Imperfection
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Violet Harmon never wanted the perfect life her parents tried to force on her and when she is sent to live with her uncle Pat and his husband Chad, she meets Tate Langdon; the perfectly imperfect boy of her dreams. AU where there are no ghosts and Tate is alive having not shot up the school yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Imperfection

Rating: M for later chapters

Pairing: Tate/Violet

Summary: Violet Harmon never wanted the perfect life her parents tried to force on her and when she is sent to live with her uncle Pat and his husband Chad, she meets Tate Langdon; the perfectly imperfect boy of her dreams. AU where there are no ghosts and Tate is alive having not shot up the school yet.

AN: This idea popped in to my mind and since I wanted to do an AU Violate story I figured I would post this and see if anyone liked it. I have no beta reader and because of my illness I usually just post it without checking for mistakes so I apologize if you find a lot of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Perfection: A quality, trait, or feature of the highest degree of excellence.

Violet had never met the impossibly high standards her parents set for her and so it came as no surprise when they cornered her during dinner to tell her she would be going to live with her mothers brother Patrick and his husband Chad. The teen girl had been expecting it for a while now ever since she overheard them discussing it after her latest school suspension. Pat was kind of the black sheep of the family nobody really mentioned unless it was to badmouth his life choices or if they wanted something from him. Violet was the only one in the family who actually enjoyed speaking with him and she often wondered if it were due to the fact she was seen as a mistake as well.

Being sent to live with him wasn't really that bad accept for the fact she would have to leave her beloved hometown of Boston and move across the country to L.A. She would never fit in there, not that she really fit in anywhere, but in California she would stick out like a sore thumb and she knew it. All those bikini wearing bitches who only cared about money and who they happened to be wearing. Violet had never been one of those girls nor did she ever want to be. If she had a choice between fitting in and slitting her wrist to watch the pretty designs her blood made on the carpet beneath her feet, slitting her wrists would win every single time. Maybe if she cut to deep her parents would finally get what they wanted; they would know she succeeded at one thing at the very least.

Since she would be leaving anyways, Violet pulled her cigarettes from her pocket as she glared at her parents. They were waiting for her reaction to the news, probably expecting her to beg them to let her stay or feed them bullshit promises about becoming the perfect daughter they always wanted. Fuck that, she would never be their perfect daughter and if they were going to send her away then she would do whatever she could in order to piss them off and that included smoking at the dinner table. Maybe she would get a lucky break and give them lung cancer before she left.

After lighting her smoke, Violet took a few deep puffs before flicking her ash on her half empty plate. "So you're sending me off to uncle Pat huh? It's so funny to me that you hate him because you say he is living in sin and yet both of you are fucking around on each other; mom with the security guy who lives down the street and dad with his student of the week and yet uncle Pat is the sick one because he followed his heart? Tell me Vivian, I mean mom, do you even know who the father of my little brother is? When he's born are you going to call one of those shows to have a paternity test? If you do then let me know so I can watch as you parade each guy you've been fucking around on stage to see if they are going play baby daddy? Oh and Ben, I mean dad, I have been meaning to ask how Hayden is doing since you had her committed and forced her to abort your baby because you didn't want your precious reputation to be tarnished or blemished by your indiscretion."

She paused to take a few more drags off her cigarette and take in the stunned expressions on her parents faces. "I guess I should be thanking you for sending me away before I ended up like either of you."

"We are sending you away to help you Violet!" Ben Harmon had heard enough from his daughter and he would not sit there and listen to her badmouth the decision he and his wife had made. "Do you think this was easy for us? Do you think we wanted to send you to live with your uncle? You gave us no other option!"

Vivian nodded in agreement with what her husband was saying. "Your father is right Violet. You've been getting in to fights at school, when you bother to attend that is and even though you still get straight A's your teachers are concerned with your behavior. Everyone is worried you are depressed and you won;t talk to us. Your father and I feel this is the best option for all concerned-"

Her daughter was quick to cut her off with a scoff and roll of her eyes. "You mean this is best for you guys. You don't care about me; you never have unless I did something to make you look good. If you're making me leave at least have the fucking guts to tell me the truth. I have never been the daughter you wanted me to be. You have never cared about what I want so don;t pretend you care now. I am glad you are going to send me away because if I had to stay here one more day I would probably kill myself. I will say one thing though, I feel bad for my unborn brother and any other kids you may have because if they are anything like me, well they are going to end up with shit parents that;s for sure. Unless you have anymore bullshit to spout, I'm going to my room. I think I;ve had enough family time to make me vomit."

Without waiting to see if her parents had anything to add, Violet stomped up to her bedroom and slammed the door before falling to her bed and letting tears soak her pillow. She really hated her parents sometimes and this was one of those times. Why couldn't they love her just the way she was? Could anyone love her or was she really fucked up to the point that was impossible? The scars on her arms proved she was a little twisted, but little did she know that soon she would come to see that sometimes twisted was its own version of perfection.

TBC...

AN: This was just the introduction chapter and I plan to try and make each chapter 2000 words at the least. I would love to hear what you all thought and if you have ideas feel free to send them my way.

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate Langdon both hated and loved Saturdays because on one hand he had two days off from the hell normal people often referred to as high school unless he had a Saturday detention, but on the other hand it meant the risk of having to spend more time with his lying, child beating, cheating, and scheming bitch of a mother which always left him with the urge to blow either her brains out, whoever she was screwing, or even his own at times; not that the kids in his school gave him the warm fuzzy feelings or anything. He would offer any one of them a bullet breakfast if he had half a chance.

The only upside was the fact he got to spend more time with his brother Beau and sister Addie, neither of whom attended school with him due to their mental handicaps. Addie did attend a special school, but Beau was never let out of the attic because of their mother. She would never say it out loud, but Tate and everyone else knew she was ashamed of her other children because of what she called their defects or imperfections. Tate knew he wasn't perfect either only his sickness was on the inside and sometimes he wondered if that made him like a rotting apple with the poison slowly eating its way out until it consumed his entire being.

He supposed that it didn't really matter in the end because he would die eventually one of these days and since he wasn't really a believer in a life after death, there was no point in thinking about it. Besides, he wanted to enjoy the day since his mother wasn't around at the moment having had other things to do. Taking advantage of that, he had let Beau out of the attic to play in the yard with his red ball and Addie. Tate was watching them from his position on the concrete fence with a smile on his face. He truly did love his siblings and seeing them having a genuinely good time brought him joy even if only for a little while. His mother would shit bricks if she ever found out, though the blond boy with a strange fascination with death would do his best to ensure that never happened and if it did, he would take the brunt of her anger in order to shield his brother and sister like he had been doing to the best of his ability all his Beau and Addie happened to be laughing and enjoying themselves, Tate took a moment to look over at his neighbors house since he heard a bit of commotion. His neighbors were a gay couple who never really bothered him and so Tate didn't have a problem with them in return. They were always doing something nice for Addie, Beau, and himself so that made them good people in his mind. He often thought of them as the queens due to the fact they were homosexuals, yet he did not mean it as a derogatory term. As long as they didn't try anything with him them what they did in their private time was their business and theirs alone.

At the moment the older of the pair was outside unloading a moving truck with Boston plates. He vaguely recalled Constance, his mother, telling him something about the blond one having his niece move in. The only reason he remembered was due to the fact she had bitched for hours about how this poor girl would be living with fags and how she must be screwed up. Tate hoped she was screwed up because then he may actually meet someone he could stand to be around for more than five minutes without wanting to bash their brains in with the help of the nearest object within his reach. Perhaps she would need a dealer which meant money for him. Hell, he would even give her a discount if she were cool enough, he did have the best shit in town.

"Yo! Norman Bates junior, come here I need to talk to you." Chad called out to him which was surprising since usually if they spoke with him it was Pat and not Chad.

"Addie, keep an eye on Beau for a second." He called out before hopping off the wall and jogging over to the next yard where the dark haired male was waiting for him. "Whatever it is I didn't do it."

"Not yet you haven't." Chad stated with a smile. He may not be a fan of Tate's fashion style, but the boy was good to his siblings and he never really caused any trouble. He actually stood up for Chad and Pat if anybody, usually kids from the high school, started trouble. "I actually have a favor to ask of you. Violet, Pats niece is coming in tonight, her flight is delayed and we can't pick her up since we need to finish her room for when she gets here. As you can see her stuff arrived today so we are rushing. Pat went to pick up the paint for her room, she asked for black, burgundy, and deep purple. I was wondering if you could pick her up tonight around nine and maybe show her around a bit in order to keep her busy until we can finish? We plan to be done by around 11 and if there was any other option I wouldn't ask, but you are my last hope. I'll give you gas money or you can use my car if you want and I'll even spring for dinner for the pair of you. Please, please, please with a cherry on top, can you do this for me?"

Tate thought about it for a moment or two. Usually he would say no because there wasn't anything in it for him, but this time there was. If he did this then Chad and Pat would owe him a favor in the future and having someone owe you something was never a bad thing in his opinion. Plus if this chick was screwed up like him then he definitely wanted to meet her and she would have no other choice than to talk with him if they were stuck in a car together. The worst that could happen was she ended up being like all the other bitches his age and he could get pleasure by imagining all the different ways he could kill or degrade her. If she were hot then maybe he'd fuck her for the simple reason he could and had nothing better to do.

"I'll do it, but there is no way I am taking the fag mobile." He replied with a smirk before looking back at his house where his black 67 Chevy Impala sat parked in the driveway. He had worked his ass off doing different odd jobs all summer in order to afford that car, it was his pride and joy. "Don't worry about the gas cause I just filled her up, but I will take money for some dinner considering I'm a broke mother fucker for the moment. Plus it gets me out of the house."

"Oh thank you Tate." Chad sighed in relief. "If you couldn't do it, I honestly was out of ideas. We would have been done by now, but you know how Pat likes to flirt and I'm sure he found some young piece of meat to gawk at. From the little I know about Violet I think you two will get along well. Her parents like to think of themselves as perfect. I only met Vivian and Ben once at a family reunion and in the five minutes spent in their presence I learned two things; one they have absolutely no taste and two, they treat their dog better than they treat their own daughter. She'll be starting at Westfield Monday and I can only imagine what those brats will do to her, but if she is anything like her uncle then I know for a fact she can hold her own. She put a girl in the hospital, it was self defense I'm told."

Tate could already feel his interest raising slightly. A girl who didn't mind getting a little bloody, well that was something new and most definitely intriguing. "Careful there queen, I may think you are trying to set me up with this girl."

"Well you could use yourself a good girl, but since our tastes are vastly different I will leave that up to you." The shorter male smiled before looking down at his watch. "I have to get back to work, but thank you for doing this Tate, I'll be sure to bake Addie and Beau some cookies. Remember her flight arrives at nine at Lax and her name is Violet Harmon. I'll try to make you a sign before you go."

The younger blond nodded before heading back to his yard. He knew he needed to start getting Beau and Addie ready to head inside before the bitch who gave birth to them came home. Maybe he would even have time for a quick hit after dinner before he left to pick her up. Most people would flip out if they knew he drove stoned, but he really was a better driver when high because he was more focused with not having the voices in his head yapping in his ear distracting him. It wasn't as if his mother would notice or care either way; not that he would listen to her if she said anything anyways.

As long as he had his Nirvana Cd's with him and his trusty 9MM with laser sight, something he carried with him almost everywhere for protection, then he was set. As he headed inside with his brother and sister, he couldn't help it when he smirked. Tonight was going to be interesting one way or another. While he wouldn't hurt Pat's niece out of respect for the older man, even if she did t urn out to be a brainless whore, it didn't mean he couldn't fuck with her mind a little bit. If Tate excelled at one thing it was mental torture; all the shrinks his mother sent him to agreed on that and he was proud knowing that he had even caused a few of them to quit their jobs. It was such a shame that being a twisted fuck wasn't an occupation cause if it was then he would be perfect for it.

After making sure Addie was settled in front of the television, he took Beau back upstairs and chained him up even though doing so broke his heart. When the little red ball hit his combat booted foot, he shook his head sadly which caused his blond locks to fall in his eyes. "I can't play right now buddy, I have to get ready to pick up our new neighbor later tonight."

"Friend?" Beau questioned with a look of excitement.

"Yeah maybe." HIs brother said though he didn't hold out much hope for that. Anyone he had ever introduced to Beau never bothered talking to him again. Tate wished people could accept his brother because maybe then the poor boy could have a real life. Still, maybe this girl would end up being different than everyone else and if she wasn't then she was not worth his time plain and simple. "You be a good boy tonight and I promise to come play with you tomorrow. I love you Beau, you be good tonight and stay quiet so mom doesn't get angry."

Climbing down the latter, he checked on his sister one more time before he went to his room and put on some music. 'Come As You Are' blared through the speakers drowning out all other sounds as he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. Hopefully he could get an hour or so rest before the voices in his head woke him up with screams for him to do something bloody and violent. He wondered if he should take some of the pills he had stashed away from his last visit with his former shrink, but quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head. He really detested the zombie state of mind they put him in. No, he would just be sure to do a long line when he woke up before he left, that always seemed to work well for him. Hopefully this Violet chick would bring some entertaining mental baggage with her, it would definitely spice things up.

TBC...

AN: In the next chapter they meet. I am excited to write that.

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet wasn't surprised when she received a text from her uncle right before the plan landed letting her know that neither he nor Chad would be there to to pick her up, but they had made arrangements for the boy next door to be there to greet her. Great, just what she didn't need; some horny high school jock trying to feel her up on the ride to her new home, well new until her uncle got sick of her like her parents had. A few minutes after the text a picture arrived and all thoughts of her escort being a jock fled her mind when a blond boy who reminded her of Kurt Cobain, her once celebrity crush, looked back at her. The boy in the picture was definitely nice to look at and some people may say he had the face of an angel, but Violet could tell by the look in his eyes he was no angel, but rather the devil in disguise. The mere thought caused a tingle of anticipation to race down her spine and she really hoped this boy didn't let her down even though she wasn't sure what she should be expecting.

After getting off the plane it didn't take her long to find the boy in question and she would never say it out loud, but he was even more handsome and appealing in person. To her embarrassment her breath actually caught in her throat though she wasn't close enough for him to notice and that gave her the time needed to catch her breath before she headed over to greet him. She also needed a smoke really bad and the sooner they left the sooner she would be able to feel that sweet nicotine fill her lungs.

"Hey, you must be Tate." She tried her best to keep her cool and seem as bored and unimpressed as possible. The las thing she wanted was to get her hopes up only to learn this boy was exactly like everyone else, a poser who only cared about trivial nonsense. "I'm Violet though you probably already figured that out, unless I'm actually a serial killer whose only pretending to be this Violet chick."

"We can only hope." Tate replied with a smirk. "If you are a serial killer it would make things interesting that's for sure and it would make you the perfect girl in my opinion."

Waiting for her reply, he gave her a second glance since the first had barely burned her image in to his brain. Even in his stoned state his heart was already racing and that had never happened to him before when it came to a girl unless he was thinking of all the bloody violent things he could to them of course.. She was most assuredly not from around here. She wore a white fedora with black and red skulls, black tights covered mostly by a flowing gray skirt with black roses, and a long sleeved white shirt peeked out from under a dark green cardigan sweater. She wore little if no make up, not that she needed it or anything and her eyes, her eyes were the black hole his soul had been searching for all these years, or at least that is how he felt anyways, but for all he new it could be the drugs and nothing more. Yet he did not think that to be the case because he had been around plenty of women while stoned and the drugs never made them more interesting or beautiful. He barely knew her and already Tate knew he would do anything for her, he was at her mercy.

Violet looked down to hide her blush as she discreetly let her eyes roam over the length of his body. He wore a slightly torn Nirvana t-shirt, she had the exact same one she wore to bed, his black jeans had more holes than she could count, a black army jacker covered his arms while the collar was pulled up to hide most of his next and collar bone, and his converse looked as if they were about to fall apart, but all that meant was they were well loved and she couldn't really judge considering hers were in worse condition. His eyes were dark like burned caramel and the red rim told her she was high, but she couldn't blame because if she had to deal with people of L.A. on a daily basis she would e stoned out of her mind as well. His slightly curled blond locks fell in to his eyes. His bottom lip was full and pouty, but not in an overly feminine sort of way. Oh this boy was dangerous she could tell right away and oddly enough that thought didn't scare her; it excited her because she always had been attracted to the darkness. Still, she didn't know him and just because he could verbally spare with her, it didn't mean he was actually any different than the boys she knew, he could still end up disappointing her so Violet knew she needed to be careful since the last thing she needed in her life was another failure.

"Guess you're just going to have to wait and see." She told him with a genuine smile. "Not to be rude or anything, but do you think we could get the fuck out of here? I really need a cigarette."

"I can hardly wait." He laughed once and then nodded before taking her carry on bag and turning on his heel heading outside. "Are you hungry? Chad gave me cash so we could get some food before I showed you are a bit."

Following him outside to his car she decided that she could eat something since all she's had on the flight were a few bags of peanuts. "Yeah I could a little food and please make sure it doesn't have peanuts because I'm pretty sure that if I eat one more peanut I may actually turn in to an elephant and i'm not talking about my weight."

For the second time that night Tate felt his chest vibrate with laughter that wasn't forced or fake. "I'd pay money to see that."

Before she could think of a suitable reply, the girl from Boston was distracted by his car. "Damn, is this your car? It's a 67' right? I've always wanted an Impala, but it has to be a 67' or nothing because that's the best year. I love the fact you used the metallic black instead of standards; you don't see that very often. Did you keep the 327 or did you swap it out? Personally I would've kept the 327 it suits this car."

Her comments about his car sent him flying through a loop since it was unexpected. Most girls Tate knew had no knowledge it when it came to cars, especially the classics. If they did know then it was only because they watched the show Supernatural, but they usually only knew the make of the car, not the engine size or the year. "I actually had to put in the 327 since the original owner swapped it out for a Hemi."

Violet made a face. "A Hemi? What could they have been thinking?"

Opening the door for her he shrugged. "It is indeed a filthy world we live in."

Once they were seated in the car and ready to go Violet lit a cigarette and moaned happily as the nicotine flooded her system. "That's the ticket. Something needs to be done about no smoking while in the air."

Not knowing what to talk about, Violet decided to see if he was going to end up disappointing her or not by his taste in music. You could tell a lot by someones taste in music. '"Do you mind if we listen to some music? My ipod died about half an hour before the flight landed and i forced to watch the inflight movie and it was torture."

"That bad?" He asked knowing that it was probably some horrible romance drivel meant to make teen girls and old women alike swoon. That is what he considered torture anyways and not the good variety.

The cringe and frown she sent his way was enough to confirm his suspicions true. "Worse, it was the Notebook."

"Ugh, I feel your pain." The Notebook was something his mother would watch just to punish him. He found it ironic Constance would watch a romantic movie when in reality she was like cancer to romance and especially couples. It was her specialty to tear families apart and she was good at it. Reaching over he switched on his CD played and was soothed as Nirvana blasted through the speakers. "I hope you don't mind some Kurt Cobain."

Hearing the music flow from the sound system along with his comment, Violet let out a bright smile. "He's cool and I love the Ramones, Morrissey, AWOLNATION, anything loud and angry is good in my book. I can't stand that shit everyone else listens to and if I was forced to listen I think I would jam a pencil in my ear and pray I rupture my ear drums."

"You're not like other girls I know." Tate told her truthful as they headed to a diner he often frequented. He knew Violet would like it because so far they had similar tastes, plus he would be able to pick up a slice of chocolate cake for Beau and apple pie for Addie.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Her tone darkened a bit since she thought he had actually been insulting her. She was used to people insulting her it had been that way all her life and she had no delusions it would change anytime soon.

Glancing at her quickly Tate realized what she must be thinking and was quick to remedy that. "i did mean it as a compliment. Everyone around here is so fucking fake it makes me vomit. I hate everyone in this city and all their bullshit."

Violet nodded in agreement. "I can tell and I've been here less than hour. I miss the east coast already because there we had actual weather."

Tate had only been out of California a couple of times and he knew by those few trips anywhere was better than his current location. "I love it when the leaves change."

Again the Boston born girl found herself surprised in a good way. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe she would find a friend in Tate. "Me too. So Tate, are you taking me somewhere to kill me?"

"Only if you're lucky." He said quickly with a sadistic grin. "I don't usual kill a girl until we've had at least one date and even then it's after we have eaten."

"A man who knows what he wants, be still my quivering heart." The only daughter of Vivian and Ben Harmon had to wonder if she had died in a plane crash and gone to her own version of a pleasant hell because guys like Tate, they were always way to good to be true. Any moment she would wake up and find Tate to either be a figment of her imagination or just like everyone else. "So where are we going if not to meet my untimely death?"

Again Tate laughed. He had laughed more in a half hour than he had in his whole life. "Now I never said that Vi, I just said we were going to eat first. If I am planning to kill you then I want to have the energy needed to enjoy such a task. Plus I like it when my victims run so you need your energy as well."

"I guess I should enjoy what will probably be my last cigarette then." She stated. She couldn't wait to see what the next couple of hours brought because so far things were turning out better than she could've ever dreamed or hoped for. "You better not me down and kill me in some overused or cliche'd way Tate, I expect creative because if you're not going to be a creative killer than what is the point in even trying? I want my death to be violent, bloody, and something which will give nightmare to adults for generations to come."

"Careful there Violet," Tate warned playfully. "If you keep talking in such a manner I may have to ravage you first."

TBC...

AN: I decided to break this chapter up in to two parts. The next one you will get more Tate and Violet. I would love to hear where you think Tate should take her after they eat. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and I am sorry for the mistakes.

Please R&R like always!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Warning: This mentions self harm so if it bothers you or could be a trigger please do not read!

"So why did you move here?" Tate asked as they waited for their simple meals of burgers, fries, a coke for him, and pepsi for Violet to arrive. The car ride had been mostly silent as they listened to their favorite Nirvana songs. "Chad the queen did mention something about your parents, but he didn't go in to specifics."

"Have you ever heard the saying it's better to be seen than heard? We apparently my parents are demanding bastards because they had no desire to hear or see me." Violet paused for a moment and shrugged as she did her best to give off the impression that the topic of her parents had no effect on her whatsoever. "I was never a part of their plans from the moment I was conceived. My mother has always hated me because when she got pregnant at seventeen it ruined her plans of traveling the world. Her parents would never let her give me up for adoption and my dads parents were real big on tradition so they made him marry my mom. After I was born they tried to turn me in to what they wanted me to be and never cared about my happiness. My mom used to put me in all sort of baby beauty pageants and my dad has always pushed me to go to an Ivy league college. When they realized that wasn't going to happen, that I would never give them the lives they thought I cost them by being born, they decided to have another baby and now that my brother is almost here they have no need for me. They will say it's because I am a troubled youth and they want what is best for me, but that is a load of shit. It probably didn't help that I called them out on their bullshit by shoving their affairs in their faces. Now they get what they want and I am an outcast just like uncle Pat. I don't care anymore; karma's a bitch and sooner or later they will get whats coming to them."

"That's horrible." The death obsessed boy found himself reaching across to table to take her smaller hands in his before he had time to comprehend what he was doing. "If you love someone you should never hurt them, never."

"I know right?" She replied before glancing down at their joined hands and quickly pulling hers away. "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Rushing from the table as fast as she possibly could without looking even more crazy than she already was, Violet locked the bathroom door and turned on the facet in order to splash some cool water on her face. Talking about her parents always bothered her and usually she would never open to someone, but with Tate she did and she had no idea why. He was different than everyone else and she did not get the feeling he was just being polite, it was more like he could actually relate to her.

Taking a moment to calm her nerves, the teen girl reached in to her purse and pulled out a razor she had hidden in the bottom in case of emergencies like this. With shaking fingers she pulled up the sleeve to her sweater before sharply pulling the blade across her wrist while making sure she didn't cut to deep. Tiny droplets of blood dripped down her arm and in to the sink like raindrops from the sky on a cloudy day. The little river of crimson immediately made her feel better and so she did it again relishing in the stinging pain. This was the only kind of pain she could control and with the spiral her life had taken recently, control was something she desperately needed. Each seeping wound had it's own little story and reason behind it. The first two reminded her that her parents could give two shits about her, the third was for having to move, and the fourth soon to be scar would always be there to let her know how fucked up she actually was. Some people, maybe even Tate Langdon, would call her a beautiful disaster.

After a couple more quick cuts, Violet cleaned up the blood and pulled her sweater back down to hide her wounds. Hopefully the bandaids wouldn't leak like they had the last time. She had no desire for another person to pity her, especially someone like Tate. She did not cut for pity or attention. The reason she mutilated her body was due to the fact it was one of the only times she could feel anything and fear of becoming numb to it all is what kept it going on for so long. Life was hell sure, but that did not mean she had no desire to feel the pain which came with the small pleasures life sent her way.

By the time she made it back to the table the food had arrived and Tate was nibbling at his fries, it was obvious he had been waiting for her. "Sorry about that, I guess the jet lag is really getting to me."

"It's cool you weren't gone very long anyways." Even as the words spilled from his mouth, Tate knew something was off from the look in her eyes. It was a look he had seen in his reflection more times than he'd care to admit.

Violet Harmon was lost, she was in pain and her control was slipping. She wanted to feel something and yet she wanted to be in control for once. Tate knew how she felt and he knew without having to see the scars on her arms how she went about getting that control she craved because he had matching scars up and down both of his arms. He had to wonder if she also cut herself in order to rid herself of whatever demons she felt were trying to take her over like he did though he knew better than to ask her about out right. He needed to earn her trust first and when he did and only then would he ask her about it.

"Hey, do you want to see something cool?" He asked a few minutes later once they had both finished eating and he paid for the meal along with a treat he could bring home to Beau and Addie.

Her eyes flickered from the table up to his face. "Depends on what you consider to be cool."

"Just trust me, I know you'll love it." Tate offered her his hand which took hesitantly.

Violet bit her bottom lip as she followed him to the car. She would make a comment about him taking her somewhere to kill her, but she honestly wasn't in the mood to joke around or talk at the moment. If he was taking her somewhere to kill her then at least her misery would soon come to an end. Wherever he was planning to take her it would serve the purpose of taking her mind off of her parents and Boston. The only choice she had was to wait and see for herself so until then she settled for looking out the window up at the sky and wishing she could be a bird so that she would have the ability to fly away.

The blond haired male on the other hand, had to focus on driving and not on the thoughts rushing around in his head. He could smell the coppery scent of blood on her skin even though he could not see it and the scent alone was driving him mad. His inner monsters were begging, pleading with him to throw her in the backseat and taste every inch of her fragile flesh with first his lips, tongue, and finally his teeth. He could imagine it all in his head as if it were happening this very moment. He could see the bruises his fingers would leave on her skin, taste the blood wounds caused by rough love bites. Tate would make her beg and scream his name. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain and he would make sure to bring Violet to edge until she could no longer tell the difference.

It didn't take very long for the pair to arrive at the destination the older male had in mind and just as he hoped it was deserted. Turning off the car he got out and slid over the hood so he could open the door for Violet. He could feel the sand under his boot and smell the salt in the air. Almost immediately the voices in his head were soothed by the familiarity of this place. "Come on, I know the perfect spot where you will be able to see the stars and the reflection of the moon hits the water perfectly."

Violet felt him grab her hand and tug her along with him. She wasn't scared or anything; she actually trusted him which was weird since she never trusted anyone and she had just met this boy a couple of hours ago. "If you think you can get me to go skinny dipping with you then you've made a mistake. I-"

"Not the first thought that came to my mind, but it can be arranged.' His laughter stopped her before she could finish. Dropping her hand he sat down in the soft sand and not a moment later she did the same. "No, I brought you here because you seemed like you needed some fresh air and this is where I come whenever the world closes in and I feel like I can't breathe. When my cocksucker of a mother drives me to edge and I feel as if I am about to snap, when the kids at Westfield push me to far, when life is just too much this is where I come to breathe. I look out at the water, this limited expanse and I think, 'yo douchebag, why are you bitching and moaning about your life when you haven't even really started it yet? You can do anything, be anything, all you have to do is get through high school because in the end high school counts for jack shit.' I hate my life here and as soon as I graduate I'm taking my sister Addie, my brother Beau, and I am never looking back. They are the only reason I haven't-"

Violet tilted her head when he stopped talking. "The only reason your haven't what?"

"Taken control out of the hands of others and put it in my own completely." While others may not understand the true meaning behind his words, Tate had no doubt in his mind that Violet understood.

"What do you mean by that?" She had no idea why she bothered asking because she knew what he meant and yet she wanted to hear him say it; needed to hear him speak the words that would cement the fact he was just as screwed up as she happened to be.

His dark eyes locked with hers and only blackness greeted Violet as she tried to read his emotions, yet she found nothing. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. We both know you're smarter than that. You're like me Violet, you feel so out of control that you will do whatever it takes to get it back even though it never lasts. You play with fire because if you're going to be burned then you want to be the one in control of the flame."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him while scurrying to her feet and brushing the sand from her tights. She couldn't breathe and her heart was racing. How could he possibly know her secret? Would he tell her uncle Pat? Would Pat contract her parents or have her committed? Fuck, she needed to get out of here. "You don't know what you are talking about and I want to leave. Take me to my uncles place now Tate."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He snapped standing up just as quickly as did while at the same time making up his mind to show her his own scarred masterpiece that had once been his arm. He had been planning to wait until she opened up to him though for some reason he could not seem to wait any longer and so he yanked up the sleeve of his arm jacket showing off dozens of scars; some had healed many years ago and others remained raw and bloody having not yet healed. There were two extremely deep ones that stood out and as a fell cutter he was sure she would notice and just as sure she would not mention them, at least not yet. As soon as he noticed her looking at his scars, Tate brought his left hand up to touch her cheek softly as his gaze softened. "You can trust me Violet. You and I are the same through and through and I know you feel it as well. You're the first person I have ever shown my scars to and the first person I've ever brought to this spot. I wanted to share both of them with you because I feel like I can trust you. Can I trust you Violet or was I wrong? If I was wrong then just say so and we can get in the car, I'll take you home, and you will never have to deal with me again if that's what you want. Is that what you want?"

TBC...

AN: This chapter ended up being a little longer than I intended and so I brought it up yet again. I do hope you all liked it and it will continue in the next chapter. Sorry if you find mistakes, I was not feeling well today while I was writing it my mind was kind of elsewhere. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. The reason they moved kind of fast is because I needed a bond for upcoming chapters.

Please R&R like always!


	5. Chapter 5

DIsclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the bloody scarred version of a beautiful Picasso that had once been the arm of Tate Langdon. He had more scars than she did which came as no surprise since he had most likely been cutting a lot longer than she had. Words failed her as she fell back to the sand only to have Tate mimic her movements. It wasn't as if they really needed to talk since her actions told him that he could trust her and she now knew that she could trust him. Trust, something neither of them had an abundant amount of experience with, but they could learn together; they would learn together.

She wanted to know more about each scar on his arm. She wondered if each one had a story like hers did. When did he start cutting? Why did he start? Was it something he did every single day or only when he had that itch in his skin, that need to feel the edge of a sharp blade pierce his flesh? Did he use razors like her or something else? Did he only cut his arm or were his thighs marked up like hers as well? She had read once that some people cut in order to toy with the line between life and death, was that why the blonde boy did it?

It was almost as if Tate could read her mind because in the next moment he pointed to a scar on his lower wrist. It was the palest which meant it was the oldest of the healed wounds. "It started when my dad left; I think I was ten and I woke up early expecting to see him at the breakfast table reading the paper like he usually did, but he was not there. My mom said he left since he'd been fucking the maid and she ended up pregnant so he took her and started a new family. I was so pissed he didn't take me with him. I waited for him to come back, I figured that he needed to get settled first and then he would come back for myself, Addie, and Beau, but he never he did. We never got a letter or anything and I thought maybe if he somehow found out I was hurting myself because of him he would come back. I guess I never stopped trying even though deep down I knew he was gone for good. After that I did it as a way to feel something."

"Two years ago my mom made do this teen Miss thing in Boston without bothering to ask me if it was something I wanted." Violet pointed to a clutter of small jagged lines on her lower left arm. "She made me do this stupid tap routine and I had to wear this dress that was all pink and ruffles. I hated her so much and the only thing I wanted was for her to see me as I was on the inside, I wanted everyone to know the truth about how my parents where living a lie and see the monster those lies had created. I waited until it was time for the interviews at the end when we had to put on those dresses. I told my mom I was going to check my makeup real quick when in reality I took one of those metal compasses you use in school and cut up my skin. By the time I walked out on stage the blood was dripping to the floor. I remember everyone staring at me and for the first time in my life I was happy. I even have a picture someone took by accident due to their shock. I had the thing framed and I hang up in my room. What made it even better was the fact I actually won the stupid pageant though it was more pity than anything else. I still have that trophy, it's the one thing I am really proud of and the one thing my parents can never bring themselves to look at directly."

"Damn, I wish I had done something as creative as that." Tate stated with a sad smirk. "My mother wouldn't be able to pretend I'm her perfect un-tainted son if I did."

"She would do her best to pretend it didn't happen." Violet told him. "That's what my parents did. I think they always knew I kept cutting, but they never said a damn thing. For a while I wore short sleeves so they would have to see it, but eventually I stopped because even if they can't see them I know they know the truth."

He nodded in understanding and then he saw her looking at the two deep scars and decided to save her the embarrassment of wanting to ask, but not doing so due to the fact she felt guilty about it. It was not something he was ashamed of or anything. "When I was thirteen I came home to find one of my mothers lovers trying to hurt my sister and I flipped out. I nearly killed the guy, but Addie stopped me before I could. It was a real low point for me, not that I almost killed him, but rather I hadn't been able to finish the job. I was angry at myself and so I went to the upstairs bathroom, took a razor and made the choice to end it all. I even did it vertically since they can;t stitch that shit up, but I made one mistake which allowed my mother to get to me before I bled out. Here is a tip for you Violet if you ever do try to kill yourself, always remember to lock the door."

"What did your mom do after?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. "Did she do what my parents did or what?"

"She made me go to therapy." He admitted with a roll of his eyes. "Like talking to some stranger who gets off on others pain and misery was going to help. I've seen so many shrinks over the years that I actually lost count. That shit doesn't work anyways and I refuse to take the meds they try to give me. The only thing those meds are good for is making sure my big dick doesn't work and that is not something I am okay with so I don't take them."

Immediately Violet burst out laughing. "I'm not laughing at you Tate, it's just my dad is actually a psychiatrist and if you asked him those meds work wonders, but I agree with you. Maybe I should've slipped some of those meds in to his food or something. If I had then he wouldn't be able to cheat on mom anymore."

He smiled at her devious comment. "Well if you ever plan a visit with them I will be sure to give you some I still have."

"I always thought my mom should've pulled a Lorrianna Bobbit and cut it off, though if it were me I would boil it first so the doctors couldn't reattach it." Yes, it was something she had thought about many times.

"Or you could put it in a blender." Tate shifted slightly. "As much as I love talking about anything remotely violent, do you think we could change the topic? The idea of boiling or chopping off some dudes dick, no matter how much of an ass he is, is sort of making me uncomfortable."

"Well as long as you never cheat on a girl you have nothing to worry about." Violet replied with a raised brow as she picked at her sleeves. "What time is it anyways? It's not that i don't enjoy hanging out with you, but I really am tired and I have to unpack all my shit tomorrow then I start school Monday so I won't be able to get much sleep."

Glancing down at his watch Tate was surprised to learn it was nearing midnight. "It's almost twelve. Wow we really did loose track of time didn't we? I bet the Queen team is going to flip out. Hey, if you need help unpacking tomorrow I don't mind coming over. I'd love to take a look at your music collection. We can compare and who knows? You might even have a CD or two I'll have to swipe when you're not looking."

Her lips tilted upwards. "Or you could ask to borrow them like a normal person."

His reply was swift. "Normal is overrated Vi. If you finish unpacking early there is this great record store on Lafeyette street I could take you too. They have all the best music plus the manager is my weed dealer and he gives me deals on CD's in return for my business and the fact I sell him Coke whenever he needs it. We have an understanding which works out well."

"Well if I get the time then it's a date." Dark eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "I mean it's a deal not a date because we just met and for all I know you have a girlfriend and for all you know I could have a boyfriend-"

"I don't." He interjected the ramble she was on before it had a chance to really begin.

Her brow crinkled in confusion for a second. "Have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend now that you mention it." Humor filled his eyes making him appear younger. "Would you have agreed if I did ask you out on a date?"

"Depends." She shrugged while looking down to hide her blush. "Why? Is this you asking?"

"If that is your way of agreeing then yes, but if you were going to say no then of course I wasn't asking you out on a date."

Violet thought about it for a moment. Did she want him to ask her out on a real date? She had gone out on a couple of dates in Boston, but they were nothing special and the boys always ended up disappointing her in one way or another. Still, Tate was good looking, he understood her on a level no one else could, and he was not anything like those other boys. "If you did ask me out on a date I wouldn't say no, not that I am giving a hundred percent clear it would be a yes either and for right now it would have to be as friends, at least until I get to know you better. I guess the only way for you to know for sure is by asking me."

His grin widened even more showing off his teeth. "Alright, Violet Harmon how would you like to go out with me tomorrow? We can see a movie and then I'll show you the best places in this city."

"I donno Tate, we only just met and all." She teased before noticing the expression on his face had started to change. "I was only fucking with you Langdon. Yes, I would love to hang out with you tomorrow. I guess that means I get to live for the time being."

"For the time being." Standing up he offered his hand and pulled her to her feet. "I should probably get you home so you can get some sleep. It would be a little difficult to show you around tomorrow if you kept falling asleep. Just ask Chad for my number so you can text me whenever you wake up or finished unpacking if you don't need my help even though the offer is still open."

"I may take you up on that offer." She told him as they headed back to the car. "Hey Tate?"

He paused in unlocking his door to look up at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for tonight. Nobody has ever really understood about my cutting." This time she was unable to hide her blush. "Thank you for not judging me or worse, pitying me."

"You have nothing to thank me for Vi." His expression was serious as he continued with what he had been saying. "I should be the one thanking you."

This time she really was lost. "For what?"

"For trusting me."

TBC...

AN: I wanted to thank you all for the reviews I like hearing what you think. I know the chapters are short, but if I write longer chapters I won't be able to update as much and so writing shorter chapters allow for quicker updates and it is easier on me since I get tired rather quickly cause of my health.

Please R&R like always!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do now own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

As it turned out, Chad and Patrick were not upset about Violet being out so late on her first night in L.A. The pair trusted Tate and they knew that being teenagers they probably lost track of time. Plus it gave Chad the time needed to finish up on the little details he wanted to add to her room, but thought he wouldn't have time to do. When the teenagers did finally show up they only got a quick lecture about consideration and cellphones. Tate left right after the lecture with a smile in Violet's direction, which her uncle caught, but did not comment on until the boy had left.

"You and Tate seem to be getting along." The blond smirked at his niece as he helped her carry her bag up the stairs to her new room. "I thought that you would."

"My parents would hate him." She mumbled as she followed him. "He is everything they hate so officially he is now my best friend. We have plans to hang out later if it's alright with you."

"Of course!" Chad was grinning ear from ear. "You should invite him over for dinner, maybe Addie as well. I could make this delicious pasta prima vera I have been wanting to try and we could order dessert and-"

His husband cut him off mid rant. "Honey, calm down, your rainbow is starting to show and as much as I love your enthusiasm I think Violet needs to get some sleep."

"Yes, yes, she needs her rest." The dark haired male nodded before he turned to follow Pat out of the room, but turned before leaving to mouth the words ''we'll talk later' to Violet.

Violet was glad to finally be alone, not that she didn't love her uncle and Chad, she was simply tired and if she wanted to have any energy for events later in the day then she needed at the very least five or six hours of sleep. She would worry about unpacking after she woke up, it wasn't as if she did not have all the time in the world. Besides, Tate had offered to help her unpack and it beat doing it all alone in the middle of the night as exhaustion tried take over before she could even get started.

Digging threw her carry on, she pulled out her night shirt and changed before falling in to bed and losing herself in dreams of dark eyes and blond curls. Violet had never been one of those girls to fall for a guy instantly and yet there was something different about Tate Langdon. He wasn't like everyone else in the same way she was not like most people. The pair did not fit in to the world they happened to be born in to and yet they really had no other choice than to try and survive the best they could. Hopefully having met someone else who understood would be the key to helping them survive in the horror show some called every day life.

She woke up around ten and was in the process of getting ready when she had the eery feeling someone was watching her. Now Violet prided herself on not being afraid of anything, but she did occasionally get nervous, especially if she felt something to be off. Looking around, her gaze was brought to her closet and the door she remembered being tightly shut when she went to bed, hanging open slightly. Taking a deep breath she knew she needed to gut up and check out what was going on so she moved hesitantly towards the closet door and counted to three in her head before setting her hands on the handle and yanking them open.

To her surprise the closet was not empty like she had figured. A girl probably a year or two younger than Violet herself, with big brown eyes and a gentle smile, was waiting for her. "Took you long enough sleepy head. Your uncle told me to come up here and wake you up like an hour ago, but you just keep sleeping so I decided to wait and scare you. Did I scare you? Tate told me that you wouldn't be scared, but I think you were."

"You know Tate?" Still tired and confused, Violet spoke the first words that came to mind.

"He's my brother." The other girl answered before stepping out of the dark and in to the light. "My names Addie and you're the pretty girl, Violet. Tate said you were a pretty girl. He also said I should let you sleep, but I wanted to meet you. My brother never talks about the girls he knows and never called one pretty so I had to see for myself."

Hearing this Violet smiled and any apprehension she may have been feeling vanished instantly. "I'm not that pretty Addie, but thank you for saying so. It's nice to meet you though next time try knocking or something first okay? Is Tate here with you?"

Addie shook her head as she down on the bed. "No, he had to go pick up some things for our mom at the store, but he should be back soon. Can I stay until he gets back? I promise to be good. You could even make me a pretty girl like you!"

Violet remembered Tate having said something about his mother always making his sister feel like she was ugly due her downs syndrome. "You are a pretty girl Addie. I'll let you in on a little secret; people who tell you that you aren't a pretty girl are only saying so because they are jealous and ugly on the inside. Those girls you see in the magazines weren't born looking the way they do. Most of them have a lot of surgeries and stuff to look the way they do, but in the end it doesn't matter because if you are ugly in the inside it will eventually show on the outside. You Addie, you are pretty girl inside and out so don't you ever forget it. You can, however, stick around until Tate gets back if you want. I can't promise it will be much fun since all I am going to do is listen to music and unpack my shit, but you can stick around and if you really want it, I have some makeup I don't use in one of these boxes, you can take it home even though I honestly believe you have no need for it."

The other girl beamed happy and the pair spent the next hour unloading boxes putting things where they belonged. Addie had asked if she could hang up the posters she found and Violet agreed because she had no set place for any of them just as long as they were hanging from the walls. Violet and Addie had so much fun talking and listening to music that neither noticed when Tate entered the room after having knocked and not getting an answer in return.

The blond boy grinned as he watched his sister trying to show Violet what she considered to be the right way to dance and Violet did her best to appear as if she was enjoying herself though anyone could tell by looking at her that dancing wasn't on her top ten list of things to do for fun. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." His sister stated bluntly as she dropped Violets hands and moved to try and shove her brother out of the room. "I finally have a friend and I don't want to share right now. Go away and come back another day."

"Ah, I come bearing gifts Addie." He held up a bag of donuts and bagels along with coffee. "I figured Vi may need a pick me up after having spent over an hour with you. I wasn't sure how you took your coffee so I went with black, but if you want something else I can go back."

The teen girl blushed and silently cursed herself for doing it so much in his presence. "Black coffee is fine. I like it nice and bitter because that's the only way it helps to wake me up. I can't stand all that latte shit. Thank you for the coffee Tate, you really did not have to go to all that trouble just for me."

"No trouble at all." His reply was simple as he handed her the steaming cup of coffee. After a moment he remembered something else and reached in to his pocket pulling out a zippo with a black rose engraved on the front. "I got this for you. I noticed the lighter you had looked about ready to die and I know how you don't like normal things so when I saw this at the store I knew I had to get it for you. It was either that or one with Justin Biebers face on the front."

"You made the right choice since I never have and never will have Bieber fever." The metal felt cool and slick under her fingertips. "Your the first boy to ever give me a flower, or a lighter for that matter. Two birds with one stone; way to impress Langdon."

Tate laughed and shrugged his shoulders in response.

Addie, never one to keep her mouth shut when she thought of something, looked back and forth between her new friend and her brother. "Are you guys going to kiss now? That's what they do on the movies mom watches during the day."

Violet looked down at the floor and Tate glared at his sister in an annoyed way. "Way to be subtle Ads, real smooth."

"Hey I only asked caused if you are going to kiss then I am going to leave cause I so don't need to see that." His sister rolled her eyes before looking at Violet once again. "Are you a virgin?"

"Addie!" Tate slapped his hand to his forehead. "Seriously? You don't go around asking people questions like that when you've just met them, it's rude and not any of our business."

Immediately the younger girl looked down sadly. "Sorry."

Tate sighed feeling bad for having raised his voice at his sister. "I didn't mean to snap Addie, I'm sorry about that. Look, Chad said he needed some help in the kitchen finishing some cookies so how about you go help him and Vi and I will be done in a bit okay?"

"I knew it!" She cheered while heading to the bedroom door. "You guys are going to kiss."

Violet smiled and gave her full attention to Tate once Addie was gone. "I like your sister, she has spunk."

"Indeed she does." He agreed moving to stand by the desk in the corner. "I would have warned you about her excitement if I'd had the chance, but first thing this morning she wanted to meet you and wouldn't stop nagging me about. I did my best to keep her home until I knew you would be awake, but when she saw your uncle outside she ran over and demanded she be allowed to meet you. I had to go to the store so I really couldn't do anything to stop her. I hope she wasn't too much to handle, she can be at times."

"Nah," Violet assured him with a wave of her hand. "It was actually kind of refreshing to be around someone so happy and honest. I really like her Tate, she reminds me of you."

"She's a lot like Beau." Tate said shoving his hands in his pocket as he thought about his brother and how he wanted to introduce him to Violet, but knew it was probably to soon for that. He would let her get used to Addie first. "Did you decide if you wanted my help with unpacking? The offer is still open and as soon as we are done I just have a quick errand to run and then we can head out if that is something that still interests you. I would offer for you to tag along with the errand, but I'm not sure how you would feel about it so I-"

Violet had a pretty good idea on what he had to do. "Is it illegal?"

He nodded thinking she was about to say something about how he shouldn't be doing shit like that. "Yeah it is."

"Then sure I would love to come along." Her grin threatened to split her face in two had his shocked expression. "What? Did you think I was going to go all D.A.R.E on you? Tate, I know you do drugs and in case you haven't figured it out, I am in no position to judge others. Besides, I am in need of a good weed dealer. Do you know of any?"

"You're looking at one." He boasted puffing out his chest a bit. "I have the best shit around and later I'll give you a free sample as long as you share."

"Only if it is worth it." She shot back with a laugh. "You really need to see that I am not an innocent little girl. People always make that mistake. You know me better than my family knows me Tate and we just met so stop acting all shocked when you find out that I am not all goody goody."

He gave her a mock salute. "I will do my best Vi."

TBC...

AN: I wasn't feeling very well tonight, but I wanted to update so I give you this chapter. Now I know in the show Violet didn't do drugs that we saw, but I always pictured her as a pot smoker. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Oh, someone reviewed wanting to know when I would update my Twilight stories, well honestly right now I really have no inspiration for them and I would rather wait to update them until I do because if I force myself the chapters will suck.

Please R&R like always!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate and Violet spent the rest of the morning unpacking while Addie spent the day with Chad baking since her mother was off doing one thing or another. Violet had to admit she was having a pleasant time hanging out with as they unpacked all of her stuff. Tate was currently hanging up some of her posters, while at the same time trying to get her to give him a Nirvana poster she had, the one in his collection he happened to be missing and couldn't find anywhere.

"I'll buy it from you." He told her gazing at the poster with longing. "Come on Vi, name your price and it's yours. I need this one to complete my collection. If you won't sell it then tell me where you got it."

Her answer was one word and a simple one at that. "Ebay."

"Never heard of it." Tate's expression changed to one of confusion. The word was vaguely familiar though he wasn't sure why. "Wait, is that a computer thing?"

Violet smirked at the disgusted look that crossed his face when she nodded. "Yep, it's an internet auction site."

"Ugh." He grumbled running his hands down the length of his face. "I hate computers and all that new technology crap."

"Poor Tate, still stuck in the eighties." Violet teased with a laugh. "My grandmother used to tell me I was born in the wrong decade. She said I would have done well in the forties. I think you would have done great in the eighties and no, that poster is not leaving this room until l am dead and nothing more than a pile of bones and rotting flesh."

The blond teen pouted letting his bottom lip stick out slightly. "You are a mean girl Violet Harmon and I am starting to think you have a death wish. You know I would kill to get my hands on anything Nirvana related don't you? You're a terrific girl, but this is Nirvana were talking about."

Rolling her eyes she turned around to face him as she opened the last box. "You're man crush on Cobain cannot be healthy Langdon, maybe you should talk to someone about this. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"Well that would take a lifetime because I have more problems than I can count." He moved to stand beside her and looked inside the box which held clothing of and intimate nature. He shot a smirk in her direction when she slapped his hand after he tried to reach in and pull out a pair of black lacy underwear. "If you as Constance she will say I have more problems than there are numbers."

"Don't we all." She muttered before slapping his hand away for a second time. "Stop it."

A mischievous glint sparked to light in his eyes. "Make me Vi."

This time when he tried to stick his hand in the box, Violet leaned her head down and actually snapped at the end of his fingers, her teeth catching the tip of his index finger leaving an imprint when she finally pulled away. "Next time I take the entire digit."

"I have always prided myself for living on the edge." He replied locking his gaze with hers. Tate could still feel the sting her bite left in the tip of his finger and he wished to feel more. Pain was his drug; it was his pleasure and Violet had unwittingly fed the beast living inside of him.

Violet wasn't sure what had changed the atmosphere in the room, but it had changed. Electricity sparked between them though it was naked to the human eye. A pull, much like that of two magnets fighting for control, had started in the pit of her stomach and started making its way throughout her body and begging her to move as close as physically possible to the male standing next to her. It was a new feeling, something alien and strange, and it frightened the doe eyed girl a it. She felt as if control was slipping through her fingers like sand and control was everything. Violet hated this feeling of spiraling with no idea as to where she may end up and immediately realized something needed to e done to break this spell between the two of them before she ended up doing something that she may regret later on.

"I think we are about done with the unpacking." Her words cleared the haze that had threatened to consume them both and Tate blinked in order to clear the cobwebs from his mind and focus on what she was saying. "I can do this last box later tonight when I get home. Did you still want to hang out today after we run this little errand of yours? I distinctly remember you promising to show this so called great record store."

"Yeah, I am still up for it if you are." If only she knew exactly how 'up' he truly was in this moment. "We can actually head out now if you want. It shouldn't take me very long to do what I have to do and then we can spend the rest of the day just chilling out if you want."

"That sounds good." She agreed before remembering Chad had mentioned inviting Tate to have dinner with them. "I almost forgot to tell you that you are invited to have dinner with us tonight and so is Addie. Chad is making some sort of pasta, but if you would rather not then I totally get it because I have this feeling they are trying to set us up or something and they may grill you so I can just call the whole thing off and say-"

Tate was quick to cut her off. "I would love to have dinner here tonight Vi and I know Addie would as well. Our spawn of a mother can't cook to save her life and she has plans to blow the guy she is fucking tonight anyways so it's either we eat here or I order take out and we have already had take out three times this week so a nice home cooked meal sounds like a real treat. I'll go tell Chad that Addie and I will stay for dinner and see if Addie wants to go home or stay here; I am betting she will want to stay due to the fact she adores Chad and sees him as the mother she always wanted."

Violet nodded. "He likes her too from what I have seen and heard. I am sure he would love to have her around today since I'm not really the dinner making type and I mean that literally, I have actually burned water before."

The laugh which fell from his lips earned him a punch in the arm. "A true artist you are Vi, that is truly an art of it's own; you should give lessons."

00000000000000000000000

The LA streets where crowded and buzzing with life as the sun beat down on them from above. Violet and Tate walked down the street side by as they discussed the different stories they passed. Once a while something would catch her and Violet would ask if they could go and take a look around. Never once did her companion complain since he enjoyed seeing her smile as she explored the different shops.

She avoided the more popular stores other girls her age tended to be attracted to and stuck more to the family run businesses. She liked the vintage clothing stores and the wacky clothing they held within their walls. Already she had bought a new purple and black fedora along with a few scarves and black lace mesh gloves. Tate had even picked up a new forrest green army jacket and a green and black striped sweater which Violet told him brought out his eyes.

The record store had been crowded which was a rare occurrence and so the two teens didn't stay for very long, only long enough for Tate to see if they had anything new Nirvana wise and for Violet to check out their retro rock section, but neither bought anything and agreed to come back in a few days and check again when there were less people filling up the place up.

The next destination was in the more secluded part of town where the alleys held ghosts of drug deals gone wrong and the buildings gave the impression they may collapse at any second. Most people would do whatever they had to in order to avoid a place like this, but Violet found it oddly soothing. It showed the darker parts of LA and was not coated in a lair of bullshit and fake labels. This place was dark, depressing, and truthful like a punch to the gut it forced you to see not everything in this world was happy go lucky and perfect.

"This should only take a minute or two." Tate told her as they turned to walk down a dark alley despite the sunny day. He made sure to keep her behind them as they approached a shadowy figure who became easier to see the closer they got. "Kevin, you got my stuff?"

"Don't I always?" A guy, maybe a year older than Tate held one hand out while the other combed through his black hair. He glanced at Violet looking her up and down though he refrained from speaking with her since this was a business transaction not a social call. "You got my money?"

Reaching in to his pocket the blond male pulled out a small wad of cash before handing it over and take the small baggy filled with what looked like sugar though Violet knew it was actually coke. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Kev. You still stopping by Thursday for a little green?"

Kevin nodded before pulling out a cigarette and setting it between his lips. "That's the plan. Hey, whose the broad?"

Violet narrowed her eyes. "My name is Violet not broad fuck face."

"She's a feisty one Langdon, I like her." Kevin laughed as he lit his smoke. "You know Leah is going to flip shit if she spots you with another girl. She never can seem to take the hint that you never have nor will you ever be interested in her."

Tate felt his muscles clench at the mention of one of the girls who went to Westfield and seemed to have some odd obsession with him. "If she values her life then she will back off."

"Doubtful man, highly unlikely to happen." Kevin shook his head before he offered a cigarette to Tate who refused and then to Violet who took it quickly with a mumbled 'thanks' in his general direction. "I was just giving you a friendly warning Langdon. You know me, doing what I can for the good of man kind and all that jazz."

Violet snorted even thought she did her best to cover it up. "Says that man who just sold us coke."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a generous guy I guess."

Tate noticed the way Kevin kept eyeing Violet and he could feel rage start to coil in his stomach getting ready to spring free. He wanted to leave before for that happened because the last thing he wanted was for Violet to see that side of him, at least at this point in time. He knew that while she was different than most, his darker side, the urges he go to hurt people, to see their blood their life essence drain their bodies, would most likely terrify her. One day he would show her, when she was ready and maybe just maybe she would come to care for the monster within; maybe the monster she had inside of her, the one which caused her to cut, would accept the news without a problem. Only time would tell.

Still, he wanted to make it clear to the other male that this girl was off limits and before he could really think about his actions, he slung his arm around her shoulders and places a soft kiss to her cheek just missing her lips, but still close enough to make it clear she was not on the market for the other teen. The leather wearing drug dealer recieved the message loud and clear and because he knew Tate, he knew this girl, no matter how attractive and witty she may be, was spoken for plain and simple and if he wanted to keep all his ody parts he would back off, so he would without question; he happened to like all parts of his anatomy attached and exactly how they happened to be as they were.

"Catch you later Kev, we have to get going, but thanks and see you Thursday." Leaving no room for more conversation, he turned, arm still around her shoulders and headed off in the opposite direction.

Violet wanted to say something and yet she wasn't sure what she should say or if she had read in to things and seen more than what was actually there. Deciding the kiss was probably nothing, she kept her mouth shut and just enjoyed the rest of her time with Tate. She liked him and would not ruin the day by lingering on things she probably shouldn't. Still she could not help it when she brought her fingers up to her cheek, still warm from his lips on her flesh, and smiled. Tate couldn't possibly know this, but that had been her first ever kiss by a guy, well by a guy that she actually liked. First grade crushes and kisses due to intoxication did not count in her opinion. Her first real kiss came from Tate Langdon and she secretly hoped it wouldn't be the last.

TBC...

AN: This chapter had a little romantic undertone and while not a lot happened it does set up things and hint for the next chapter which is her first day of school. Someone wanted a kiss so I decided to give an almost kiss for the time being. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry for mistakes and such I just feel crappy today, but writing helps take my mind off of it. I will try to post again in a couple of days if I can.

Please R&R like always!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet Harmon had never been a fan of school, even as a child. It wasn't that she found classes boring; quite the opposite actually, she enjoyed learning something new and made her mission to learn at least one new thing every day. It was her peers she had a problem with. Socializing had never been something she excelled at, not that she wanted to. Back in Boston she was content to simply remain unseen by her classmates because being invisible was better than being seen and risk becoming a target of someones hatred. Her plan had been to do the same in Westfield, but for some reason a group of girls around her age had set their sights on her and from the moment she had entered the building they had done whatever they could to make her miserable.

At first Violet did her best to just ignore it and move on. They where high school bitches and nothing more. What did she care what they thought of her? The insults about her clothing, her hair, the way she spoke just rolled off her shoulders because they knew nothing about her and acting the way they did just made them look stupid, which Violet found hilarious. So she dealt with the comments as if she had not heard them. Apparently the girls didn't take to kindly to being ignored because on her way to lunch, Violet found herself corner by five of them with a group starting to form around them hoping to catch a cat fight.

"Student council passed a rule about smoking in public places.: A girl with dark hair and tanned skin blocked her path as she crossed her arms and glared at Violet.

Another girl, obviously friends with the first, smirked. "Second hand smoke kills."

Usually Violet would tell them to fuck off, but the last thing she needed was to get in to a fight on her first day so she quickly dropped her cigarette and stubbed it out with her shoe. "I'm new, I didn't know."'

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The leader screeched as she bent down to pick up the remains of the cigarette butt. "People sit here! People eat here!"

"You don't even know me." Violet took a step back and stifled the urge to roll her eyes at this girls overreaction. She was lucky that the girl from Boston hadn't stabbed her in the eye with the cigarette while it was still lit. "Why are you doing this?"

Another girl answered. "Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer so she takes this kind of seriously."

Okay, that was understandable to a degree Violet supposed, but that still did not give this Leah chick the right to be a bitch about it. Though Leah obviously had not gotten the memo that kindness was more effective than bitchiness. "Eat it. Eat it or I am going to kick the shit out of you."

"What?" She couldn't possibly of heard her right. When Violet realized that Leah did indeed speak those words, her posture stiffened as she readied herself for a fight she knew was coming. "No."

Another girl, this one had been standing behind the others, stepped forward. "Come on Leah, leave her alone she's like twelve."

"No." Leah grabbed Violets upper arm and tried to force the cigarette in the direction of her mouth. "I want to see her eat it."

"Fuck you!" Violet snapped before rearing back and sending a glob of spit in her face with a satisfied smirk.

The taller of the two wiped her face with the back of her hand as rage filled her eyes. "You are dead! You are so dead! Kyle, hold her still so I can teach this bitch a lesson."

Kyle, one of the jocks who was always vying for the coke whores attention, grabbed Violet by her arms and twisted them around her back so she was unable to move more than a few inches in either direction.

"Leave her alone!" Tate had been heading to his car during lunch when he heard the commotion. People had been mumbling about Leah and her posse teaching the new girl a thing or two about manners. Usually he minded his own business, but since the only knew girl was Violet, he decided he should probably see what the fuck was going on. If those girls laid a hand on her nobody would be able to find the bodies. He had the reputation of psycho for a reason.

The football star glared at Tate and tried to not remember a fight they had on the beach over a year ago. a fight he could never forget thanks to the scars on his body. "Is this your business Langdon?"

"I said leave her the fuck alone." Visions of blood, guts splattered all over the pavement like some twisted work or art filled his head and causing his heart to race. "Get your filthy hands off of her."

"Or what?" Kyle taunted digging his fingers deep in to the flesh of her arm leaving red marks that would no doubt be bruises by morning. "You're outnumbered Langdon."

Tate's smirked was downright sinister. "Never stopped me before."

Hearing this words Kyle immediately released Violet. Fear was evident in his posture, though he would never admit it. He was a tough guy sure, or at least he liked to think so, but he wasn't stupid and the last thing he needed was to spend another month in the hospital, especially it being the football season and all. "Let it go Leah. We can finish this another time when we won't have to watch out for teachers. This isn't over Langdon, not by a longshot."

Ignoring the other boy, Tate turned to Violet he offered her his hand which she gratefully accepted. "Come on, let's get out of here. Someone really should pick up the trash. Maybe school council should make that their next order of business."

00000000000000

Instead of going to their next class, Tate and Violet opted for skipping out and enjoying what was left of the day. They had ended up at her place and thankfully neither Pat nor Chad said anything about them being there in the middle of the day. The gay couple understood what must have happened when they noticed the newly forming bruises on Violets arm. She would get a pass on a lecture about the importance of education, for her first couple of days at least.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you did for me Tate because I do, but now that bitch is going to think I need you to protect me which I don't. I have got to be ready next time. God, I just want to kill her!"

"Then do it." Tate was completely serious about the words coming out of his mouth. "One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service. You were right about her never leaving you alone if you don't make some sort of stand."

Violet rolled her eyes thinking he was joking. "What do you suggest I do, shoot up the school?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about." He replied honestly. "I even have a stash of guns stored beneath my bed for the occasion."

The teen girl gave him look not knowing if he was being serious or not. She knew Tate was crazy, it was one of the main reasons she liked him in the first place, but was he kill the entire population of school crazy? She wasn't sure of the answer. She had often thought of taking a razor blade to the throats of each bimbo in her old school, but she never acted on it even when she wanted nothing more than to give in to the temptation to do so.

Letting out a deep sigh, he down in a black bean bag chair she had sitting in the corner. "Look, you want her to leave you alone and stop making your life a living hell? Other than killing her and I still think you should by the way, there is only one other option; scare her, make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to."

"Is that why that Kyle guy looked about ready to piss himself?" She questioned while leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette.

"Do you really want to know the answer?" When she nodded slowly he shrugged. " He fucked with me and now he knows better."

"That's it?" Well that had been a bit of a letdown. "Don't I get any of the gory details?"

His blond hair bounced slightly as he blew out a deep breath. Visions of that night, blood, insane laughter, fire, the flash of silver from a knife, and the taste of blood, both his his and some not, bubbled to the forefront of his mind. "You're not ready for the gory details yet Vi. When I know for sure you won't go running and screaming from the room then I promise to tell you every detail, but until then you'll just have to deal with the anticipation of not knowing."

"I can accept that, for now." She agreed before sitting down on the floor next to him. "So any suggestions on how I go about scaring her in to fearing me? She's a coke head, I heard her talking about letting some guy do it off her nipples and before you answer, I do not want to know if it was you. I'm not a rat so I can't threaten to tell her parents. Somehow I doubt stealing her designer bag will create much fear either. I'm open to suggestions here Tate?"

"If you can get her here I will take care of that part." Now Tate was actually starting to get in to it. "Fear is something I excel at and for the record, I would never touch Leah even if it were for the best coke in the world, but if you are offering to let me do coke off your nipples then I am damn sure up for it."

"I'm sure you are perv." She teased punching him in the arm playfully. "Tate, are you sure you want to do this? The last thing I want is for you to get in to trouble, especially because of me."

Tate turned in his seat so that he was looking directly at her. "Vi, I would do this for a Snickers bar. Trouble is my version of fun, but helping you is a bonus. I like you Violet, a lot."

Which was true, he jerked off thinking about her all the time. Not that he would tell her since she might find it kind of creepy. Then again, Violet was different so she could actually end up flattered instead of creeped out. Still, it would be best not to test that theory right now.

A shiver shot down her spine when he reached out to touch her cheek. "I will never understand why you like me. Nobody ever likes me besides your sister of course and I am fine with it being that way."

"Do I need a reason to like you?" He asked before going on to answer his own question and her unasked one as well. "You're funny, smart, beautiful, sarcastic, have a great sense of style, great taste in music, and you aren't afraid of a little blood and gore. You are the first girl I have ever been attracted to beyond just the physical and usually I have to be high. I don't think you have a clue what you do to me."

Before she even had a chance to process all of what he had said, Violet felt Tate's warm chapped lips against her own. A spark, much like a flame coming to life for the first time, started to burn in her belly and fan out to the rest of her body leaving behind a tingling sensation. Yet as soon as it started it came to halt. The kiss itself may have only lasted a second, but both teens knew neither of them would ever forget it. It was the start of something they had never seen coming. Who knew one little kiss could change an entire dynamic?

TBC...

AN: I am sorry if this chapter wasn't the greatest, for some reason it just gave me a hard time. I will try to do better on the next one. Let me know what you all thought.

Please R&R like always!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate had decided not to attend school Wednesday since he was setting things up for when Violet would bring Leah over that afternoon. The blond teen had decided to keep it basically pretty simple. He thought of it like a math equation, how does one get rid of a junkie whore? The answer was simple enough; you get said bitch to overdose without even knowing it. Leah was a Coke whore and if she wanted Coke then that's what she would get, well she would think she was getting Coke. She would really betting Heroin and everyone who does the real hard stuff knows you don't snort Heroin. Pulp Fiction had been his main motivation because he had watched it a week earlier during one of his bouts of boredom and the OD scene had always been one of his favorites.

Getting Heroin had been easy, all he had to do was raid his mothers closet for the box which held all of her past lovers shit they left behind. One guy, Travis, had been a dealer and good one, Tate was actually sad to see him go, but when he left he left his drugs and since Tate wasn't one for Heroin that small stash had remained untouched. He would mix it with a bit of his own Coke, something he hated to do since he considered it a waste, but he was doing this for Violet so he could deal with the small loss in his personal drug supply.

Since he didn't want to deal with a dead body, Tate also had a shot of adrenaline handy just in case. He wanted to scare the other girl in to leaving Violet alone and she couldn't be scared if she were dead. Plus a dead girl would bring about a missing persons and that brought cops which was just added work so Tate decided death was out of the question, though if this did not achieve the desired results then there would be no other option than to kill her, not that the Nirvana obsessed teen who hated the world was against that or anything. If he were going to be truthful with himself then Tate would admit to himself that he was kind of hoping Leah didn't learn her lesson this time around, but he figured she would because she was a stupid whore, but even a stupid whore could have moments of intelligence especially when it comes to self preservation.

Since this wasn't something Tate wanted Addie to see, he had made arrangements for her to spend the day at a friends house because she did not have school. Beau was in the attic so there was nothing to worry about there. After talking with Violet, the pair had agreed it would be best to do this at his place instead of hers because her uncle could find out and that would definitely not work in their favor. Violet had no idea of the details on what was going to happen, but she trusted Tate and if he wanted to do this at his place then there must be a pretty good reason so she just went with it.

By the time got everything set up, Leah and Violet where about to arrive. Not five minutes later he heard Violet knock three times just as they had planned before he heard her open the door and then footsteps on the basement stairs. Seconds later Violet appeared with Leah in tow and Tate smiled cruelly.

"Ah, it's my favorite girl and the Coke whore." He motioned with his left hand for Leah to step closer to the small table he had set up. "Violet explained how this all works yes? You and your cronies leave her alone and in return you get a free sample plus discounts in the future."

The bitchy brunette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't agree. Now where are the drugs I was promised?"

"Go ahead and take a line or two." Tate told her as he sent Violet a small smirk letting her know this is what he had planned. "If you like it then we can talk business."

Violet watched as Leah leaned down to snort what looked like Coke, but knowing Tate it was most likely something different. She had no idea what the details of his plan happened to be, but she trusted him and so she would remain silent for the time being. If this got the other girl off her back then she was all for it. Besides, harder drugs were kind of out of her range, she stuck mostly to weed and speed when the occasion called for it. Even though she may not know a lot when it came to Coke, even the Boston born teen knew something to be wrong when Leah's body suddenly stiffened.

"Tate?" She questioned watching as her tormentor from school fell to the floor with blood pouring from her nose, tremors wracking her body, and even a bit of what appeared to foam seeping from the corners of her mouth. "Tate what the fuck did you give her? What's happening?"

"Stupid whore can't even tell when her Coke is laced with Heroin." His smirk widened as he watched the twitching girl continue to bleed from her nose and now her mouth. "Drug lesson number one Vi, you don't snort Heroin. As for what's happening to her, well she is dying and rather painfully I might add."

Violet was stunned while Tate watched on amused while Leah continued to convulse. She had started to vomit all over herself and mixed in with the puke was bits of blood and stomach acid. It was truly a horrific sight and something one would only ever think they'd see in a horror movie. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head leaving only the whites showing. The twitching and convulsing started to slow before eventually they stopped completely as did any other movement in her body including the rise of fall of her chest which would indicate she was breathing.

Violets hand covered her mouth as she watched the girl on the floor actually piss herself though all other movement had stopped. She couldn't believe Leah could actually die, that Tate would take it that far. Pulling her hand from her mouth she ran over to kneel next to the other girl and checked for a pulse. "Are you crazy? You were supposed to scare her not kill her! We need to call 911 and get her some help."

"She looked pretty frightened to me and don't worry." Leaning down next to her he pulled out a syringe full of adrenaline. "She is going to live, I am going to bring her back. Hold her down while I inject this in to her heart. When she wakes up she will be fine and thoroughly terrified. This is what you wanted remember?"

"I never asked for this." She replied though did what he asked of her as he injected the needle in to her heart. "I thought you would rough her up a little or threaten her. I never thought you would try to kill her! Tate, she is going to tell her parents and they'll call the cops. We are going to end up in prison for attempted murder!"

Pulling the syringe from her chest he looked up at Violet and shook his head. "That's not going to happen. Leah is going to be much to scared to tell anyone what happened here. I'm not stupid Vi, I have everything covered. You have nothing to worry about okay? I said I would handle it and I will."

Before either could say anything more, Leah's body jerked upwards as she took a long deep breath before her eyes once again rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. "See? I told you she would live. I am going to dump her somewhere, it's better if I don't tell you where just to keep our bases covered. I need you to stay here and clean this up while I'm gone. Towels are in the upstairs bathroom, bleach is in the corner, and after have finished you need to burn the towels and whatever is left of the drugs. We can't leave any trace of what just happened."

When he failed to get a response from the girl he was growing to care for, he snapped his fingers in front of her face until she looked up at me. "You can't leave any evidence behind alright? Violet, everything is going to be fine. Don't start freaking out on me now. We are in this together. Now I have to dump her before she wakes up, but I swear I will do this as quickly as I can. I will help you finish up when I get back."

When he kissed her cheek Violet did her best not to cringe at the action. Her mind and heart were racing. Even after he had left she wasn't sure what to think and she started to do as he requested on autopilot rather than actual thought or choice of her own accord. Part of her wondered if perhaps she was dreaming, but when she pinched herself and did not wake up in her own bed ack in Boston she realized without a doubt she was living in this nightmare. What had they done? What would happen to Leah?

Tate on the other hand was whistling happily as he drove towards the bad part of town. He couldn't be happier in this moment. Everything was going according to plan. All he had to do was dump Leah's body. She would leave Violet alone and they could be happy. All he wanted since meeting Violet was to make her happy. That was the reason he had done this in the first place. He would do anything for her, all she need do was ask.

It only took about ten minutes to get to the destination he had picked out beforehand and as soon as they arrived he shut off his car before getting out and opening up the back door. Leah was still unconscious on a tarp covering the backseat and the blond boy was more than thrilled to slap her awake after he made sure he had put his leather gloves on to cover his prints.

It took a few nice hard slaps to get her to wake up and focus on him, but when she did, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back harshly. "Now I want you to listen and listen good. You leave Violet alone from now. If you even look at her the wrong way or if you tell anyone about what happened then I am going to come back for you and I will take my time killing you. I will peel your flesh from your bones piece by piece while you are still alive and after that I will cut off different parts of your body starting with your tits. I'll even make sure to cauterize the wounds so your torture lasts even longer. I'll save your tongue for last so I can revel in your screams. Only after I have had my fill of hearing you beg for mercy will I slit your throat. Remember that if the urge to open your whore mouth presents itself."

With that said, he let go of her hair, grabbed her by the legs and yanked her out of the backseat. Her head made a loud sickening crack as it met the pavement. Once she was out of the car, Tate kicked her body to the side of the alley before taking his gloves off, tossing them in to the back, slamming the door and moving round to the front. Now that he had taken care of the trash it was time to head back and make sure Violet was alright and be sure everything was gone in case something went wrong though he seriously doubted Leah would ever tell anyone, not if she wanted to live anyways.

TBC...

AN: The next chapter will pick up where this left off. Violet will confront Tate. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.

Please R&R like always!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

By the time Tate returned from dumping Leah, he found Violet in the basement, which she had cleaned spotless, and she was crouched in the corner staring at her hands. At first she didn't even realize Tate had returned until he was crouched down in front her grabbing her smaller hands in his much larger ones so gently she wondered how someone who could be so sweet could also hold such much darkness inside of them. How could Tate touch her so gently when less than an hour before he was giddy watching a girl toy the line of life and death?

"Violet?" His hands moved to her face, still just as gentle as before. "Come on Vi, you need to get some air. Lets go outside. I took care of everything just like I promised. I doubt she will be bothering you anymore. You don't have to worry about her. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you I swear."

Her eyes focused as she snapped back to reality before tearing his hands off of her face and standing up as quickly as she could. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Stay the hell away from me Tate! You are sick, you're a monster! I thought-I thought you were different. I guess I was partly right huh? You are different, but not in a good way. Tate, you brutalized Leah, you killed and then brought her back. You were only supposed to scare her!"

"I did for you!" He yelled running his hands in his hair. "I did it so she would leave you alone. You said yourself you wanted to kill her, I just did it for you. You are so pure Violet, so sweet, and the last thing I wanted was for you to do something that may taint your innocence and purity so I did it for you. Why are you so upset with me Vi? She's alive, I didn't kill her even thought she would have deserved it. I let her live because you wanted it that way. I can't see the bad here; she gets to keep breathing and you won't be tormented anymore. Aren't you happy Violet? I want you to be happy; since the moment I saw you thats all I wanted."

"Do you hear the words spewing out of your mouth?" Violet was pressed up against the wall slowly making her way to the stairs and with each movement Tate would mimic her even if he did not realize it. "You don't even care the pain you caused her, you only care about the fact I'm upset with you. Leah may be a bitch, but nobody deserves to have done to them what you did to her. What if someone did something like that to me or Addie even?"

He shook his head quickly in response. "That would never happen because I would stop them before they got the chance."

"Yeah by killing them!" Deep down Violet knew Tate wouldn't hurt her, but in the end she worried about what he would do to the rest of the world. "The world doesn't work that way Tate. You can't just kill or hurt someone because of something they say or do. You say you did it for me and I get it, I do, but when I look at you I feel sick. What you did was wrong so wrong and you are unable to see it. Can you even feel anything? Has the world turned you so cold you're not able to feel compassion, kindness, empathy, or love? Have you always been this way or did someone hurt you so badly you lost your soul?"

"So you hate me?" His voice quivered and his dark eyes filled with tears. "You see me as some monster? Vi, please don't hate me. What can I do to make you trust me again? How can I earn your forgiveness?"

"I don't hate you Tate." Which was the truth, she did not hate the boy standing in front of her; she pitied him. "I feel sorry for you. Look, I won't tell anyone what happened here because I feel like it was my fault. Like you said, you only did it for me, but let me make this clear okay? I never want to see you again. This friendship, whatever we were is done for good. Nothing you say or do can fix this."

Tate could literally feel his heart shatter at her words. Why was she doing this? Why wasn't she happy? How could she say, let alone think the things she was saying? How could his beautiful Violet believe for one second he was unable to feel? All he did was feel, everything, all the time and sometimes it became almost too much to bear. The world they had been forced to live in was the monster, not him. He did what he had to do in order to survive; if he was messed up it was only because the world and people in it had molded him in to one.

Taking two strides forwards he reached out to her helpless. "Violet no, please don't talk like that. There has to be something I can do to make this better. Anything, I'll do anything Vi just name it."

"Stay away from me!" She screeched shoving him away with her hands when he got to close for her liking. "You disgust me. You make me want to throw up and thought of you ever touching me or even looking at me makes me wish I could burn even the memory of you from my mind and my skin. The difference between you and me is the fact you can go on pretending like nothing happened since you don't care, but me? I have to live with this forever, for the both of us. You really are like everyone else because just when I thought I could trust someone, when I fell for the idea you would never hurt me, you do something like this and the worst part? The worst part is you've hurt me the most."

With those words she was gone having fled up the stairs and unbeknown to her, Violet had taken Tate's heart and what was left of his soul, with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fuck!" After Violet had left Tate went to his room and immediately started picking up whatever he could grab and throwing it against the wall.

A lamp shattered as it smashed against the wall about his bed. A glass bowl was the next victim then came the skull bong he had made in ceramics class a year earlier. Books, CD's, knick knacks, bottles, empty soda cans, nothing was safe from his wrath and when he finally ran out of things to destroy, his hands went to his blond locks as he pulled as hard as he possibly could. The pain was a temporary relief, but like all things it did not last and he soon found himself on his knees sobbing as he continued to yank on his hair harshly.

"Screw up! Screw up! Screw up!" The voices in his head were telling him he was worthless, that he had lost the one person in the world he could have redeemed his sorry soul. Violet hated him and he had no idea how to fix it. "ARGHHH! Worthless whore did this! It's all her fucking fault! Should have let that bitch stay dead!"

 _'Leah's not the reason you lost Violet, you are.'_

 _'She saw the monster you try so hard to keep hidden.'_

 _'She hates you.'_

 _'You will never be good enough for her no matter what you do or how hard you try.'_

Tate could feel a sob rise up in his throat and bubble out past his lips as he remembered with such clarity the look on her face. Her expression had been filled with pain, disgust, and even a bit of fear. Violet was scared of him and that was what bothered him the most. He could have taken it if she hated him because he understood hate, he hated the world and almost everything and everyone in it. Fear though, fear was something different altogether.

Usually he enjoyed it when people feared him, it was a sort of rush, but not now. He would never want Violet to fear him, it broke his heard all over again to even think about it. Why couldn't he seem to do one thing right? He'd tried so hard to be what she need, to do what he thought she wanted and yet he failed, like he always seemed to do. Why was nothing ever enough?

 _'She needs to be punished.'_

 _'Kill her.'_

 _'It would be easy.'_

 _'Imagine the feeling of pulling a trigger watching as a bullet tears through her tiny body spilling her life all over the floors.'_

 _'Or picture the pretty picture her blood would make as it spilled from her slashed throat.'_

He could see all of it in his head. Tate felt the knife in his hand, cold steel pressed against a tender throat. Blood staining her shirt, his shirt, the floor, spreading out like a halo around the pair of them. Her eyes wide and full of panic, but the moment the life left her eyes a flash of relief. A silent thank you for saving her from this rotting filthy world. Maybe he would even join her in whatever came after one left the world of the living.

 _'She deserves it for what she has done to you.'_

 _'Make her pay.'_

No, something was wrong. He cared to much for Violet to end her life. She was not the problem, he was. Violet was good and pure. The blond boy wanted her to live her life because she would have an amazing life due to the fact she herself was amazing. Violet was meant to have the best life possible and Tate would do whatever he could to ensure that happened. So she was upset with him right now, but despite what she said, he knew there had to be a way to fix the situation they found themselves in. He would do whatever it took because they had a connection, a bond, a magnet pull and she would only be ale to fight against that for so long.

He remembered the feel of her lips against his when he had kissed her; the way she gasped and the feel of her racing heart against his own. It was more than simple lust. What they had was real and raw and you don't give up on something like that. If Violet wasn't willing to fight for what they could be in the future then he was damn sure willing to fight enough for the both of them.

He was willing to fight for until his very last breath if that's what it took. The voices were wrong, he was going to prove it to them and to her. He would win back her trust and friendship; he would prove himself to her. She was the only person that mattered; he give a flying fuck what the rest of the worlds population though of him they didn't matter, but she did, Violet mattered more than anything else in his opinion.

 _'Do it!'_

 _'You know you want to.'_

"No!" Tate screamed as he pushed himself off of the floor. He could never, would never hurt Violet. He was pretty sure he was falling in love with that beautiful girl of his and even if she may not be willing to realize it or accept it, he was pretty sure she was falling for him as well, or at least she had been before he fucked everything up, but he would fix it; he would.

 _'We are only trying to help you.'_

"Get out!" His hands were at his head again as he started smacking as hard as he could. "Get out of my head!

Then, as if they had gotten the message, the voices were gone thought Tate knew they would be back; they always came back.

TBC...

AN: I think this chapter came out okay and I hope that you feel the same. Lately I get a lot of favorites and follows, but if you don't mind I would love a review or two since I like hearing what you have to say.

Please R&R like always!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet had managed to avoid Tate for a full week at school and just to be sure she did not run in to him after or before school, she made sure to keep herself locked in her room under the pretense of unpacking or homework. She knew this tactic wouldn't work forever, but for the time being it seemed to be a great solution. Besides, she could only handle so many face to face situations in one week and she had already spoken to Leah. It wasn't something Violet had wanted to do and yet she did because the bruises on the other girls face, the fear in her eyes whenever someone walked to close for her liking, it was Violets fault and the least she could do was apologize and try to explain even though no explanation would ever be enough. Oddly enough Leah hadn't flipped out or anything, she actually told Violet to be careful. Of course the girl from Boston was confused, but relieved she hadn't been beaten to a bloody pulp, which she would have allowed if that's what it took for Leah to deal with what had happened to her.

Currently Violet was sitting at her desk trying to get some math homework done, and yet she kept looking over at Tates house wondering what he was doing. Was he listening to Nirvana like her? Was he indulging in his bad coke habit? Was he perhaps playing with Addie or his brother? Why did she even care? She hated him for what he had done right? It was wrong and if even though she understood it and appreciated it to a certain degree, Violet couldn't let herself forgive him. She had seen what forgiveness had done to her parents and she was better than that. She would not be weak like her mother; no, Violet wanted to be strong and that meant staying away from the almost murderer.

Usually she would be trying to get some sleep, but the truth was she hadn't sleep more than two hours at a time since the event. Whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was Leah's convulsing body, Tates psychopathic smile, vomit covering the floor, she could hear maniacal laughter in the background as a disembodied voice told her she was next, and it was too much. The nightmares were so intense she would wake up covered in sweat and her entire body would be shaking so badly one may think her to be having a seizure. Sometimes she would wake up chocking on a scream she knew she couldn't let out since it would most likely wake up Patrick and Chad.

Still the nightmares were sweet relief compared to the dreams where Tate was kissing her and telling her how beautiful she was. She could almost swear the touches, so gentle and sweet, were real and she could taste the uniqueness that was Tate Langdon whenever she would lick her lips. A part of her wondered if her dreams meant that she was just as psychopathic as him due to the fact that she wanted him even after the things he had done. Her mother used to tell her the wanted what it wanted, but Violet refused to listen to heart and instead trusted her brain which happened to be flashing neon warning signs whenever she dared think of the blonde boy.

Letting out a deep sigh, Violet pushed her homework aside knowing nothing was getting done tonight unless she found a way to clear her head. If she had any weed on her then that would do the trick, but she had yet to find a dealer and she refused to go to Tate so she would have to do something else. Usually cutting would work, but again that hadn't been doing the trick and actually ended up making her think of Tate even more because she knew he was a cutter as well and looking at her scars made her think of his and the strange bond they shared. That only really left one option, getting smashed and she could since Patrick was working and Chad had gone out to dinner with a few straight friends. He'd invited her along, but she declined telling him she had a lot of homework and she had some so it wasn't a complete lie.

Standing up she moved in the direction of her bedroom door getting ready to head downstairs so would be able to sneak some of Chads wine from the dining room cabinet. As long as she did not take to much then he wouldn't notice and if he did he would think his husband had indulged in a glass or two when he got off of work. Well she had been planning to head downstairs until a sound of movement caught her attention making her pause. Neither Chad nor Pat would be back for hours even if they where they most certainly wouldn't break glass to get in to the house.

Violet felt her heart leap up in to her throat. Someone was breaking in to the house when she was home alone and she'd left her phone downstairs. Great, this day just got better and fucking better. It couldn't be Tate, he had a knack of getting in to her house without having to break the windows, which Chad was going to pissed about since he had recently replaced them all with newer glass. A part of her didn't want to survive this just so she wouldn't have to hear him bitch about it for weeks to come.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Okay, don't panic she thought to herself. If Violet Harmon was one thing she was a survivor and she had no plans of going down because of some idiots who were in to petty theft and didn't have the brains to pick a lock instead of bust a window. She had limited options and the main ones were to either run or fight back. Considering her room was on the second floor running did not appear to be a viable option so that only left fighting, but if there was more than one attacker and it sounded that way, she was screwed. When it came to fighting she could usually hold her own, but numbers mattered and she was up against and undetermined amount of attackers.

Looking around her room she knew she needed to find some sort of weapon. The only thing she found was a lamp and hey, if it came to it a lamp could work really well especially when smashed against someone else's face or better yet, against the back of their skull. Okay, she had a weapon so now she needed to hide until the time was right. Since the footsteps started to get closer she decided to hide where she first found Addie, in her closet. It beat hiding under her bed, that never ended well in horror movies so she figured maybe she had a better chance if she hid in the closet. Those seemed to be her only options for the time being, at least until she could make it downstairs or outside where she would then go for help.

Sliding in to her closet and closing the doors, Violet did her best to stay quiet. She could hear someone standing outside her bedroom door and they weren't alone since there was more than one voice. She couldn't make out much of what they where saying other than things like 'find her' and 'make sure you fill the tub' which really made no sense in her opinion, but then who was she to question the rationality or sanity of robbers? To them what they were discussing probably made perfect sense.

A creak alerted her to the fact she was no longer alone in her bedroom and despite the situation she was not scared. Fear was sign of weakness and weakness could get you killed. She would face this situation like she had every other aspect of her life; she would face it head on and she was going to make damn that she survived. It was just as she made the silent vow to herself that the closet door was suddenly thrust open and instead of thinking Violet decided to let instinct take over and just reacted.

She felt at least two sets of hands grabbing at her and with her left hand she brought the lamp around and felt it smash against one of the attackers skulls. There was a scream as one set of hands released her and the thump told her whoever she hit had fallen to the floor. Violet could only really see shadows due to how dark it was in her room, but that was enough for her to be able to make out the form of attacker number two. It must have been a girl because she was about Violet's height. This made the sarcastic Boston born and bred female feel better because she had fought other girls before and she was pretty sure she would be able to take this chick down with the adrenaline running through her veins.

"You bitch!" The unknown female screeched as she clawed at Violets arm dragging her out of the closet. "You hit Dallas with a fucking lamp? I was going to make sure you went quick, but now I am going to make sure you suffer before we kill you and we are going to kill you despite your pitiful attempt to save your own skin."

"Fuck you and your psycho boyfriend!" Violet spat before bringing her right arm around as her nails sank in the girls cheek. Now she had never been a fan of cat fighting like the bitches in school, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Violet had to do whatever it took to survive and so she would do just that.

"I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish!" The would be robber grabbed a fistful of Violets hair yanking her head back. "Originally we had been planning to drown you, but I think now maybe I should just slash your throat. No, I think I will leave that honor to Dallas. Maybe I'll even let him play with you first, he does love his games."

"Go play with yourselves." Violet retorted bringing her elbow back in to her stomach and as soon as contact was made she felt her hair freed of the tight grasp it had been in and she knew this was her chance to make a run for it and she needed to take it.

Violet managed it to make out of her bedroom and down the stairs without a problem. She could see the front door a few feet away and knew if she made it to the door then she was home free. She felt as if her feet could not move quick enough for her liking, but she'd once read that when you are in a life or death situation time can appear as if it is slowing down and she figured that was the case in this situation.

She was only about a foot from the door when she heard her two attackers coming down the stairs and any second they would round the corner. She needed to get out of there before that happened and yet apparently that was not to be because in the next instant a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled in to the hall. Her struggles started to turn in to all out thrashing until a soothing voice filled her eyes.

"Shh, Violet it's okay it's just me, Tate." Immediately the hand removed itself from her mouth and Violet spun around to see her rescuer. Relief flooded her system almost instantly. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I had to stop you. There is a third attacker outside waiting in case you tried to escape. I need you to listen to me. You have to get to the basement. I need you to climb out the window and go to my house. Addie will be there waiting for you."

"You're not coming?" She whispered as she clutched at his arm.

He shook his head. "I need to take care of them and make sure they don't follow you."

Violet knew she did not have to ask what he was going to do, but she did want to know one little detail. "Are you going to kill them?"

His dark eyes rose to meet hers. "Is that what you want?"

She knew the answer without having to think about it. Bringing her hand up she rested it against his cheek for a moment. "Yes, I want you to kill them Tate."

Silence stood between them for a few seconds before he brought his lips down to hers quickly. The kiss was brief, but intense and then he was pushing her in the direction of the basement. "Go, I'll be there soon. Don't come back for me Violet, but you can call the cops. I'm going to make it appear as if it was self defense plus I have a friend whose father is on the force and he owes me a few favors. Now go Violet and be careful."

TBC...

AN: THe next chapter will pick up where this one left off and you will get to see what Tate does and how he handles the robbers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.

Please R&R like always!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Anger wasn't an emotion which was new to Tate Langdon; in fact he had felt it many times before in the past and usually his anger brought him comfort. Anger was something he understood better than any other emotion and in a way it gave him power. It gave him the power to deal with his batshit crazy mother, the douchebags at school who had nothing better to do than torment those they thought to be less than they were, and more importantly anger made it possible for him to deal with the rotting cesspool that passed as the world they lived in. Anger was the fuel he needed to survive day to day and so the blonde boy had learned to embrace it over the years.

Yet in this moment, he wasn't sure he had ever felt this kind of boiling rage; not even when he found Addie almost at the point of being raped by one of Constance's many lovers. When he had seen that one girl with her hands on his Violet, even the voices in his head were terrified by the pure undiluted animalistic rage that flooded his system demanding vengeance. How dare that filthy whore lay one finger on his girl? How dare she threaten Violet? Yes, Tate was angry and somebody was going to pay with their lives. This time he had Violet's permission to go for the kill and he wouldn't be wasting it. The only regret Tate did have was that he had to do this quickly before the cops arrived on the scene. Still, just because he didn't have a lot of time it did not mean he couldn't make sure they hurt.

He was simply relieved he had decided to try and talk to Violet tonight otherwise who knows what could have happened? His girl was a fighter, this he knew, but the odds and numbers had been stacked against her from the very beginning. Three against one never really ended in the favor of the one especially if the lone victim had no warning like in Violet's case. Tate, on the other hand, may be facing them alone, but he had the advantage since they had no idea he was there and his anger gave him strength. Now all he needed to do was figure what order he was going to kill them in and how to go about it.

The one waiting outside would probably be the one he should take out first. He would not have to worry about her coming in if she heard noises inside and interrupting him. He decided that he would take care of her quickly and without much of a mess since she hadn't physically tried to harm Violet plus he wanted to have time to make the other two suffer, especially the girl who appeared to be the leader. The other two had gone back upstairs after confirming Violet had not escaped through the front so Tate had his chance to take the third out. Should be easy enough considering she was about his age and a little taller than Violet, but not nearly as fit. Her body language was a good indicator of the fact she would not put up much of a fight, not that it'd really matter if she did.

Moving slowly so not to cause the floorboards or door to creak, Tate managed to make it out on the front porch without being seen or heard. It was almost disappointing with how easy it had been to come up behind her, raise his arms above her head before bringing down his hunting knife, a gift from Addie on his eleventh birthday, and straight in to her heart. He wished he had come at her from the front so he would have been able to see the look of fear and shock as it passed over her features, but he settled for hearing the whoosh as a rush of air left her lungs, and the thud her body body made as it fell to the ground lifeless. Blood poured out from the wound on her chest and he knew from years of hunting that he had most likely hit her aorta and that was why she died as quickly as she had.

Tate left the knife on the ground next to her knowing it would look more like self defense and an accident if the weapon had been dropped. Carrying it around after the deed at had been done would only arouse suspicion. He knew his friends father who happened to be on the force would take are of any inconsistencies anyways so one small mistake or two was not something he needed to worry about.

The man, Dallas, was the second one to go and his death was pretty less than impressive as well. A simple shove down the stairs and one split second of his head hitting one of the steps wrong on the way down was all it took to end his pathetic excuse of a life. You could hear the vertebrae in his neck snap all the way down and to the blonde boy watching from the top of the stairs, it was like hearing Beethoven play a beautiful symphony for the very first time. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. A part of him wished he had his camera with him so he would able to take of picture of the grotesque sight at the bottom of the stairs. The male body bent at angles which would baffle your mind was almost as beautiful a sight as Violet herself, almost though not quite.

With the other two taken care of Tate knew now was the time to play. One girl left, and unlike her friends she would not be getting away with a quick and mostly painless death. He was going to make sure she felt fear unlike anything she had ever felt before, and he would even allow her a bit of hope by letting her think that maybe, just maybe she had a real chance of getting away before ripping her hope from like one would tear off a bandaid though unlike with a bandaid, this would not be quick or painless. After he was sure he had crushed her hope of survival, then and only then, would he finally start the process of ridding her of the essence which was otherwise known as life. The time had come to make the voices in his head proud and he was going to do just that. He would make sure Violet knew what lengths he would go to in order to protect her. The time had come for the mouse to finally kill the mouse.

"Dallas? Dallas where are you? Did you find the bitch?" Her voice was coming from Violets room which Tate found to be fitting since that is where he wanted to kill her anyways.

Before heading in that direction he snuck in to Pat and Chads room where Pat kept an extra ax in the closet in case something happened to the one they used to chop up firewood. Tate thought it to be a rather odd place to have a spare ax, but he had a stash of guns hidden under his bed at home so who was he to judge? Besides it served the purpose he had in mind.

He spotted the leader in the hallway as she left Violet's room to presumably search for her boyfriend though Tate wouldn't give her the chance to see his body even though he knew without a doubt seeing her face as she found the body of her beloved would bring him countless hours of amusement. He would rather get this over and done with so he could go to Violet, assure her she was alright and save with him. He'd told her that he would do anything for her and he was hoping this would prove it to the stubborn girl he was quickly becoming obsessed with.

"He's otherwise occupied you stupid bitch." Tate spat the words as he swung the ax around in his hands.

The girl, Fiona, Tate recognized the face, she used to go to Westfield before she dropped out for some unknown reason, whirled around to face him. "Wo the hell are you?"

"Your worst fucking nightmare." He replied getting a firm grip on the ax. "You really picked the wrong house to break in to. Normally I am all for a little delinquent behavior, but you see you threatened the girl who has come to mean more to me than my own life and that's just not acceptable. To make this a little more interesting I will give you to the count of three before I come after you. Now I know one way or another you are going to die by my hand, but if you want to waste your time trying to get away then go for it, I don't mind the exercise it is good for me. One. Two."

Fiona turned on her heal to run which only caused Tate to grin maliciously. "Three."

He didn't bother running after her and instead chose to walk slowly as he began to whistle a tune from childhood. He could hear sirens in the far off distance and knew the cops would arrive in about ten minutes so the game would have to end sooner rather than later. Tate didn't bother speeding up his pace even though he knew this. It wasn't as if she could go many places since the stairs and master bedroom were blocked by him and that only left Violets room and connecting bathroom.

As he headed towards Violets bedroom he saw a flash of blond head to the connecting bathroom and thanks to the fact he used to run track, Tate beat her to the bathroom easily enough. The soon to be dead girl had already filled up the tub, most likely to drown Violet in and knowing this caused Tate to drop the ax and instead grab a fistful of her hair before bashing her skull against the porcelain edge and then shoving her face in the water even though she struggled trying to kick him off.

Pulling her out of the water he hissed in her ear. "Is this how you planned to do it? You were going to drown my Violet? You were going to put your disgusting filthy hands on her as you held her under the water?"

"Please stop!" Her words came out gargled as water spewed from her mouth, but Tate wasn't one to give in to the begging and pleading of others.

"You want me to stop? I will stop as soon as you're dead." For a second time her entire head was thrust under the water though this time she would not be coming back out, alive that is.

The slightly psychotic blonde boy watched in utter fascination as the struggling girl finally stopped moving altogether. A few bubbles, her bodies last ditch attempt to beat death, rose to the surface before finally nothing happened other than a twitch of her leg before all was still and all was silent. He waited a minute or two before getting to his feet just to be sure she was dead and after checking her pulse for a third time he was more than sure.

It took him a few seconds to snap out of his dazed state as he gazed down at his word of art, but more sirens and shouting alerted him to the fact he needed to fall in to the poor scared teen boy who had only done what he must in order to survive. The sooner he got through that crock of shit the sooner he would be able to see Violet. There was no way she she couldn't forgive him now. He could only hope that after the evens which took place this evening she would finally understand that the things he did, good or bad, were done for her. He would always do what he thought best for Violet even if she may not always agree.

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Originally I was going to have Violet come back, but that will be addressed in the next chapter and you will find out that she wanted to, but was unable. I want to thanks to the person who reviewed it gave me the inspiration to write this faster.

Please R&R like always!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet was utterly exhausted in every form by the time the cops had finished questioning both she and Tate. Thankfully the lead detective, Sergeant Spencer, the same cop who owed the blonde teen boy a favor, did his best to make things as simple and clean cut as possible. Of course she would have to go the station tomorrow to fill out a statement form, but other than that it looked like the case was going to be an open and shut one. Violet was happy about this due to the fact she simply wanted it to be over and done with. Tate wasn't lying about having friends in high places though she had to wonder if it was more a blackmail situation than that of one friend helping another. Either way it worked well in this particular situation so she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

The Sergeant also told her he had gotten in contact with her uncle Pat and Chad who insisted she stay the night at Tate's house since their house was technically still a crime seem and they would rather she slept somewhere they knew for sure she would be safe plus they figured she would rather not stay in a hotel with them. She was fine with that; she would rather be with Tate because despite everything, he had saved her life (she had no desire to know the details and hoped he kept them to himself) and even though it was insane and it was indeed insane, she felt completely safe with him. He could have walked away and let whatever would have occurred, but instead he chose to put his own life on the line for her, something nobody had ever done before.

Finally the cops left and Addie offered to make up the spare room. Despite not wanting to, Tate had called his mother and asked if Violet could stay. Of course after she found out about his 'heroic' behavior, Constance said yes. Her son knew the only reason she agreed was because now that Tate was considered a hero the entire town would know about it and she thrived on the attention a spotlight like that would bring. She was finally getting the perfect son she had always wanted even though Tate knew it wouldn't last, but if it got him time alone with Violet then he would be a fucking angel if that;s what it took. He never wanted or needed her approval and yet he would accept the rewards this time since they were more than worth it.

"Why?" The one worded question fell out of her lips before she had a chance to stop herself.

Tate, who was sitting next to her at the kitchen table, raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why what?"

Violet gave him a look stating it should be obvious what she had meant. "Why did you save me? You could have walked away, but you didn't, even after the way I treated you. Why did you put your life on the line like that?"

His gaze immediately locked with hers as a million different emotions swirled in those dark depths. "You already know why Vi, do you really need me to say the words?"

"No." She replied while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would however, like to hear the words so I know for sure I'm not losing my mind or getting the wrong idea."

"How about I show you instead?" Before Violet had a chance to ask him what the hell he meant, his lips were pressed against hers warm and demanding.

She knew it was wrong, she shouldn't have this kind of reaction to man who literally killed for her and yet Violet could not seem to stop herself from kissing him back. Nothing in this moment mattered; not Leah, not what happened earlier in the evening, nothing. Her hands went to his hair tugging him closer and Tate gave in as he stood up pulling her with him and crushing her smaller frame with his keeping her trapped between his body and the table. Teeth nipped at her lips until she opened them felt his tongue wet and welcoming brush up against the roof of her mouth sending shivers down her spine.

Violet raised one leg and hooked it around his hip needing to feel as much of him as possible while at the same time he let his hands skim down her sides to finally rest on her hips. She had never felt this way before, but now that she had, she would do anything to keep this feeling. It brought her more comfort than cutting ever could and part of her worried she may get addicted to Tate like one would get addicted to heroin. Was this what love felt like or could it all be chalked up to teenage lust? She had never felt this way about any other boy, but then again she had always known he was different; she had figured that out the first time she set eyes on the Kurt Cobain lookalike.

It was when she started to thrust her hip against his that Tate knew he needed to stop. He wanted Violet more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything and yet he wanted her when he was sure she wanted him as well. If he was going to have her then it would be when he was 100 percent certain she would not regret it in the morning and right now that wasn't something he could determine to be accurate or not.

"Vi, no Vi, we have to stop." He stated pulling his lips from her and removing his hands from her tiny waist. "You don't really want this right now."

"Yes I do." She said reaching out to pull him back against her, but failing when the blonde took a step back and further away from her. "I thought this is what you wanted too?"

Tate ran his fingers in his hair as a way to distract himself from giving in and touching her for a second time. "Believe me Violet, I want you so badly and that's never happened to me before with a girl."

A thought crossed her mind. "Are you gay?"

She had not pegged him as gay since he'd kissed her before, but right now that was the only reason she could think of as to why he wouldn't want to be with her. Unless he physically was unable to get it up because he wasn't attracted to her. Was she so undesirable that even someone as fucked up as Tate Langdon couldn't be attracted to her? She wasn't a supermodel, she knew, yet she wasn't exactly double bagger ugly right?

"No." He groaned in frustration. "I want you Vi, but I don't want our first time to be something you regret in the morning. I sound like a fucking girl saying this, but you deserve something special when the time is right and I do not feel that tonight is the night. You've been through so much you have so many emotions raging inside of you. You have no idea what you want and I can't let you do this; if you were any other girl then I wouldn't fucking care, but you're not any other girl and so I have to do what's right even if you end up pissed at me because of it. Christ, we haven't even been on a proper date yet. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to do right by you Violet Harmon. I want to give you everything you deserve and you deserve more than a quick fuck against the kitchen table."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts before continuing. "Tonight when I heard what they were going to do to you I nearly lost it. The thought of anyone hurting you tears me apart and I will never let that happen. Just thinking of any one of them touch a hair on your head had me out for blood. I would never let anyone or anything hurt you because I care about your feelings more than my own. I've never felt that way about anyone before. Do I love you? Hell I'm not sure I even know what love is and we haven't known each other that long, but I think I could love you. I'm not a good person Vi, I know I'm not just like I know you deserve way better than me. You deserve only the best and if I could be that for you I would. I'd do anything for you Violet."

Violet felt her eyes start to moisten though she willed the tears to stay back. Everything he was saying mirrored how she felt about him exactly. Nobody had ever loved her before and so like Tate she had no idea what real love was, but god she wanted to know. She wanted to know what pure untainted love was like. She wanted to be with someone who wouldn't break her heart or use her. She wanted to have the whole stupid white picket fence thing with her soulmate and deep down a part of her was screaming out that she could have all that and more with him if only she would push past her own fears.

"Tate, I like you, I really like you. Tonight I was ready to march back in to the house just to make sure you weren't hurt and if you had been I know without question I would have killed them all with my bare hands, but of course Addie wasn't letting me out her sight let alone out of this house." She shook her head at how stupid she sounded unable to convey her thought correctly. "I don't know how to explain it right. I never had good examples of a healthy relationship and like you I don't know where to begin when it comes to us. I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame and I love that burn. When I'm with you I feel alive and I won't lose that again. Who cares if you're messed up? I'm messed up as well and maybe even worse than you. We will never have what people consider a normal relationships because let's face it, neither you nor I am normal and that is okay. Do you want to know why that's okay? It's alright because it works for us."

He looked at her with hope. "Does this mean you forgive for what happened with Leah? I swear Violet, I never meant to hurt you; I just wanted what was best for you."

Violet reached out to take his hands in hers. "I forgave you the second it happened Tate. I guess that makes me a little psychotic as well. If you are willing to give it another shot than I am too. Maybe we can figure out how relationships work together since I truthfully have no desire to try with anybody else."

That bright smile Violet loved appeared as Tate swooped in for another kiss. "I promise I won't mess up this time Violet. I will always run things past you so we're on the same page. You have no idea how happy you've made me. This means I have to take you on a real date. How does tomorrow sound, no wait, we have to go down to the station tomorrow, how about Saturday I take you out? We can do whatever you want to do."

Her laughter broke through his babble. "Slow down there Romeo, we have plenty of time for all of that. Right now I just want to go to your room, listen to some depressing music, and have you hold me; is that to much to ask?"

He rolled his eyes before reaching out and picking her up tossing her over his shoulder with a laugh. "I think that is a grand idea milady."

TBC...

AN: I wanted a bit of a lighter chapter and so this is what you get. They are finally sort of together, but this story is nowhere near done yet. There are many more things that must happen. Anyways, I do hope you all liked this and I am sorry if it sucked I wasn't feeling very well. Oh I wanted to know if you want Violet to officially meet Constance in the next chapter or not and should she have a bonding session with her uncle Pat?

Please R&R like always!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate and Violet had gone up to his room and were currently listening to Breaking Benjamin while curled up together on his bed. She was resting her head on his chest and he was lightly running his finger through her hair. There was a comfortable silence between them and the pair was content in simply enjoying the moment. Both knew that there were things they would have to talk about eventually, but now was not the time. When Violet finally did speak, she chose to avoid the more serious topics. All of that could wait for another time because right now she wanted to get to know the boy she was rapidly falling for.

Shifting slightly, Violet moved in to a position where she was looking up at the blond boy. "I just realized that I don't know a whole lot about you and it's simply unacceptable so we are going to ask each other questions in order to get to know one another better. I will go first; what do you want to do after you graduate?"

Tate thought about his answer as he sat up and pulled the girl in his arms up with him. "You know, I've never really thought about it to much. To be honest, I never thought I would finish high school, I figured I would end up a drop out, but then you came in to my life and gave me the hope I could actually end up doing something besides simply rotting away in this filth infested world. I like birds, poetry, and you, but I'm pretty sure I can't make a career out of any of those things."

"You could publish a book of poetry or even become a teacher." She nearly laughed at the look of disgust on his face after he heard the teacher remark. "Or you could work at a bird preservation or something. There are so many things you could do with your life Tate, you just need to figure out what is that makes you truly happy. Oh, you could be a model I mean most of the girls in school already want to fuck you so you'd have references. Okay it is your turn to ask a question."

"Same question to you." He told her with a smile as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "You know the only girl I have any interest in is you and hey, I think I take offense to your comment about me being a model since we both know all models all airheads or whores."

The dirty blond female rolled her dark brown eyes. "I want to be a photographer, but not one who takes pictures of models or shit like that. I want to show people the real truth about the world we live in. I want them to see the darkness of the world while at the same time showing them how beautiful the darkness can actually be. My turn, umm okay, what is your biggest fear."

The older boy already knew the answer which meant he didn't have to think on it. "Becoming my mother or ending up like everyone else, a sheep who cannot think for themselves. Society is always trying to change those they deem different, which I find to be utter bullshit. People fear what they do not understand when they should be embracing it. Who is your favorite poet?"

"Thats a tough one." She brought her free hand to touch her chin as she thought about the question. "I have always loved Poe, Byron, and Keats. I also enjoy Whitman and Frost on occasion. What is your favorite Keats poem?"

Instead of simply saying the title, Tate decided to say entire poem word for word which was easy considering he read it every time the voices in his mind started to become to much to bear.

"My heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains

My sense, as though of hemlock I had drunk,

Or emptied some dull opiate to the drains

One minute past, and Lethe-wards had sunk:

'Tis not through envy of thy happy lot,

But being too happy in thy happiness,-

That thou, light-winged Dryad of the trees,

In some melodious plot

Of beechen green, and shadows numberless,

Singest of summer in full-throated ease.

O for a draught of vintage, that hath been

Cooled a long age in the deep-delved earth,

Tasting of Flora and the country green,

Dance, and Provencal song, and sun-burnt mirth!

O for a beaker full of the warm South,

Full of the true, the blushful Hippocrene,

With beaded bubbles winking at the brim,

And purple-stained mouth;

That I might drink, and leave the world unseen,

And with thee fade away into the forest dim:

Fade far away, dissolve, and quite forget

What thou among the leaves hast never known,

The weariness, the fever, and the fret

Here, where men sit and hear each other groan;

Where palsy shakes a few, sad, last gray hairs,

Where youth grows pale, and spectre-thin, and dies;

Where but to think is to be full of sorrow

And leaden-eyed despairs;

Where beauty cannot keep her lustrous eyes,

Or new love pine at them beyond tomorrow.

Away! away! for I will fly to thee,

Not charioted by Bacchus and his pards,

But on the viewless wings of Poesy,

Though the dull brain perplexes and retards:

Already with thee! tender is the night,

And haply the Queen-Moon is on her throne,

Clustered around by all her starry fays;

But here there is no light,

Save what from heaven is with the breezes blown

Through verdurous glooms and winding mossy ways.

I cannot see what flowers are at my feet,

Nor what soft incense hangs upon the boughs,

But, in embalmed darkness, guess each sweet

Wherewith the seasonable month endows

The grass, the thicket, and the fruit-tree wild;

White hawthorn, and the pastoral eglantine;

Fast-fading violets covered up in leaves;

And mid-May's eldest child,

The coming musk-rose, full of dewy wine,

The murmurous haunt of flies on summer eves.

Darkling I listen; and for many a time

I have been half in love with easeful Death,

Called him soft names in many a mused rhyme,

To take into the air my quiet breath;

Now more than ever seems it rich to die,

To cease upon the midnight with no pain,

While thou art pouring forth thy soul abroad

In such an ecstasy!

Still wouldst thou sing, and I have ears in vain-

To thy high requiem become a sod

Thou wast not born for death, immortal Bird!

No hungry generations tread thee down;

The voice I hear this passing night was heard

In ancient days by emperor and clown:

Perhaps the self-same song that found a path

Through the sad heart of Ruth, when, sick for home,

She stood in tears amid the alien corn;

The same that oft-times hath

Charmed magic casements, opening on the foam

Of perilous seas, in faery lands forlorn.

Forlorn! the very word is like a bell

To toll me back from thee to my sole self!

Adieu! the fancy cannot cheat so well

As she is famed to do, deceiving elf.

Adieu! adieu! thy plaintive anthem fades

Past the near meadows, over the still stream,

Up the hill-side; and now 'tis buried deep

In the next valley-glades:

Was it a vision, or a waking dream?

Fled is that music:-do I wake or sleep?"

Violet smile as he finished the poem. It was one of her favorites as well. "Ode to a Nightingale, that happens to be one of my favorites as well."

"Keats had a way with words." He said before asking his next question. "Do you ever wish you could do something to take everyone away from this filthy world to somewhere that's clean and kind?"

She shook her head cause her hair to brush up against his cheek. "No, they would only find a way to bring all the shit and piss and vomit that runs the streets here with them. The way I see it is this world had to be a kinder place once and then humans took over and destroyed everything pure and good. People will taint whatever world they live in, it's humanities curse."

"They didn't destroy everything good and pure Vi, there is still you." He spoke the words with such certainty Violet felt her face heat up with a blush as he smiled and ran the back of his left hand down her cheek in loving gesture.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked trying to ring up a bit of a lighter topic; plus she was curious.

The blond shrugged. "If I had to choose I would say a deep forrest green. Do you wish you were still in Boston?"

If he were being honest with himself, Tate wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer. What if she said yes? Would that mean she regretted meeting him? He knew his heard would shatter like a glass hitting the floor if she confirmed his unspoken fear.

"I do miss my friends, but I don't regret coming here because I found you." Her answer pleased Tate, she could tell by the spark in his eyes. "You're the first person, the only person who has ever given me a second thought. You know what I am going to say before I say it and you have never once judged me for my actions. You never asked me to be something I'm not; in fact you encourage me to be true to myself. Why do you hate your mother?"

"Because she is a cocksucker." The words were tinged with hate and sharper than that of a deadly blade. "Literally she's a cocksucker. She used to suck off the dude next door all the time. She would probably try to suck off your uncle if he was in to women. I suppose I hate her for a lot of reasons. She likes to act like she gives a rats ass about her kids when in reality she could care less. She treats Beau like something she stepped in just because he looks different. She tells Addie all the time she's an ugly girl. Constance is always trying to turn me in to something I'm not and I hate her for it. I hate everything about her. She's the reason my dad left ya know? He was fucking the maid, but that was only after he caught her fucking the mail guy. My one wish in life is that I could something so drastic to knock her off of her high horse that she would never be able to forget it. If you could go anywhere in the world for one day where would you go and why?"

"I would want to go to hell. I mean how many people can say they've met the devil?" Her answer had them both laughing. "Do you have any weird fetishes I should know about?"

Tate hesitated for a moment because he did not want to scare her, yet he did not want to lie to her either. "I've always thought there was a thin line between pleasure and pain and I like to toy with that line. I know it sounds strange, but sometimes, especially during sex, a bit of pain can turn in to ecstasy know what I mean?"

Her blush came rushing back heating up her face. "I wouldn't really know considering I'm a virgin, but I get what you are trying to say. It's kind of like when I cut. There is always pain, but the pleasure of slicing my own flesh apart just sparks something deep within."

"Maybe one of these days you will let me replace that pain with something a bit more fulfilling." He winked to let her know he was teasing. "Hey Violet?"

"Yeah?" She yawned as she rest her head against his chest again. She was actually pretty tired, but didn't want to leave the safety of his arms.

"Can I keep you?" His hand came up to slap the side of his head when he realized not only did he quote the movie Casper, but he also sounded like a total cheeseball.

Violet felt her eyes fluttering closed and wanted to answer him before she fell asleep. Hopefully nobody would realize she had slept in his room instead of the guest room like she was supposed to. "Sure thing, now get some sleep Casper we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry if it sucks because I have a cold and yuck I feel like crap. Anyways the next chapter is going to have Violet meeting both Constance and Beau so I hope you will be happy to read that.

Please R&R like always!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet wasn't sure what time it was when a noise coming from Tate's attic startled her out of sleep. At first she thought maybe she had been dreaming, but then she heard the sound again along with what sounded like muffled laughter. She figured it was Addie and decided to make sure the other girl was alright. However, when she went to move she found herself trapped by Tate's arms and not wanting to wake him from his slumber due to the fact he seemed so peaceful, she slowly and carefully removed his arms from around her waist before slipping out of his bed.

She made her way to his bedroom door and finally in to the darkened hallway only lit by a candle on the small table at the end of the hall. She noticed the door to the attic was opened slightly and suddenly she worried that maybe Addie had gotten herself trapped up there so standing on the very tips of her toes, Violet reached for the string and used all her body weight to pull down the steps. It wasn't easy considering how short she happened to be, but after a couple of tries she finally succeeded.

Creeping slowly up the stairs, the girl from Boston did her best to keep her voice to a whisper not wanting to startle Addie, if it were the other girl up there, or risk waking up Tate. "Addie? It's me, Violet. Are you up here?"

By the time she finally climbed all the stairs and made her way fully in to the attic, Violet knew that someone was up here, but it wasn't Addie. It was when a red ball rolled from the shadows to hit her bare feet that she remembered Tate telling her about his brother who lived up here. Beau, was his name if she were remembering correctly. She also recalled Tate telling her that his mother locked Beau up in the attic because he looked different and while she wasn't sure what that meant, she wasn't going to turn tail and run. Violet prided herself on not being afraid of anyone or anything. Besides, he was Tate's brother and for some reason she trusted the feeling in her gut when it said she was perfectly safe.

Crouching down so her knees were almost touching the floor, Violet took the red ball and rolled it back in to the shadows. "You must be Beau. I'm Violet, I am friends with your brother Tate. He talks about you all the time and your sister Addie told me that you like to play. You don't have to hide, you can come out if you want."

Violet heard a whimper come from the shadows and decided to continue trying to coax him from his hiding place. "You're probably scared of me aren't you? I don't blame you for that. From what Tate has told me, you haven't been around a lot of people and those you have been around haven't shown you much kindness. It's hard to be accepted I know, but you can trust me Beau, I won't judge you. All I want is to be your friend."

"Play?" A voice, deep yet almost childlike came from the darkness. Then a face followed by a body, came hurtling forward only to jerk to stop when the chain around Beau's throat had reached it's limitations. "Play!"

Violet, for her part, did not jump back nor did she flinch when Beau finally came in to the light though she could understand why someone might if not warned ahead of time. The boy in front of obviously suffered from craniodiaphyseal dysplasia, something she only knew about due to the fact one of her father's former patients had a daughter with the same disease. It explained why his head was larger than it should be and shaped oddly. Violet also knew that complications could come with the disease and that explained why despite his obvious older ago, Beau had the mind of a young child.

Taking a breath, Violet clapped her hands indicating she wanted the ball which he rolled towards her immediately. "So you like to play? I like to play too. Hey, maybe I can come up here and play with you sometimes with Tate. Would you like that?"

He nodded happily. "Play! Play! Play!"

Violet grinned at him as they rolled the ball back and forth for a few minutes until a voice came from behind her causing her to drop the ball and whirl around. "You're good with him. Not many people can handle how he looks sometimes, but you didn't even flinch, not once. Even Constance can't do that."

Seeing Tate, she sat back down on the floor and patted the empty spot next to her waiting for him to sit down next to her and when he did she spoke. "Why would I? Just because he looks different, it doesn't mean there is anything wrong with him. Back in Boston, I knew a girl who had the same thing. Her mother was a patient of my fathers and since my dad ran the practice out of our house I would always spend time with her whenever her mother was in session. I even worked with her using flash cards because her parents wouldn't. She picked it up pretty fast and before I was exiled to LA, I had been slowly teaching her how to play go fish."

Tate gazed at her in awe while at the same time rolling the ball to his brother. He had never met anyone like Violet who could handle how his brother looked. She truly was an amazing creature with a kind heart. Tate had never thought badly of Beau or his deformities, but he wasn't stupid and he realized how the outside world would see him; as a monster which was the complete opposite of what Beau really was on the inside where it actually counted.

"When we were younger, before Constance locked him up here, I would always take him to the park to play, but I hated the way people stared at him and the whispered remarks they thought I couldn't hear. I always thought that if they would give him a chance, get passed his looks that they would be able to see how amazing he actually was, but nobody even tried. Vi, tonight you came up here and treated my brother like he was just another average person; you have no idea what means to me and to him."

"I didn't do anything really." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders as her face heated up from a blush caused by his words. "It was Beau who gave me the chance. I hope you don't think I came up here snooping, because I didn't. I woke up to a thump and I thought maybe Addie was up here, then after I came up I remembered what you told me about Beau and I didn't want him to think he scared me away or anything. I had invaded his personal space so the least I could do was introduce myself. Your brother is quite the charmer Tate, you better watch out or he will sweep me right out of your arms."

"Feel free to invade my personal space anytime." The blond teen smirked before grabbing her ankle and pulling her across the attic floor and in to his lap. "I guess I just have to keep a better eye on you then don't I?"

"I suppose so." She replied turning her head to press a kiss to his cheek. "Do you think it would be alright if I brought over some of my old board games like CandyLand, Chutes and Ladders, and Sorry so we could teach him how to play? I mean it must get boring doing the same thing all time. If you want, I could even make up some flash cards and we could work with him."

Tate's entire face lit up. "You would do that? Oh Vi, he would love it. I do what I can to keep him busy, but I can't be here all the time. He likes to color as well so if you have any old coloring books that would be wicked. I was thinking about redecorating the attic for him, you know maybe make it brighter and happier instead of dull and dank."

Violet chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about how they could bring some cheer to the attic. "I have some old art supplies so we could maybe cut out some bright flowers or whatever else he likes and paste them on the walls. Does he like music? I know Pat has an old record player he doesn't use anymore and Chad has been pestering him to get rid of it. We could set it up here so he would have something to listen to when nobody is around to keep him company."

Before she had the chance to say anything else, Violet felt Tate press his lips against hers causing butterflies to come to live in her stomach. Automatically she responded wrapping her arms around his neck almost losing herself in the moment until the little red rubber ball hit her foot. Remembering they were not alone, she broke the kiss even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Sorry about that Vi, I just couldn't help myself." The small smile that graced his lips told Violet he wasn't sorry at all. "Beau would love anything we do for him, that's just the way he is. Sometimes I envy my brother and untainted innocent view of the world around him. He doesn't have to see or deal with all the ugliness. I wish I could be that naive to the truth out there. I wish I could see the world through his eyes. Constance thinks I'm her perfect son, but the truth is she keeps her perfect son locked away in the attic like some terrible secret."

"Sounds to me like she should be the one locked up here instead of Beau. At least he has you and Addie." The love of his life told him rolling the ball back to Beau. "He knows you love him Tate and even if he is unable to speak the words, I know he appreciates everything you do for him. When it comes to love, both family and romantic, you should never hurt the people you love. You do whatever you can to make the other person happy and that is exactly what you're trying to do for your brother and I now that I am here I will help in any way that I can."

Everyone was quiet after that as they continued to roll the red ball back and forth for a few more minutes. After Tate had tucked Beau back in to his bed and read him a story, he and Violet decided to try and get a few more hours of sleep before they had to get up and head downtown to the police station. Well that had been the plan until they heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Tate?" The voice called from somewhere in the kitchen. "Tate, honey it's momma. I came home as soon as I could. Tate come down here and bring that sweet girl I've heard so much about with you. Hurry now, it's rude to keep people waiting."

"Are you ready to meet the devil that is the woman who gave birth to me? Remember, she is all talk and no bite so don't let her get to you and believe me she will try." The words he spoke were bitter and full of hate and disgust as he reached out to grab Violet's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tate did not want Constance to meet Violet, yet he really had no say in the matter because his crazy mother would come up and find them if they ignored her. It was better to get things over and done with sooner rather than later.

Violet let her eyes lock with his. She knew the woman she was about to meet was off her rocker according to Tate, but she also knew that if she wanted to be with Tate, and she did, she would eventually have to meet his mother. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess and don't worry, nothing she says or does can scare me off I mean you couldn't so she doesn't stand a chance. I am here to stay."

TBC...

AN: So Violet is going to meet Constance in the next chapter. This one went on a little longer than I thought it would so I broke it up in to two parts. I hope you all liked this chapter. I would love to hear what you thought about her reaction to Beau.

Please R&R like always!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet wasn't sure what to expect as she Tate headed downstairs to meet his mother. From what she had been told she had been expecting horns or a devil tail. Something to show how evil this woman truly was according to Tate, but the sight which greeted her was anything but that. Constance Langdon had a head full of blond girls just like her son. She had blue eyes, but they were cold almost cruel as was the smirk half hidden by the cigarette dangling between her lips. Her posture, the way she sat with her ankles crossed, had Violet wondering if she had been a true southern bell when she was younger. She had probably been beautiful back then before time finally caught up with her.

The girl from Boston took a moment to study the older woman. She was trying to make the face match up to the monster she had pictured in her mind. This was the woman who constantly belittled Addie and kept her own son Beau locked in the attic? This was the woman who made Tate hate the world and himself because he could never measure up to her impossible standards? Well Violet wasn't going to stand for it. She would be polite of course, because her parents had taught her that, but if the older woman pissed her off then she would have no trouble telling Constance Langdon exactly what she thought of her.

"Ah, you must be the sweet Violet I've heard so much about." Removing the cigarette from between her lips, Constance flicked the ash in to the ashtray before motioning for them to sit down at the kitchen table across from her. "My darling Addie talks about you all the time. You're the one who gave her all of that makeup. Tell me Violet, do you think my girl needs all of that rubbish to be beautiful?"

"Of course not." Violet straightened her spine and felt Tate slip her smaller hand in to his under the table. "Addie is beautiful inside and out, but she doesn't see it. If wearing a bit of makeup makes her feel better about herself then I am happy to help in any way that I can. It's sad really, I mean honestly what kind of person would make themselves feel better by crushing her confidence?"

Tate let his gaze fall to the table in order to hide his smirk. Violet was good, knocking his mother down a peg or two with a few words and showing no fear whatsoever. Not many people could stand up to his mother, but Violet did and he could not be any prouder. Maybe some of her strength would rub off on him and he would be able to stand up to the old bat once and for all. Then again maybe he didn't need to take her strength as his own as long as she reminded by his side and if he had his way Violet would be with him for always.

Constance narrowed her eyes before taking another long drag from her cigarette. "Is it not better she knows the truth rather than living in a bubble of denial? Do you know what people think when they see her on the street? They are grateful it isn't them. They see me as a saint, a hero for caring for her. The world will never accept my daughter the way she is and even if by some miracle they did, she would never be deemed beautiful."

"According to who? You?" Violet snapped back, her words filled with venom. "Who are you, or anyone else to deem what is considered beautiful and what is not? How is beauty truly determined? To you is a rose beautiful? What about the night sky just have a good rainstorm? Can you see the beauty of a wilted flower or do you only see death? There are many different kinds of beautiful, but people in todays society are just to blinded by what they think they should see rather than what truly is. You're daughter is beautiful and if you would just look at her, really look at her for once then you would see it as well."

"I suppose we both have our opinions." The older woman stated wanting to get off this topic.

"Even if your opinion is that of a cock sucking whore." Her son muttered under his breath knowing full well both his mother and Violet could hear him. He winced slightly when he felt the heel of her shoe dig in to his calf hard enough to break the skin. "Violet has a point Cons- I mean mom. Everyone finds beauty in different things. For example, dad once found you beautiful and for the life of me I can't see why."

"So Violet, how is it you met my son?" She questioned looking at them both and purposely ignoring her sons comment. "Despite all his gifts he isn't the most social boy around. In fact I think you are the first girl he has ever brought home. Surely a girl as pretty as you has better things to do with her time than spend it talking about birds or listening to that depressing wailing noise that passes as music these days?"

"Did I forget to tell you mom? I called up the forces of darkness and asked for my demon bride and poof Violet appeared." His dark eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and lust as he pictured Violet as a demon bride in a red dress and crimson blood dripping down her arms, lips, and thighs.

"Yeah, I'm the devil." Violet replied with a small chuckle squeezing Tate's hand. "I've come to corrupt your son."

"A pair made in hell it seems." Constance sighed and shook her head. "I can see why my son is so fond of you. You remind me a bit of myself when I was younger when I still had hope and dreams for the future. Back when I believed in true love being the key to solving the worlds problems. Tell me young Violet, do you believe in love?"

Tate felt his jaw clench when he heard his mothers words. Violet was nothing like Constance, never would and for her to even suggest such a thing had him wanting, not for the first time, to slit her throat with a butter knife. His mother was a lying scheming whore and Violet was, well Violet. She was everything his mother could never be no matter how much she may want it. He would have to keep an eye on her whenever Violet was around, just to be sure she didn't try to pull something to scare her off, not that he thought Constance could do anything to the younger female. The bitch who gave birth to him liked to pretend she was tough, but deep down she was weak, always needing a man to take care of her.

"No." The teen replied truthfully. "Love can't fix shit and it ends up causing more problems than fixes them. Fairy tales like to make you think that love is everything, but its not. Now I'm not saying love doesn't exist because I am sure that it does, but real love, honest to god true love isn't all rainbows and puppies. If something is worth having then there will always be some darkness involved. You cannot have light without the dark, it's a balancing of the elements."

Constance nodded once before stubbing out her cigarette and lighting another before offering one to Violet. "I see you have more in common with my son than I first thought. I will never understand how you young people today can be so enamored with death and violence. Why you obsess with darkness when a kind word or a smile could open up the gates of Heaven. I am always telling my boy that unlike his siblings he was graced with so many gifts if only he would bring himself to use them."

The boy in question glared at her as the hand which wasn't holding Violets under the table curled in to a fist so tight he could feel the nails on his fingers breaking the skin on his palm as drops of blood started to drip down on to the table staining the white table cloth crimson. "And I've already told Constance multiple times, no matter how much she may want it, I'll never be her perfect son."

"What about you dear girl?" The older woman asked whipping her head around to gaze at Violet. "Do you have things you want for the future or are you one of those suicidal types I've seen on Dr. Phil?"

"Leave her alone!" Tate snapped his eyes flashing black for a moment. "You don't know anything about Violet and you're one to talk about suicide. You could drive even the sanest person to wanting to kill themselves or do you need a reminder?"

Constance rose from the table slightly and made as if to slap her son before thinking better of it due to the fact Violet was in the room. "What did you just say boy?"

His emotionless gaze never once wavered. "You heard me you cock sucking whore."

Violet could tell that Tate was on the edge, ready to lose it and so she did the only thing she could think of to break up the tension. "Mrs. Langdon, as much as I would love to continue this conversation I really am tired. It's been an extremely long night so if it is alright with you I'd like to get some sleep. Thank you for allowing to stay over, it was kind of you considering we've just met. Tate? Will you show me the way back to the guest room?"

Hearing her voice was enough for Tate to snap out of his hateful daze and focus on her. "Yeah sure, I can do that. See you in the morning Constance and as always, talking to you been about as pleasurable as getting a tetanus shot."

The two teenagers got up and left the room before she hand the chance to stop them. Once they had finally reached the safety of Tate's bedroom and only then did Violet dare speak. "You know I thought maybe you were overreacting when it came to your mother, but now I see you weren't. Your mother is a straight up heartless bitch in one former southern belle package."

"Tell me about it." The blonde male mumbled resting his head against the wall. "I'm sorry she said all that shit. I hope you didn't let yourself listen to anything that came out of her whore mouth of hers."

Violet maneuvered herself under his arm with her back pressed against the wall while her front pressed up against his. She moved her hands up to cup his face. "I already told you I'm not going anywhere. Your mom, she was just blowing smoke trying to show who the dominant female is. Do you really think I care what she thinks about me?"

Tate smirked. "I doubt you care about what anyone thinks of you."

"You know me so well." Her smile, like always, lit up the entire room chasing the shadows further in to the darkness.

"Hey," A devious glint sparked to life in his eyes as his lips twitched upwards a bit. "Wanna make out to see how long it takes before she storms out of the house due to the noise?"

Violet thought about it for a few seconds even though she already knew the answer and was only pretending to think about to tease Tate. Finally she decided that she had tormented him enough. "Yeah sure, why not? I'm not really that tired anymore anyways and seeing you ready to choke the life out of your mother, well I have to admit it was rather sexy."

Immediately he crushed her smaller body to his. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Violet Harmon."

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I am not sure what will happen in the next chapter I have a few ideas so we shall see. Sorry if there were alot of mistakes.

Please R&R like always!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

It had been about a week since the incident with the robbers and since then things had been, as much as Violet was afraid to believe it for fear of waking up only to learn it was a dream, good. The case was closed having been labelled a robbery gone wrong and she spent most of her time with Tate either hiding out in her room or at his house in the attic playing card games with him, Beau, and Addie. Life was moving on and Violet actually liked being in LA, something she never thought would happen. She supposed it had more to do with a certain boy than the place itself; she could be in hell, but as long as she had Tate with her there was no doubt she would find herself having a good time. There was just something about him that made everything else fall away, no matter how shitty her day had been, one look, a laugh, even a smirk caused her spirits to rise.

So yeah, life was going pretty damn well for the teen girl, until one Saturday morning when her Uncle Pat called her down the stairs saying her parents were on the phone demanding to talk to her. Apparently they'd heard about the botched robbery and were worried about her. She scoffed when he'd told her that. Oh yeah, they were real worried if they called a week later. Violet didn't buy that for a second. If her parents were calling then it was because they had something they wanted from her, not because either of them gave a shit. The only reason she was even going to attempt to speak with them was for Pat, because he had taken her in when they wanted her gone and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him any trouble.

"Remember that even if they don't show it, they are still your parents and in their own way they love you." The blond man told her with a smile full of sympathy before he handed her the cordless phone.

"Hello?" She did her best to keep her voice calm and devoid of any emotion since that is how she felt for her parents, nothing, nothing positive anyways.

"Violet, honey?" Her mothers voice came from the other end full of fake concern, something Violet had gotten good at detecting years ago. "Oh honey, it's so good to hear your voice! Your father and I were so worried when we heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

"As if you really care if I'm fine or not." Violet replied as she sat down on one of the stools near the breakfast bar. "I would ask why it took you so long to call, but then again we both know the answer to that don't we? You only called when it suited your needs."

Her mother let out a deep sigh on the other end. "You're father warned me you may be resentful. Violet, I know you don't understand why we sent you away, but you have to know it was for your own good. If we had ignored your opinion, let you continue living as you were, we would have lost you Violet. You needed a fresh a start and this was the only thing we could think of. I had been hoping maybe by now you would have been a bit more mature in your understanding of the situation, but I see that is not the case."

The younger female was so tempted to just throw the phone across the room, but she refrained from doing so since it would only prove her mothers point even more. "What do you want? I have plans so if you would get to the fucking point already I'd appreciate it."

Immediately Vivians tone lightened. "You've made some friends? Oh Violet, that's wonderful! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you've made some friends. I knew we had done right by sending to LA. Oh I cannot wait to meet them!"

"What?" Violet was confused by her mothers last statement. "In case you've forgotten, I'm in LA and you are back in Boston so even if I was willing to let you meet any friends I may have or may not have made, it isn't as if you can walk over for Sunday dinner or whatever."

"Oh, did I forget to mention your father and I are coming out for a visit next week? We will be spending Halloween and three days after there. You're father has even taken off of work if you can imagine. You know how seriously he takes his work, but he insisted we come see you. I think he's worried that what happened may have traumatized you. He has been talking to a few therapists out there to see if any would be willing to speak with you."

"I don't need to talk to anyone, especially anyone dad recommends." Violet snapped before she could stop herself. "Unlike you and dad, I don't pretend everything is fine and dandy until I reach the breaking point. I deal with every situation head on like I always have. Look mom, I really have to get going, but I guess I'll be seeing you soon whether I want to or not. It never matters what I want anyways. Here, I'll Uncle Pat back on the phone."

Before her mother could say anything else, Violet pulled the phone from her ear and stood up heading to the living room where Chad and Pat were watching television. Tossing the phone on the couch she tried to smile in order to let them know she was alright, but it came out as more of a grimace than anything else. "I'm heading over to Tate's place. You deal with her because I'm officially done. I can't take another second of fake concern and if you could talk her out of coming I would forever be in your debt, but even if you can't at least knowing you tried will be a comfort. Not sure when I'll be home, I may just stay over there tonight, but I'll call if that is what I decide to do."

Tate spent the next hour and half in his room listening to Violet rant about her parents. Not that he minded because truth be told he found her rage to be quite the turn on. There was a darkness in her just like there was in him only her darkness tended to hide itself better. Sometimes he would find himself wondering what it would take to get the darkness inside of Violet to come out to play with his own. When he pictured it in his head it was always so beautiful. Sometimes he would envision them fucking in a pool of someone else's blood and other times he would see the torture, both mental and physical, they could inflict on their victims.

"I mean she acts like either of them gives a flying fuck when everybody knows it's bullshit." He watched as she paced back in forth in front of his bed, her steps echoing all around the room. "Now I find out they are going to come and visit which is the last thing I want since I am finally happy. I swear they are doing this just to make my life hell again. It wasn't enough they sent me away, no, now they have to make sure they can still inflict torture on me even though I live across the country. What did they think was going to happen? Did they believe I would welcome them back with open arms?"

"You could always stay here with me while they are visiting." Her boyfriend offered as he reached out grabbing her hand and tugging her down in to his lap. "Constance is going away with her blow of the week so Addie and Beau will be staying with my aunt. Just think about it Vi, we could have the entire house to ourselves. You'd get away from your parents and I'd get to spend more time with you; it'd be an early Christmas gift to me since anytime I get with you is precious. We could do whatever you wanted and since Halloween is next week we could go to the beach or egg some houses, whatever you want to do. I'm here for you Violet even when your shitty parents aren't, I am and always will be here for you."

Violet curled up in his arms feeling her body relax at Tate's touch. "I may take you up on that offer. I'm sorry for bitching about my parents it's just, they never gave a shit, but now for some reason they want to pretend we're a happy family when all I want to do is show the world who and what they really are. I won't be a pawn in their chess game anymore, I can't be. I don't want to lose myself in their soap opera of a life again. I know they are going to try to ruin everything like they always do; I'm afraid they will try to ruin what I have with you. My parents are like poison, they destroy everything."

"They won't destroy is Vi, I won't let them, I promise." The blond male stated as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "You are so much better than you parents Violet and the reason they make your life hell is because they know it as well and are jealous of it. Show them how much better than them you are, show them the fierce fiery girl I know and am falling in love with. Let you parents see the real Violet Harmon; don't be afraid to be true to yourself. I'll back you up all the way and if they say or do anything to cause you distress, well let's just say you have yet to see how twisted my mind games can really be."

"Is that an idea I see brewing in that twisted mind of yours?" His girlfriend questioned with a smile as she turned around to face him before pushing his shoulders causing him to fall back against the mattress and then straddling his waist. "Do tell Tate."

His hands went to her waist holding her tightly against him. "Well I remember you told me your father is a therapist and Constance has been bugging me to see one again. Do you think your dad would be willing to see a patient while he is here? There is so much we could talk about. There are things which would make his head spin and spine quivering in fear. Or I could always tell him about the thoughts I have of you, what I want to do to you, with you. I could make damn sure he knows you won't be his innocent little girl for long."

Violets face lit up at the very idea. Since hanging around Tate she had come to appreciate his darkness, the same darkness she knew she had, but yet to unleash. She may not want to kill anyone, but mental torture, well that was something she found very interesting. "I think that would be an entertaining conversation indeed. I'll see what I can do about making it happen. It shouldn't take very much, I mean all I gotta do is call my mother and play nice. I'll tell her about how my friend Tate needs someone to talk to, to confide in and to make it even better, later that night you should come to dinner so I can introduce my parents officially to my boyfriend. I cannot wait to see the look on my fathers face when he finally makes the connection. Oh, by the way, don't worry about Halloween I have it all figured out. I've been waiting for the right time to do something special, no you can't know what yet it is a surprise, and I think Halloween would be the absolute perfect time. Thank you again, you know, for putting up with all the bullshit baggage which is my family."

"Anything for you Vi." He murmured before sliding his hands behind her neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Anything."

TBC...

AN: I am sorry if this chapter sucked; I was in the hospital the other day, I have a blood infection, I get them sometimes, anyways I was tired, but I wanted to get this chapter out. It sets up things for the next few chapters which should be interesting. Anyways, I hope that you liked it.

Please R&R like always!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate and Violet had been spent the rest of the week working on exactly what Tate would say to her father during the therapy session. Violet had been right about it being easy to get her father to agree to treat him while visiting. Ben Harmon liked to think of himself as a god when it came treating people he considered less than him due to the fact they were usually mentally unstable. It gave him a sense of power, but the young couple had planned everything so well that they knew the power he craved and usually gained by seeing patients, would be stripped away piece by bloody piece and Tate's words, the pictures those words painted, would be the knife to cut away those arrogant strips.

Violet had to admit the thought of her father thrown off of his self made pedestal gave her a sick sense of satisfaction. The only thing she regretted was the fact she wouldn't be there to see the look on his face and reaction to hearing every word her boyfriend spoke. Still she would get to see the look on his face during dinner when she introduced Tate as her boyfriend so in a way that made up for not being in session with Tate and her father. Still though, the mere thought of the things Tate was going to say, well it made Violet's inside flutter to life and part of her, a big part, longed for Tate to actually do the things to her he was going to tell her father about, well the things concerning her anyways not the other stuff. The things he was going to describe about her, she wanted, no needed, for him to make those a reality, but he was on this kick about waiting until the time was right since she was a virgin and everything. She had tried telling him she was ready, but the blond teen would not be swayed in his decision no matter how hard she tried and man did she try.

"We should really be heading to the house." Violet told her boyfriend who was currently nibbling on the delicate flesh of her throat. "My dad will be pissed if we're late. They think that I came to get you for the session remember?"

Tate hummed against her throat not really listening since his mind was otherwise occupied with the task at hand. He settled his hands at her waist as he continued to pepper her throat with soft kisses. He pulled her back against his front and knew she could feel his desire for her. He wanted her so badly, even more now she was starting to let her dark side out to play more often. The voices screamed for him to take her, but he wanted to do right by Violet even if at times it was almost to much to bear.

"Tate," His name came out half moan half whine. "Tate if you don't stop then you better be ready to finish because you are driving me crazy. You're the one who said you wanted to wait for the time to be right, but I can only take so much before I snap, chain you to your bed, and just take what I want."

Her words were enough to snap him out of his lust induced state. The idea of chains was a huge turn on, but like she had said, he was the one who had wanted to wait and besides, they had somewhere else they needed to be. "Yeah, you're right we wouldn't want to disappoint daddy dearest would we?"

They both smirk and share one more quick kiss before leaving his room to head over to her place where Ben Harmon was patiently waiting. Patrick and Chad had taken Vivian out for the day to get things for the baby, though Violet knew it was because if Patrick had to be around Ben for more than half hour intervals he would snap and that was the last thing he needed and Violet understood because her dad was self righteous prick when he wanted to be and she often found herself wanting to bash his head in with a table lamp.

It didn't take very long for introductions to be made before Ben Harmon whisked Tate off to the study he was using as his office while he was in LA. After both where seated and he had notebook and pen in hand, the therapist looked at the troubled boy in front of him. "So Tate, Violet told me that you have been having strange dreams for the last two or three years and they have started to bother you."

The young psychopath nodded and did his best to appear like an innocent scared boy. "Yes, for the last two years I have these dreams or fantasies. It's always the same it starts the same way."

"How? Tell me." Violets father asked as he wrote something down which caused him to miss the smirk that crossed over the younger males face.

"I prepare for the noble war," He started watching the doctors face with every word to see even the slightest reaction. "I'm calm, I know the secret, I know whats coming and I know no one can stop me, including myself."

Ben nodded as he looked up. "Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?"

"I kill people I like." Tate told him watching the older man pale slightly. He had chosen his answer carefully knowing that if he had said he targeted bullies the doctor would be able to accept it, see it as normal and that was not the goal of today. He needed to see Tate for the monster he could be, the monster his daughter was falling in love with. "Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad, I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamned helpless world and honestly? I feel like I'm helping take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that runs in the streets; I'm helping take them somewhere clean and kind."

The Nirvana obsessed boy pauses for dramatic effect letting the words sink in. No doubt the douche bag therapist was worrying about Violet due to the fact he mentioned how he kills people he likes. That had been Violets idea and it was a good one. She could be downright Norman Bates evil when she wanted.

After a moment he started speaking again. "There's something about all that blood man, I drown in it. Now the indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits so once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. Theres something smart about that, very smart, I like that."

Ben cleared his throat. "Is there anything in your life that helps you deal with these stressful times? Do you have any hobbies you can turn to when you have such dark thoughts?"

This was the moment Tate had been waiting for. "Well there is this one girl I know, your daughter. When I'm with her everything else falls away. She is the light in the darkness and I often find myself thinking of her whenever I'm alone and life just becomes to much."

"What do you think about when you're alone, about the her I mean?" The dark haired doctor asked as he sat up a little bit straighter.

"I jerk off thinking about her, a lot." The twisted psychopathic smile widened threatening to split his face in two.

Immediately Ben Harmon stiffened showing for a moment just how uncomfortable he really was. "I'm not comfortable talking about my daughter with you Tate."

"Don't you want to know what I do to her?" Tate asked leaning forward as a devilish glee started to take over. He had decided to start with of the things they had done the other night. "How I lay her down on the bed and caress her soft skin, make her purr like a little kitten? She's a virgin you know, they get wet so easily. Virgins are the best ones to have and do you know why? They are like a blank notebook so eager and ready to be filled. I could teach her so much, bend her to suite my needs. She has such a cute little mouth, I find myself lost for hours in thoughts of what I want that warm little mouth to do to me."

By this time the good doctor was gripping the arms of the chairs for dear life. He was absolutely horrified and Tate wished he had a camera so he would be able to freeze this moment forever for Violet to look at whenever she desired to do so. Tate was half hoping the older man would keel over right there on the spot. It would be a first, killing someone with simple words, but it would still count as a kill so he'd be fine with that. He was pretty sure Violet wouldn't mind either, but when the doctor continued to just sit there he knew, sadly, the man would survive, at least for the time being.

"She's a feisty girl Violet." Tate continued after he had gotten bored with the doctors stone like state. "Sometimes in my fantasies I picture her at my side. Both covered head to toe in blood that doesn't belong to either of us. Man, I just want to fuck her right then and there. The beautiful bloodied angel by my side as we cleanse this world of all the rot. Violet would be stunning covered in someone else blood don't you think? Her pale skin coated with their very life essence? Fuck, I can't even describe what it does to me doc."

Glancing at the clock he knew it was about time to wrap it up which made the teen sad because he was only getting started, but he had accomplished his goal of thoroughly terrifying the older man so it was cool with him. Violet would be thrilled and that was all Tate really wanted. He wanted to make her life as happy as he could and if he got to torment people to make that happen then all the better.

"But that's only on the really bad days. I would never want Violet to be tainted or ruined by anything around her." Of course that was partly a lie, Tate would love to taint Violet more so than she already was, but the Harmon male didn't need to know that, not yet. "She is one of the good ones. Despite all the shit she has been through she still stands strong. She has this strength I crave. Nobody will ever break her, no matter how hard they may try and they do try, but she just lets it roll off her shoulders like drops of water after a shower. You're daughter is an amazing girl Dr. Harmon and someone needs to appreciate her."

As expected Ben said exactly what both Violet and Tate had figured he would. "Well I am sure her boyfriend appreciates her. In fact I am supposed to be meeting him soon so I have to cut this session short, but I would like to talk to you again before I leave if that is alright with you of course. I think you are a young man with many issues and if you let me, I know I can help you. I'd like to prescribe you Lexapro, I really think it would help with these fantasies of yours. If you leave me your mothers number I will call her and see if she can get a prescription from your last therapist. It was nice meeting you Tate, but I really have to go and I am sure a boy like you has things you would rather be doing."

Tate wanted to say something along the lines of, 'yeah, your daughter' but refrained from doing so. "I'll talk to my mom and see what she says. I think you will like Violet's boyfriend, I've met him a couple of times and he seems pretty cool. I know he cares about your daughter more than anything. It was great talking to you doc, really it was, I had a very entertaining and enlightening time."

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter continues right where this one left off. Tate is introduced to Vivian and Ben as Violets boyfriend. It should lead to some interesting interaction during dinner don't you agree? Let me know what you thought.

Please R&R like always!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet was tingling with anticipation as she waited for Tate to come back over from his place. She had texted him letting him know that her mother, Chad, and Patrick were back and dinner was almost ready. She would have went with him back to his place, like she had originally planned, but her father had insisted she stay and spend some time with him since he had, according to him at least, missed quality father and daughter bonding time. Violet knew that was nothing more than bullshit and the real reason he wanted her to stay was because of the things Tate had said and done. Ben Harmon only cared about himself plain and simple and this caring act was just to keep up pretenses so the world wouldn't see him for what he really happened to be; nothing more than a narcissistic prick with an ego the size of Everest.

Violet sighed as she helped Chad carry the food out to the table. The gay man knew she had something on her mind, but he wouldn't press her on it. Chad often thought that Violet could have been he and Pats daughter in another life. She had the strength and determination of her uncle, but she could be very closed off when she wanted to be, just like Chad. Violet was the type of person who hid behind a carefully crafted mask and yet even if she may not show it, she was very emotionally oriented. She felt everything to a degree that could be painful at times, but she grit her teeth through it all and kept up the brave facade. It worked well for her and if helped her cope then the gay man was all for it.

"So how do you me want me to play it?" He asked while handing her a bowl of potatoes. "Do you want me to be supportive of your relationship with Tate, which I am for the record, or should I play the concerned outraged uncle in law?"

The teen girl smirked and bit back a laugh when he puffed his hip out a bit and placed his free hand there. "You can play it however you want. It would be an extra slap in the face to my parents if you approved, but if you want to act outraged then go for it I know how much you love drama and I would hate to stifle your creative freedom."

Chad smiled widely before setting his hand that had been on his hip to rest on her shoulder. "As much as I would love to get my inner drama queen on, I think I'll take your side. The last thing you need is another person against you, even if it is just an act. Besides, you're like a daughter to me and I would defend the choices you make even if I may not agree with them. You're a good kid and you are good for Tate. You guys are good for each other and you're parents may be blind when it comes to you, but I am not."

The Boston born female sent him a thankful smile before hearing a knock on the front door. "Thank you Chad, that really means a lot to me and I know it would mean a lot to Tate as well. Speaking of Tate, I should probably answer the door and get this party started."

Violet made a dash for the front door before pulling it open and pulling her boyfriend inside by the front of his shirt and then giving him a passionate kiss once he was fully inside and the front door had been closed. "Hey you."

"Hey you too." Tate replied with a smile as he rest his forehead against hers. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, but Constance called to make sure I hadn't burned down the house or some shit like that while she is on vacation. Is everything all ready?"

"Yep." She told him taking a step away before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. She had been waiting for this moment all day and now it was finally time, Violet could barely keep the excitement out of her voice as they entered the kitchen. "Mom, dad, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Tate Langdon."

A pin could have dropped and the sound would've echoed around the entire house, that's how quiet it was after the words left her mouth. Vivian, for her part, seemed confused as to why everything had gone so quiet all of a sudden. She kept looking from her daughter to her husband and obviously her confusion grew by the look of utter shock and disgust on her husbands face. She had no idea that Tate was the same boy Ben had spoken to earlier and even if she had known, she had no idea what they talked about. The poor woman wanted to ask what was going on, but thought better of it and decided to let things play out before saying anything or forming any kind of opinion.

Ben Harmon, on the other hand, kept having to ask himself if he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare. There was no way his daughter, his baby girl, could be romantically involved with the monster standing next to her. This had to be some sort of elaborate joke. Violet was smarter than this, even with her behavior as of late, deep down he had to believe that she was smarter than to get involved romantically with a psychopath and Tate Langdon was indeed a psychopath of the worst kind. Did his baby girl really expect him to accept this? She had to know he wouldn't stand for such a union. This was a cry for attention, a way to get back at him and Vivian for sending her to LA in the first place.

"Hello Mr. Harmon it's a pleasure seeing you again so soon and Mrs. Harmon, it is nice to finally meet you. Violet has told me so much about you I feel like we have known each other for years." Tate made sure to keep his tone light as he and Violet sat down at the table as far from her mother and father as possible.

"It is a pleasure meeting you as well Tate." Vivian said with a slight smile. She decided since nobody was going to address the enormous elephant in the room, she would play nice considering it was the polite thing to do. "Violet mentioned you two haven't been dating very long, but I have to admit I was surprised to hear about you since she never had a boyfriend back in Boston."

The blond boy placed his right hand on Violets thigh under the table, brushing his fingers along the bare strip of skin between her knee socks and the bottom of her dress. "I can't speak for Violet, but I can say that she is the first girl I have ever had an interest in dating. There is just something about her that draws me in."

Ben clenched his jaw when he heard the comment directed at his wife. Tate was trying to get under his skin, he wanted the doctor to react, but Ben was doing his best to keep his temper in check. Giving the teen male what he wanted would only making the situation even worse. He had to act the part of accepting father, at least during dinner until Tate left and he could speak with Violet alone. He would make sure she understood dating the Langdon boy was not allowed, he would not stand for it. He had not sent her to LA just so she could get herself in to even more trouble or do anything else to tarnish their family name and dating a psychopath would definitely do just that.

"Well I for one think they make just the cutest couple ever!" Chad spoke up sending a wink Violets way.

Pat smiled at his husband. "I'm with Chad on this one, he just so adorable when he's happy."

"I know that Tate makes me very very happy." Violet commented looking at her father as she said this. She wanted him to know that she knew everything about Tate and accepted him just the way he happened to be.

The youngest Harmon wasn't stupid and she knew her father was just waiting until later to give her some sort of lecture about Tate and probably a threat to break up with the Kurt Cobain lookalike, but he had another thing coming because no matter what her father said, she wasn't going to break up with the one guy who actually understood and accepted her just as she was. Tate was the only real good thing in her life, the one person she knew would always have her back no matter the situation and if her father made her choose, well it would be the easiest choice she had made her entire life.

"Violet, do you think I could talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Her father questioned when he realized he was not going to be able to keep his temper in check.

Violet shot him an expression full of boredom as he placed one of her hands on Tate's thigh under the table so she could tease him in exactly the same way he was teasing her, plus it was kind of rush doing almost, but not quite naughty things while knowing any second one of the adults at the table could catch them. "Actually I am rather busy at the moment eating dinner and everything so, no, I don't think I can make it to kitchen for a private chat. Anyways, I am pretty sure I know what you have to say and anything that has to do with my relationship with Tate can be said to the both of us because despite the examples you and mom gave me growing up, we don't feel the need to keep secrets from the other so whether you he hears it now from you or me later he is still going to hear it one way or another."

The older man shook his head. "Violet, sweetheart I don't think you know everything about-"

She was quick to cut him off. "Stop right there. I know what you think and I am here to tell you that you are wrong. I know all about Tate including what you two spoke about today. Why else do you think I would have him talk to you of all people? I wouldn't waste your so called therapy talents on my worst enemy. I know more than you could ever hope to and I still care about him. You were going to make me choose right? You were going to give some bullshit ultimatum, but I am telling you here and now my choice is and always will be Tate. I would choose death or hell even syphilis over you dad. You have no say in my life anymore and even if you did, I would never listen to a cheating bastard like you. I'm sorry Chad and uncle Pat, but I cannot stand to look at his face for another second so I am going to get out of here and mom, if you still want to hang out before you leave and after talking to dad who I am sure is going to blow everything out of proportion, just know that if you cannot accept the fact I'm with Tate then don't bother trying to talk to me."

Tate made sure to send Ben Harmon a smirk as he stood slowly before following Violet out of the house and presumedly back to his place. He had never wanted her more than he wanted her right then. The way she stood up to her father had him harder than a rock and he literally had to stop himself from taking her on the dining room table in front of her family, but man had he wanted to, he still wanted to and deep down he knew that if Violet made a move tonight there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop her despite all his good intentions.

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know the dinner itself was a bit of a drag, but do not worry it will have continued drama in the next few chapters. I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter and also would love to know if you would rather see the next chapter have Violet facing off with her parents or a romantic Tate and Violet moment. Let me know.

Please R&R like always!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet knew what she wanted and she knew that Tate would try to stop her, to do right by her because he cared. It wasn't that she didn't find the gesture sweet, because she did, but she fucking wanted him and her heart couldn't take another rejection, not from him. Right now the only thing she needed from her boyfriend was for him to show her with his body, with hers, how deeply the depth of his feelings for her really were. All she needed was him and she hoped he could figure that out with her having to explain it because she was not sure how to put her feelings in to words at the moment.

There was a part of her that feared maybe Tate didn't want her physically. He would tell her she was being stupid if he knew, but she couldn't help it when those thoughts forced their way in to her brain. Her parents always told her plain and simple that she was smart and because of that looks did not matter. Violet figured that was their way of telling her she was ugly without actually having to speak the words. She knew she wasn't exactly movie star beautiful, not that she wanted to be because to her that wasn't real beauty, but she wasn't stupid and she knew most guys would prefer that kind of fake beauty over anything else. Tate was different yes, but he was still a guy and so Violet could not be sure what he was thinking.

"Violet." Her name whispered like a prayer as it fell from his lips as soon as they had entered his home and shut the front door. His hands gripped at her waist squeezing gently as he spun them around so he could pin her between his body and the door efficiently trapping her. "Fuck Violet, you have no idea how hot it was watching you stand up to your dick father."

"Rule of making out with your girlfriend, don't talk about her father, it's a mood killer." She teased running her hands down his chest teasingly.

Tate smiled brightly as he pushed his body closer to hers if that was even possible. "I'll remember that for the future. Violet, I-"

Immediately she knew what he was going to say and she couldn't let him. "Don't Tate, please just don't. I know you wanted things to be perfect and shit, but the truth is, any moment with you is perfect for the most part anyways. I wanted to wait until Halloween, that was the surprise I had for you, but I'm not sure I can. I want to be with you Tate, I need to be with you and I know that sounds crazy yet it is the truth. I have never been enough for anyone before and I just I need to know-fuck I feel so stupid, I cannot even explain it right and I sound like a whiny needy bitch. Forget it, forget I said anything- I just-I should probably get-"

This time it was her boyfriend who cut her off though he chose to use his lips instead of words. Tate understood what she was trying to say, he knew what she needed and the blond teen was more than happy to give it to her because all he wanted was to make her happy, to be what she needed and if this was what Violet needed then he had absolutely no problem with giving it to her. The only reason he had waited so long was due to the fact he feared hurting her, but after meeting her parents he came to the conclusion that nothing he did would ever cause the rebel teen female the pain they had.

Moving his hands from her waist, Tate slid one up to rest on her right thing for a moment before lifting her leg and wrapping it around his hip while his hand moved to rest on her lower back in order to hold her small frame more firmly against his. His tongue continued to explore her mouth before moving down to trace her jaw then down to the long column of her throat where he then placed soft open mouthed kisses. He knew she must have been enjoying his ministrations because her hands went to his hair tugging lightly and little moans escaped her slightly parted lips.

Violet felt as if every nerve ending in her body had been lit on fire. All she could feel, taste, and smell was Tate. He was clogging her senses in the best ways possible. She had to admit that she was nervous since she was a virgin and she knew for a fact he wasn't. What if she ended up being shit in bed? Yeah Tate cared about her, this Violet knew, but feelings only took you so far and if she couldn't please him sexually he would just find someone else. She had seen her father do the same thing to her mother many times over.

"You are so fucking beautiful Vi." Tate whispered in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging gently. "Hold on to me okay? I am going to move us to my room because fucking you against the front door may end up being a little uncomfortable for you and we have plenty of time for that later. We have all the time in the world Vi."

She nodded burying her face in his shoulder as she locked her ankles behind his back and her arms arounds his next. Violet wanted to laugh at how fast he moved up the stairs, but she figured he may take her laughter the wrong way. It didn't take him very long to get them to his room and deposit her on his bed before dropping down and hovering above her once again connecting his lips to hers.

Tate put of his weight on his left elbow and slid his right hand under her shirt, running his fingers over the soft flesh of her abdomen. Her skin was softer than anything else he had ever felt. He had been with other girls in the past, yet Violet Harmon something else entirely. They had barely done anything yet and already he felt as if he would explode any second. He didn't need to resort to drugs in order to help get him stimulated enough to engage in sex. Violet was the only thing he needed. She was better than upper he had ever tried before and twice as addicting.

After a few minutes of slow lazy kisses, he pulled back to look down at her flushed face and swollen lips. "What if I hurt you? I don't want to hurt you Violet."

The stubborn female bit her bottom lip in irritation, not at him per say, but rather at the fact she wasn't sure how to calm his fears. "I can't be the first virgin you have ever slept with."

"No, you're right about that, but you are the only one I have ever cared about." His dark eyes locked on her face. "Those other girls never meant anything to me Violet. I never cared about their pleasure or needs. They were just vessels of flesh to give me what I needed. I used their bodies and then never gave them a second a thought. It's not like that with you. I want you're first time to be something you remember forever, I want to give you pleasure, but I know no matter what I do I am going to hurt you."

"I gauge pain differently than others Tate." Her reply was the truth and the scars on her arms were proof enough of that. "I don't really consider it pain anyways. It has to happen eventually and I would rather it be you than anyone else because I know for you it isn't just sex and that means something to me; it means more than I could ever explain."

His gaze softened as he ran his thumb down her cheek lovingly. "I love you Violet. I have never known real love, but with you I just know. You're it for me, you are my other half. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Tate." Violet stated before pulling his lips back to hers.

They didn't need words after that. The young couple used their hands and mouths to show the other exactly how they felt and Violet felt her mind go hazy. She felt her boyfriends hand everywhere, stomach, thighs, breasts, and before she knew it she was naked not even remembering removing her clothing or Tate's for that matter. Then again she was pretty focused on trying to make this good for him as well so it was no surprise she didn't remembering them removing their clothing.

It was he started to kiss down her stomach ending up between her thighs, that she grew a tad nervous. "Tate, what are you doing? You don't have to, I mean, I've never-"

"Trust me Vi." The blond boy said before kneeling down on the floor so his head was positioned perfectly between her thighs. "Just let me do this for you."

Violet nodded and Tate smiled before leaning down and kissing her clit softly causing her to gasp in shocked pleasure. He smiled brightly before doing it again and then slowly sliding a finger in to her. He continued a slow pace only adding another finger when she started to finally loosen up. His plan was to bring her orgasm so she would be more relaxed, but his was halted when he felt her fingers tugging at his blond locks pulling him up and away from the task at hand.

"I don't want to cum yet Tate. I want you to cum with me." Her expression was nervous though not because of what would come next, but rather she wasn't sure if her boyfriend would be upset she had stopped it. It had been great, but she wanted, like she had said, to cum with him, to share her first orgasm not by her own hand, with Tate. "I want us to do this together."

"Whatever you want Violet." He told her honestly because for once this wasn't about his needs or desires, but hers. It was probably the first unselfish thing Tate had ever done his entire life. "Whatever you want or need just tell me and it's yours, always."

"I just need you Tate, fuck everything and everyone else." Her grin vanished when she pressed her lips to his softly, lovingly.

"And here I thought you wanted to fuck me." Her soon to be lover teased. "Are you trying to make me jealous Vi?"

Instead of reply she smirked and ran her nails along his spine hard enough to leave marks, yet not hard enough to draw blood. She knew she had plenty of time to learn what he liked and what he didn't like. This was just the first of many nights they would be together, of that she was absolutely certain. Nothing would keep her from being with him; not her father, her mother, his mother, or anyone or anything else that may try to separate them.

"Are you sure you're ready Vi?" Tate needed to be sure this was what she wanted because as hard as it would be to stop, he would for her if she asked.

Violet rolled her eyes playfully. "If you keep asking me that I may have to gag you."

His smile widened if that were at all possible. "Maybe a little later I'll take you up on that offer. I have so much to teach you Violet, we have so much to teach each other. That can all come later though, right now we have something more important. Let me show you how much I love you and I do love you Violet, I can't say it enough."

TBC...

AN: Okay so I kind of broke this chapter in half. I was going to write the smut in great detail, but I figured I could do that a bit later. I wanted to let you all use your imagination for their first time, more interesting that way. Anyways, I do hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Also sorry if I update slow, I was really sick with an infection and I am still tired from it, but I will do what I can.

Please R&R like always!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

"Did it hurt? I know the first time usually does and I don't want you to lie to me either Vi. I can get you some tylenol or something if you need it." Tate was resting on his side with one arm draped over Violets bare stomach while he used the other to brace his head. His eyes kept flicking over her body looking for signs of pain. He had gotten a little passionate and he feared he may have been to rough for her first time. "Do you need some food or something to drink? Are you cold? If you are I can turn the heat up and get you another blanket. I-"

Violet reached over to cover his mouth with her hand as she laughed. "You worry to fucking much. I already told you that I'm perfectly fine. It didn't hurt really, not like I expected it to. You hear a lot of shit from the girls bathroom and honestly I figured it would be similar to being torn in half, but it wasn't. It was intense, overwhelming almost, but in the best kind of way."

His worried expression immediately morphed in to a smile. "It was intense for me as well. I've never felt anything like that before and I'm not bullshitting you Vi. In the past after, well you know, I always felt so empty. My physical needs were fulfilled , but my soul, if I have one that is, was always left empty and hollow. I used to come home and snort whatever I could get my hands on, coke, pills, it didn't matter. All I wanted was to feel whatever those girls couldn't give me and yet with you, Vi you made me feel complete in ways I didn't know were even possible. You were all I needed, you are all I will ever need."

"You know for a crazy psycho, which you can be at times, you sure have a romantic side." His girlfriend ran her hand along his lower jaw. "You know my dad is going to try and keep us apart. He may even threaten to take me back to Boston, but I won't let that happen. If he tries I will run away and I know how to hide so they would never be able to find me. Would you come with me if I had to run?"

"Course I would." His answer was immediate. "I would follow you anywhere Violet. I'd take Addie and Beau with us though because I could never leave them behind."

"I would never ask you to." She told him honestly, cringing at the thought of what Constance would do to her other children if Tate did leave them behind. "I have never really had the whole motherly vibe, I'm not a huge fan of kids, but since meeting Addie and Beau, since meeting you, I've actually started to like the idea of the four of us as a family. I sound like a lovesick idiot don't I?"

The blond male grinned. "Yeah you do, but that's okay because I found it to be extremely cute and sexy. So would you want kids with me one day in the future?"

Violet noticed how he seemed to turn more vulnerable when he asked her this particular question. "Yeah Tate, I would want to have kids with you as long as it's way in the future cause we are both still in school and I don't want to end up like my mother. I would never want to do that to a child you know?"

Tate pressed his lips to her shoulder softly letting her know he understood. Truth was that while the idea of Violet, full and round with his baby, something they created together, was a huge turn on, he didn't think they would be ready for kids for a very long time. "I don't you think you should have kids until you are at least thirty. Constance watches that show 'Sixteen and Pregnant, and honestly, that is the best form of birth control in my opinion. The kid is always the one that gets screwed over and they don't deserve that. On rare occasions things turn out alright I guess, but it's not very often."

Violet nodded as a thought suddenly hit her making her chuckle. "I bet you anything Leah is going to end up on that show sooner or later. Fuck, can you imagine how horrible of a mother she would be? She'd make our parents looking like fucking Saints or something."

"Poor kid." Tate muttered making a face of disgust. "Anyways, what do you think you're father is going to do? Do I need to keep you locked my room for a few days? For your safety of course."

"Oh you totally need to keep me locked up here for a while." Violet said as she moved so she was how straddling him, her hands resting on his chest. "But not because of my dad. He won't do anything for a couple of days at least; he's a fucking coward like that. Mom may try to talk to me tomorrow though I can't say for sure, it really depends I guess. She will either take his side like she does most times because she is so fucking weak, or she could surprise me for once and finally stand up to him, but I won't hold my breath. It doesn't matter anyways and besides, Chad and Pat support us and really that's enough for me."

"They have been pretty cool about us." He agreed grasping her hips just so he could feel her soft skin under his fingers. "I still worry that Pat is going to try and fucking beat me to a pulp because he's protective of you. Not like I couldn't take him, but I wouldn't even if he did try because it would hurt you and I'll never do that Violet, not ever."

"You really are here aren't you Tate?" The usually sarcastic female noticed the confusion in his eyes at her question. He probably thought she had lost her mind. "I mean I didn't create you in my mind right? You're not some figment of my imagination? You are indeed here with me."

"Of course, for always Violet." His words left no room for debate. "I will always be here if that's what you want."

Leaning down she lay her head against his chest while wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's what I want; it's all I want."

00000000000000000000000000

By the time Tate woke up, Violet was nowhere in sight though he knew she couldn't have gone to far considering her clothing littered his floor and he doubted she had the sudden urge to go streaking in the streets of L.A. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he slipped on his boxers before heading in to the hall and then down the stairs towards the kitchen when he heard music playing downstairs. It was only around five in the fucking more, so he had no idea what she was doing down there instead of being in bed with him sleeping until noon like they probably should be considering how they'd exhausted each other only hours before.

By the time he made it to the kitchen he found her, bare ass naked, dancing to some song from the 80s he couldn't be bothered remembering the name of. Seeing her ass shaking to the beat though, well that had knocked any residual sleep from his system instantly. Moving behind her silently, Tate wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"At first I was pissed you weren't in bed when I woke up, but I think walking in on you like this is the best fucking wake up call ever." He had been so focused on Violet that it took him a moment to notice something cooking on the stove. "Are you cooking? Who are you are what did you do to my Violet? Since when did you turn all domestic? Should I be worried?"

Turning in his grasp she glared playfully and slapped at his chest. "Just for that comment you won't be getting any eggs for breakfast. Also, little insulted you thought I couldn't cook. I do know how to do a few things. I had to learn growing up or else I would have starved to death around the age of seven."

Letting her slip from his grasp so she could continue to cook, he moved to the fridge pulling out a carton of orange juice and drinking straight from the carton before setting it down and getting two glasses from the cupboard and filling them up. "Hey, don't get me wrong cause I find it extremely sexy you cooked for me, I just was not expecting it is all. You could have woken me up you know , I'd have helped if you asked."

"That would defeat the purpose of doing something nice for my boyfriend." She answered turning the burner off and sliding some scrambled eggs on to one plate, she figured they could share. "It's nothing top chef worthy, but I don't think it'll kill you; well at least I hope not."

"If I can eat the sludge Constance calls I meal think I can survive anything." When he went to pick up the fork, the love of his life was faster than he was and got it first. Stabbing some eggs she lifted it up and motioned for him to bite. "Wow, that has to be the second best thing I've ever had in my mouth."

Violets eyebrow rose. "Only the second best?"

"Well first place belongs to," He waggled his his eyebrows and looked down before sending her a wink. "Well I think you know what I'm trying to say Vi. Nothing could ever compare to that."

A blushed bloomed over her cheeks and down her neck. "That is the sweetest and grossest thing I have ever heard."

He shrugged before stealing the fork and feeding her a few bites of egg. "It is the truth though. So what are we doing today? I was thinking we could go downtown, there is this great costume shop and since Halloween is like the day after tomorrow we really need to choose our costumes."

When she frowned, Tate knew they most likely wouldn't be shopping today. "Tate, I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you trying on costumes and having a good time, but well, my mom called my cell earlier and she wants me to come back after lunch. I think she wants to talk to me or some shit like that. I would ask you to come, but I think it would be best if I talk to her alone. Maybe if it doesn't take to long we can hit that shop. I am hoping for a quick and relatively painless conversation."

"Is you're dad going to be there too?" He worried that maybe they would ambush her. "I can come along if you want. It might be better if I am there you know in case they try to take you away from here."

Violet shook her head. "You don't have to worry about that, I already called Chad and he and uncle P both promised to be there. They had the same worries that you do and I'm not sure if my father is going to be there or not, my mom didn't say."

"Well if you need me just call okay?" He may not like it, yet he would respect her wishes for the time being. If it were him, he would have told his mother to fuck off, but he knows that deep down Violet loves her mother and if she wants to try and make a relationship between them work then the last thing he would was get in the way of that. "You said you didn't have to be back until after lunch right?"

She nodded again feeding him the last of the eggs. "Yeah, why?"

The devious smirk she loved so much came out to play at her response. "Well I was thinking you and I could go back upstairs and then after we could have a shower together. I'll even wash your back if you ask nice."

Letting the fork clatter to the now empty plate, Violet stood grabbing his hand literally pulling him from his seat and in the direction of the stairs. "Maybe if you ask nicely, no if you beg, I'll give you a hand with something else."

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I kind of wanted to do a sweet chapter before we get to more serious matters. I would love to hear what you thought. Also, I was wondering what you all would like to see in the next chapter, I mean do want just the talk between Violet and her mother or do you think her father should be involved? I had an idea of having the first half Violet and Vivian and then the second half being Ben going to confront Tate at his place. What do you all think?

Please R&R like always!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

There were few times in her life that Violet wished more than anything she could find a way out of the situation since she preferred to face her problems head on, but sitting across from her mother in the living room of her uncles home ended up being one of those rare occasions. All the teen girl wanted was to get up, walk out, and find Tate so they could spend the day together. Talking to Vivian Harmon wasn't what she wanted. Then again she was pleased to learn that her father wasn't there as well so she knew she should probably be thanking whatever god existed for that.

She remembered a time not to long ago, maybe a year or two, when she actually wanted to be close with her mother. She had wanted what some of the other girls in school had. Violet had needed her mother to actually she her, to be there for her the way a mother should, and so she had tried so hard to connect with the woman who had given birth to her, but in the end it was a pointless venture. She would never be the daughter the older woman wanted and after everything, Violet could never respect her and so it was better to just accept things as they were than try to force a connection that would never exist.

"Tate seems like a-" Vivian paused as she tried to think of a way to word her thoughts so her daughter would not end up offended. "He seems like an interesting boy and it's obvious he cares about you."

Violet nodded as she uncrossed her arms from over her chest and reached down to the table separating her from her mother to pick up her pack of cigarettes and lighter. After lighting one and setting the pack back on the table she finally replied. "Yeah, he is. Tate's the best thing to happen to me in a really long time. I know dad probably thinks otherwise, but we both know he thinks that he knows everything when in reality he knows jack shit."

The redheaded woman cringed as the smell of smoke filled the room, but she decided not to say anything about it. "I know you won't believe me when I say this, but your father loves you and he worries. He doesn't feel this boy your seeing is mentally stable-"

Her daughter was quick to cut her off before she could finish her statement. "Basically he thinks Tate is batshit crazy because like me, he is different, and according to the great Ben Harmon, if you're different then something must be wrong with you. So what's his diagnosis? Psychopath? Sociopath? Depression? Does he think he has multiple personalities? Not that Ireally care what his preliminary diagnosis is, but it will be something to laugh at later with Tate when I tell him."

"You shouldn't make jokes at your fathers expense." Her mother stated even though she had to cover up a laugh. Her daughter could be funny at times and she wondered where the younger female got it from because it certainly hadn't been from her or Ben for that matter. "Besides, you know he can't tell me the specifics. I do know he isn't happy about the two of you dating, but I told him there isn't much he can do about it and his mother couldn't stand me so I kind of get it."

That was the understatement of the century. Bens mother thought Vivian to be the devil and she told her that whenever she had the chance. She hated the fact that Vivian had, in her opinion, ruined her sons life by saddling him with a baby at such a young age. She made it clear to everyone around her she thought her sons wife to be nothing more than a tramp. She had no problem with her granddaughter, but her daughter in law happened to be another story altogether.

"How do you feel about Tate and I dating?" Her usually sarcastic daughter questioned as she took a drag from her smoke.

"Honestly?" She asked waiting for her daughter to nod before continuing. "I trust your decision. You have taken care of yourself your entire life. I know I was never really there for you and you will never know how sorry I am for that and how much I regret my actions of the past, but it's the truth. I trust your judgement when it comes to this. He makes you happy in a way I've never seen before and from what I hear, you are good for him as well. Violet, I know you hate me and I don't blame you, but I do love you and as your mother I want you to be happy. If Tate makes you happy then I won't stand in the way of that and I will do my best to make sure your father doesn't either."

Violet had to wonder if this was some sort of trap. "Really?"

Vivian laughed at the look on her daughters face. "Wow, I really look like a bad guy to you. Yes really, as long as you keep your grades up and continue to stay out of trouble I see no reason as to why you should not be allowed to be with this boy and even if I had a problem with the two of you, it's not as if you would stay away from him. I was your age once and I know saying no would simply push the two of you even closer together."

"I don't hate you mom." Her daughter admitted as she stubbed out her smoke before getting up and going to hug her mother. "Well I don't hate you all the time. Sometimes I just-I don't get why you put up with dad and that makes me so mad, but I do love you and thank you for not making this any harder."

The redheaded woman wrapped her arms around her baby girl. "I love you to honey and I wish I could explain to you why your father and I do the things we do, but I can't because I don't always understand it either. All I can say in my defense is that when you are in love it's like you go crazy and you will do anything for the other person. Despite everything, I do love your father and I am not ready to throw in the towel on our relationship quite yet."

00000000000000000000000000000

A knock on the front door pulled Tate from the couch where he had been staring at his phone ever since Violet left to talk to her mother. He was silently willing to ring so he would know she was alright. The last thing he had wanted was for her to leave, but what choice did he have? She wanted to do this alone and so he'd let her, but that didn't mean he had to like it. For all he knew she could be on her way back to Boston, but deep down he knew she would have found a way to contact him if that had happened; his girl was resourceful like that.

Another knock had him stomping over to the door and yanking it open. If it was another one of those Avon ladies for Constance he would probably end up snapping and killing them for interrupting him. "What?"

To his surprise Ben Harmon stood there trying to appear calm and collected though the blond male knew the other man was terrified to be there, his body language spoke volumes. "Hello Tate, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a moment."

"My mom doesn't like people in the house when she isn't home, but we can talk on the porch." He replied, the lie slipping past his lips almost to easily. His mother would never know if anyone had ben there or not, her son was good at getting rid of evidence, but he knew that if Ben Harmon came inside and started spouting shit about Violet, he wouldn't be walking back out. "What can I help you with doctor Harmon? If you're looking for Violet she isn't here."

"I know." The therapist stated as he leaned against the porch railing. "That is the reason I am here. I won't bother with small talk because we both know the reason I am here and pretending anything else would be a waste of time. I want you to stay away from my daughter Tate."

Immediately rage began to boil in the younger males blood and the voices started screaming for violence, but he somehow managed to push them back as he gripped the railing tightly, feeling splinters start to dig in to his skin. "Shouldn't that be your daughters choice instead of yours?"

Ben scowled for a moment before collecting himself and putting on a mask of neutral calm. "You're a smart boy Tate and if you really care about my daughter then you would want what is best for her. Vivian and I sent Violet here because we wanted her to have a fresh start, but she can't have that with you. You're a psychopath Tate, I have read your file from other doctors and I know what kind of man you are. I love my daughter and I will not have you dragging my daughter down with you. Violet has a bright future, a future that does not include you."

"Again, that should be Violet's choice not yours." His vision blurred around the edges and Tate could feel the darkness his girlfriend usually chased away trying to make it's way back in to his system. "Let's pretend for a second that I actually care what you have to say or think, even if you were right and I am a psychopath, I care more about your daughter than you ever have. I, unlike you, would never let anyone or anything hurt her including you."

"Are you threatening me boy?" Ben questioned straightening his shoulders to give off the air of not being afraid.

Tate pushed himself away from the doorframe and took a step closer to Violets father. "That depends on you doc. You come to my home, telling me to stay away from the only thing in my life that makes it worth living and expect me to give her up just being you say so, so do you think it's a threat?"

The older man wanted to cower at the darkness in Tate Langdon's eyes, but he could not back down, not now. "You don't want to threaten me. I know people who with one phone call could have you locked up for the rest of your life in a little cell with no windows and only a pot to piss in."

A smirk appeared on Tate's face and his eyes sparkled with the unspoken challenge. "You think I'm afraid of you doctor Harmon? People a lot more intimidating than you have tried before and they failed so if you think you can scare me away from Violet then you're the one who is crazy. Besides, from what I hear, you're to busy sticking your dick in barely legal girls to actually care about your only daughter. I, on the other hand, love her and nobody is going to take her away from me. You want a threat then fine here is one; if you try to keep Violet from me I will make sure that you're the one locked away for the rest of your life and believe me when I say I can make it look like an accident. What? Did you think I was going to threaten you with death? I'm not that stupid and death is to good for you anyways. I may be crazy, but I have friends as well and trust me when I say you don't want to meet them."

"Listen here you little shit-" The older man never got a chance to finish what he was saying though because the familiar voice of his daughter rang out from behind him.

"Dad?" Violet had her hands on her hips when he turned to look at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

TBC...

AN: Hey guys, I am sorry if that chapter was crap, but my dad is taking my tablet to be fixed and I wanted to get this out since I won't get it back until next week. Anyways the next chapter will pick up from here and I promise it will be better.

Please R&R like always!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet was seething and she knew at any given moment she would explode at her father. After her talk with her mother, the two females had decided to introduce Vivian to Tate properly. Apparently the other woman had meant what she said about wanting to get to know Tate better since he was obviously a big part of her daughters life. The plan had been for Vivian to take them to lunch before dropping them off so they could do some shopping for Halloween, but apparently that was not going to happen thanks to Ben Harmon and his inability to see the fact his daughter had no desire hear what he had to say or interact with him on any level unless it was attending his funeral, which may happen sooner rather than later if he didn't start minding his own fucking business.

"I fucking told you what I thought of your opinion, but you just won't listen." Moving from the middle of the street, the raging teen walked past her father until she was standing next to her boyfriend on the porch. "I am with Tate and that's not going to change. Also, the fact you came here to threaten him behind my back because you don't have the balls to say it in front of me; That right there is a dick move, but you are a dick of astronomical proportions so I shouldn't really be surprised."

Tate smirked as he twined his fingers with hers. He absolutely loved it when she got like this all fire and brimstone. She took his breath away and in that moment all he wanted to do was tear off her clothes and give in to his animal instincts though he figured it best to push those thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being seeing as they would only end up causing more trouble and while trouble happened to be his unofficial middle name, he would not put added stress on Violet. No, he would be sure indulge in his fantasies later when they were alone and he could make them a reality; he had read somewhere once that sex was a great stress reliever.

"Violet, this teen rebellion of yours has to stop." The older man stated ignoring the looks he was receiving from his wife and daughter. "I have been very understanding up to this point, but I've had enough, really I have. I am your father and you are going to listen to me and treat me with the respect I deserve."

Violet felt her body start to shake due to her anger. "Respect you deserve? Respect you deserve? What the hell have you ever done that makes you think I would have on iota of respect for you? You like to talk big, but your actions are another story altogether. Why should I listen to anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"Because I am both older and wiser than you and I know what's best for you even if you refuse to believe it." Ben stated with a sigh. "You need to trust me Violet. This little crush you have is not going to go anywhere. The only thing that will happen is you will end up with a broken heart and the knowledge that in this instant I was right. You are young, but there will be other boys, better boys."

"Like all the other girls you have on the side?" She bit back while glancing at her mother since the comment, for once, hadn't been meant to hurt her. "Is that what you want? You think I should be more like you? Maybe you want me to let some guy knock me up so I can get married before I'm eighteen and end up in a loveless marriage where I can then hop around from man to man trying to fill a void that will always be there. Hey, then I can become a therapist like you and fuck up my patients even more than they already were to begin with. How does that sound to you dad? Is that a good plan? Should my sole goal in life be to model myself after you are the great example you've set?"

Vivian knew her only daughter wasn't trying to hurt her and so she hid the hurt the best shes could. Besides, Ben needed to hear this because no matter how harsh it was the truth. The older woman was proud of her daughter for standing up for herself. If any good came out of the neglectful way she and Ben had raised Violet it was the fact her daughter had gotten a tough skin and learned how to survive on her own. She was a fighter plain and simple.

Ben Harmon looked back at his wife who happened to still be standing in the middle of the road for some support, but after seeing the look on her face he came to the realization that somehow Violet had gotten her on his side. Knowing this only pissed him off even worse because he knew Tate was a psychopath and yet he was the bad guy in this situation. No, he would not let this stand.

Turning back to face his daughter he had made his decision. "That's it, I've had enough of this. You don't know anything about the situation between your mother and I and even if you did, well my actions are not putting me on trial here. Now go back to your uncles and pack your stuff, you are coming back to Boston and we are leaving tonight on the earliest flight we can get. When we get back home you are going straight to the nearest all girls school."

Tate was about to say something since there was no way in hell he was going to let this man take away his reason for existing; he would kill him if he had to, he was pretty sure Violet wouldn't mind and he would be doing a huge favor to Vivian. Maybe she would be able to move on and find a man who could keep his dick in his pants when around women who were not her. Maybe she could even move to L.A and try to rebuild her non existent relationship with Violet. Just as he was about to say something though he never got the change since the the redheaded woman spoke first.

"Ben enough." Vivian sighed as he walked over until she was standing in front of him. "Violet is going to stay here and you are going to stop trying to force your choices on her. We sent Violet here so she could have a fresh start, but she won't be able to do that if we keep forcing her to do what we think to be best for her. She isn't stupid Ben, we raised a smart little girl who is perfectly capable of making her own choices and it seems to me she has chosen this young man. He makes her happy and he hasn't hurt her as far as I can tell so we are going to spend the rest of our vacation supporting our daughter for once instead of alienating her even further do you understand?"

When he went to argue he saw the look she gave him and realized now was not the time to argue. He needed to get his wife back on his side, to make her see the truth about Tate and then they would come back for Violet. He knew without a doubt he was right and he would make sure his daughter did what he wanted even if he had to force her. He would teach her to respect him. He would make sure Violet had the life her birth had stolen from him, it was only right, it was only fair. Yes, he would get his way one way or another, just not right this minute.

TBC...

AN: Yes this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to give you something since I haven't posted in a bit. I do hope you like this chapter and the next one will be longer I promise. Let me know what you thought.

Please R&R like always!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

The vintage costume shop in downtown L.A. was mostly empty except for the two people working the afternoon shift, an older couple browsing for nothing in particular, a group of three teenagers who thought maybe they could find something they considered retro, but realizing they would have better luck somewhere else, and the couple currently occupying the dressingroom having not been noticed considering nobody had been paying them attention in the first place. If they had been paying attention they may have noticed the faint thumping and muffled groans behind the door.

"Tate." His name was a breathy whisper on Violets lips as she threaded her fingers in her boyfriends hair, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist with her heels digging in to the backs of his thighs in order to ensure she wouldn't fall as he thrust into her at a hard frienzied pace. Her nails creating cresent marks in his scalp bringing with them a slight pain which only spurred him on.

Tate took her earlobe between his teeth while his fingers dug deep in to the flesh of her hipbones. He knew she would have bruises later, but Violet had admitted to liking the pain and the fact his mark would be branded in to her skin, at least until they started to fade and then he would have to create new ones which he was looking forward to. No matter how many times he was with Violet, like this, he would never tire of it he was posotive of that.

The pair hadn't planned on fucking in the dressing room of the costume shop, yet when did things ever really go according to plan? Vivian had planned on tagging along at first, but since the scene in the middle of the street she thought it would better of the younger couple went alone so she could keep an eye on her husband because even though he had agreed to leave them be, she knew him better than anyone and deep down she knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to pull something once more and interfere in their relationship.

So the pair had decided to go costume shopping and at first they really had been looking at different costumes and trying them on with no sexual tension whatsoever until Violet had asked Tate to help her unzip a witch costume she had tried on and her boyfriend had, but as soon as the zipper started going down revealing the smooth creamy skin of her back he had been lost and all innocent thoughts had fled his mind as teen horomones took over mixed with the seductive idea of getting caught.

"Vi, oh fuck Vi." Tate let his head fall against her shoulder as he continued to move within her. A part of him wondered how he had ever lived without her in his life. She completed him and without her he was an empty shell void of all emotions, faking his way through life the best he could, going through the motions until Violet and now all he could do was feel. It was similiar to a rebirth, a correction making him who he should ve, who he as meant to be all along. "Tell me what you want; tell me what you need."

Violet was having a hard time making out his words due to the haze of pure pleasure taking over her brain making it hard to concentrate on anything other than the feel of his body flush against hers; the physicall pleasure his mere touch awoke in her.

"Fuck me harder Tate, show me I belong to you." Her voice was raspy, thick with lust as her hands slid from his hair down his neck until they rested on his shoulders, knuckles white as her sharp nails dug in to his flesh causing it to tear slightly making tiny bubbles of blood rise from the broken skin before rolling down his shoulders in a crimson line.

Hearing her words, the blonde male growled in her ear as he moved one arm around her waist in order to hold her more firmly against him while his other hand snaked down between their bodies so he could rub her clit in slow circles bringing her one step closer to the edge.

He could feel his darkness seeping in, but unlike other times, this darkness was different, more possessive than violent. Tate wanted, no needed Violet to understand she was his. Yes she had spoken the words, but that's all they were, words and nothing more. He would show her, make her understand. "Nobody will ever make you feel this way Violet. No man will ever touch you, understand you, please you in the same way I can. We both understand and see the world for what it truly is. There is a darkness that we share and nobody else can ever get it."

Violet nodded sincce she had lost the ability to create actual words. She was so close, she could feel it building up so quickly and yet at the same time, so agonizingly slow. Tate was too much, but not in a bad way even though in her own mind that comment made no sense whatsoever and yet at the same time in her head it made perfect sense. Yeah she was fucked up, but hey who wasn't these days in some form or another?

"You belong to me Vi, for fucking ever." He panted feeling his orgasm closing in causing his thrusts to become jerky and uneven. "Say it Violet, say you belong to me."

"Yours Tate, I'm fuckng yours for ever and you are mine." Her bottom lip trembled as she clenched around him coming undone as her breath fanned over his collarbone. "Yours forever and even after that."

it only took a few more thrusts for her boyfriend to follow her in to a pleasurable oblivian. "And I belong to you Vi for always."

Taking a moment to catch her breath Violet unwound her legs from his waist before sliding down until her feet were firmly pressed against the floor. "I cannot believe nobody heard us or maybe they did, but they didn't say anything because they still want us to shop here. Speaking of shopping, we really shoulld get back on track. Not that I didn't enjoy what we just did because I did and I would love to do it again though I know we really should pick out our costumes. I've decided I don't want to be a witch, I won't be able to wear that costume again without blushing."

Tate smirked as pulled his jeans up and over his narrow hips. "I donno Vi, I really enjoyed that costume."

"Perv." She replied with a roll of her eyes as she continued getting dressed. Just as she was pulling her shirt over her head, she felt hands at her waist. "Tate you need to focus."

"I am." He told her as his hot breath warmed her cheek. "I am very focused Violet."

The teen girl spun around so she was facing him. "You know what I mean. Stop being a typical guy focusing on sex and get back out there so you can pick a costume. I've tried on at least ten different things and you've tried on like two."

With a sigh Tate stepped away from her giving her a mock wounded look. "Fine, fine, I see how it is; use me for my body and then kick me out."

"I'm sure you will live." She deadpanned pointing towards the door. "Now go or else I'll have to threaten you with no sex ever again and considering how much I do enjoy sex with you, I really don't want to have to resort to that unless I have to."

Before she could even get the last word out of her mouth he was gone with a smirk a pinch to her ass.

0000000

Once Violet had finished dressing she found herself looking through the costumes again. Most of them weren't her style and she had started to think that maybe they should go somewhere else and even went to tell Tate, but couldn't find him when she saw it; the perfect costume just sitting there as if it had been waiting for her all along.

Shuffling over slowly, Violet couldn't take off her eyes off of the black ballet style skirt with matching corset top which had black wings made of real feathers attached. A slightly bent and dilopitated halo hung from the coat hanger used to hang the outfit from the rack. Running her fingers over the material, Violet knew without a doubt this was the costume she had been looking for. It was rather fitting in her opinion considering most people, her dad especially, thought Tate to be the devil. She would be the fallen angel tainted by Lucifer and lured to the darkness like a fish to water.

Making sure the costume was her size, Violet once againt turned to look for her boyfriend wondering where he could have wandered off to, or that had been the plan before she turned around only to run smack dab in to someone dressed from head to toe in a black latex. Her first instinct was to sream, but her mouth was covered as she was suddenly pushed in to the darkest corner of the shop. Immediately she flashed back to the night those kids broke in to the house and tried to kill. Panic started to rise in her chest, but she tampered it down and focused on figuring out how to get out of the situation.

Right when she was about to knee the asshole in the balls, she heard Tate's familiar laughter. "You asshole!"

Moving his left hand, Tate reached up to take the mask off. "I scared you, I scared you."

Violet rolled her eyes at his childlike behavior in an effort let him know she was not amused. He had terrified her, but there was no way in hell she was ever going to let him in on that fact. "No you didn't and what the hell are you wearing? You look like a gothic condom in that thing."

The blond male shrugged as she pushed his curls from his eyes. "You told me to find a costume. Did I really not scare you? You seemed pretty terrified to me."

"I said no." She told him with a sigh. "Please tell me you're not getting that. It freaks me the fuck out and it reminds me of a suit I found in Chad's closet. I think my uncle dearest and his hubby are a little bit freaky."

"I was thinking about it until you called me a gothic condom." He muttered before looking at the costume she had clenched in her hand. "A fallen angel Vi? You really are ready for dressing room round two aren't ya? Nothing sexier than an angel drawn to the darkside."

The usually sarcastic girl smiled brightly. "Or a devil redeemed."

Tate took the clothes from her hand before heading to the register. "Let's pay for this and I'll change so we can head back. I have the perfect costume at home anyways. It will match yours perfectly. I can't wait until Halloween Vi, it's going to be a blast. The one night a year where people like you and I are free to be ourselves. Anything is possible and I do mean anything."

TBC...

AN: I am sorry if this chapter sucked, but things are rough right now. My cousin died and we just found out and well let's just say my dad isn't taking it well. He was technically my step cousin, but still. Anyways, I will tr to do better in the next chapter though I may be gone for a few days. I hope you liked this chapter.

Please R&R like always!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet had never been the type of girl who felt the need to use makeup on a daily basis. Usually she only wore it on special occasions or if she felt like it and even then it was never a large amount just eye liner and lip gloss. Tonight, however, she wanted to feel beautiful, look beautiful for once. Tate would tell her constantly how beautiful she was, but Violet knew she didn't look like the other girls who attended Westfield. She wasn't platinum blond, didn't have Dolly Pardon breasts, and her skin was paper white, almost translucent rather than the caramel brown that seemed to be a regular thing in L.A. For once she wanted to be beautiful, to have people look at her and whisper about the gorgeous girl in the room. Was it vain? Yeah, it probably was, but it's what she wanted and she couldn't help what she wanted and that was why she went in search of her mother only to find Chad instead as he finished up with the last few pumpkins. He was having a party, apparently it was something he and Patrick did every year.

"Hey Violet, did you need something?" He asked while watching to the sink in order to wash off the pumpkin guts coating his hands.

She shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I was looking for my mom because I needed help with something, but I guess she must be out with my father or whatever. Nice pumpkins by the way, I especially like the Freddy Krueger one, he was badass."

Chad smiled before going to sit by the kitchen isle. "Thanks, Freddy always was one of my favorites. I know I'm not your mother, but if you need help with something I'll do the best I can. Pat went out to get some apples since your father wasn't smart enough to get Granny Smiths."

"I kinda needed her help with my makeup." The Boston born girl looked down at the floor due to the fact she felt stupid even talking about this. "I've never really been good with the hole makeup thing and I just thought maybe I could-never mind, it's stupid, I'm being stupid."

The dark haired gay man smiled. "I can actually help with that. All my female friend have me do their makeup. I was hoping you would ask for my advice, I love anything to do with fashion and no need to explain who or why you wanted to look pretty. I know you're doing it for Tate, but you really don't have to; I see the way that boy looks at you. You have become his entire world. He was always such a quiet kid before, but you've brought him to life. Anyways, I take it you have some make up upstairs that I can use?"

"Yeah." Violet replied with a nod. "I'll be right back and thank you for doing this for me , I um, I really do appreciate it."

Violet returned a few minutes later with her makeup and found herself being pushed down in the chair Chad had been previously sitting in. "Your costume is great by the way. Usually I'm not one for black and yet you pull it off rather well. I never would have pegged you as the angel type, but since you are dressed as a fallen angel I suppose it doesn't really fall in to the same category. Do you have any special plans for tonight?"

"I'm not sure, Tate said he had a couple of surprises and then we are going to the beach, but other than that I don't think we have any concrete plans."

Chad put on a deep purple eyeshadow before using silver eyeliner to give her the cats eye look. "You and Tate should really think about coming to the Halloween party. I know it is probably not the hip thing to do, but it's usually pretty fun. We have door prizes, best costume contest, best couple costume, games, and Patrick even does a sort of spooky haunted basement thing for the trick or treaters. There will be music as well if you feel like getting your groove on. I know how you don't really like the things other teens do and so I thought maybe you would enjoy the party."

"I guess we could try to make an appearance after we've done everything Tate has planned." She replied, not wanting to outright say no because that would be rude. Besides, maybe she would see if Tate waned to come back afterwards and if the party sucked balls they could sneak up to her room.

"Only if you want to Violet, don't feel you have to." He told her applying the finishing touches to her makeup. "There, you look like a gorgeous fallen angel. The devil himself wouldn't be able to resist you so Tate doesn't stand a chance. Now I have to go change in to my costume, I don't have the body to fill it out, but Pat wanted me to be a firefighter and so his wish shall be granted. If he behaves tonight and doesn't flirt with anyone who has a dick I may even let him play with my hose."

That was all the teen girl needed to hear to have her up out of her seat and headed towards the door. "Gross and thank you, but I have to head over to Tate's place, I told him I would him there like five minutes ago. I'll try to remember to come back before the party is over as long as you agree to save me some candy corn."

Her uncles husband smirked and nodded. "I'll be sure to set some aside for you. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do; well there isn't anything I wouldn't do at least once so just go out and have a good time, you deserve some fun."

TBC...

AN: I wanted to give you guys a short chapter because you were all so understanding about the family tragedy. I know there was no Tate in this one and I am sorry, but the next will have more Tate and Violet. You will get to see their date. I wanted to write a Chad and Violet chapter and I think it came out alright. I do hope you all liked the chapter again I am sorry it is short.

Please R&R like always!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate was standing in front of the bathroom mirror as he stared at his reflection making sure his costume didn't need any finishing touches. He had spent hours perfecting his look and the last thing he wanted was to find a mistake now that he was finally done because he would have to start all over and Violet would be there any minute. His dark eyes swept over his face as he took in the realistic skeleton makeup he had done. If there was one thing which annoyed Tate, it was how everyone dressed up as silly cartoon skeletons. If you were going to dress up as something then you should at the very least do it right. That was how he saw it anyways.

The makeup on its own was pretty fucking awesome, realistic down to the vertebrae which went down his neck disappearing in to black t-shirt and jacket. His face wasn't completely white, it was more transparent white like a faded paper ruined by water damage and endless amounts of time. His eyes, lips, mouth, and the rest of the detail work was done in coal black with the help of a fine tipped paint brush and steady hands. His hair had been slicked back to ensure the usual mess of curls would not fall in to his face and smudge the artistry which was normally his face.

The rest of his costume was simple enough consisting of a black shirt with tiny holes cut in to the material to look like bullet holes. He wore a black army jacket over that and black cargo pants. His feet were covered by heavy black combat boots he had found in the back of his fathers closet when he was thirteen and had nothing better to do than snoop through shit his mother would probably beat him bloody for getting in to. Of course he wore his signature snake ring on his thumb, but he never took that off even when he showered, it was almost as important to him as Violet, almost yet not quite.

Satisfied with his outfit, Tate left the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom in order to grab a small box from his nightstand, a gift for his girlfriend he would be giving to her later. He had spent a lot of time debating on if he should give it to her, he worried she may not like it, but then he remembered how she wasn't a fan of normal things she he was pretty sure she would love his surprise. Shaking his head to get rid of any doubts, the blond boy jogged down the stairs when he heard the front door open. As of late, more specifically since Constance had left for vacation, Violet had taken to coming in to his house without knocking first, not that he minded or anything. He really liked it when she would sneak in while he was sleeping and give him her own special wakeup call.

"My own beautiful angel of death." He said as way of greeting before pressing his lips to hers softly. "Have you come to take me to hell or better yet, my own personal Heaven?"

Violet rolled hers, but wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe later, but first I remember being promised a date along with a few surprises or have you forgotten?"

"Always so eager." Her boyfriend teased as he took a step back. "I'll deliver everything I promised and more, but first you haven's said one thing about my costume. What do you think?"

"I love the detail work in the face, very realistic." She paused for a moment as she fully took in his outfit. "It's better than a gothic condom that's for sure. The bullet holes are a nice touch. School shooter back from the grave?"

Tate thought his jaw would hit the floor. He could not believe she had guessed it. "How the hell did you figure it out Vi?"

The teen female smirked. "I just used logic Tate. When we met you told me how you've had thoughts about taking out the school population, you even have a cache of guns under your bed for the occasion. The second give away was the fact you chose your costume as soon as you saw mine. You always talk about wanting to take people somewhere clean and kind and what is more kind than an angel, even a fallen one? You are not as hard to figure out as you think. I love your costume Tate, it's not like everyone else who dresses as a skeleton and you know better than anyone I love the non normal; it is one of the reasons I love you."

"Nice compliment and insult at the same time." Her boyfriend dressed as the undead replied. "So are you ready for the first part of our date?"

"Course." She replied with a smile and curious eyes. "Do I get to know where we are going?"

"The beach." Of course he wouldn't tell her anything else, that was half of the fun. "Now come on we have a schedule to keep to."

Her quirked eyebrow was followed by a one word question. "Really?"

"Yep." Tate state popping the P and taking her hand in his. "Don't act as if you are not excited Vi, I know you better than that."

"As long as you're not taking me somewhere to kill then I am all for it; although if you are going to murder it could be kind of kinky. Hey, if I have sex with you while you are dressed like that does it make me a necrophiliac?"

Laughter bubbled up from his chest. "Since I am not technically dead I think you are pretty safe, but I am always up for a little role playing if that's what gets you hot. I would love to get peak at your kinky side, I can even give you a few tips if you want. Though again, that will have to wait until later, we have a schedule to keep to."

TBC...

AN: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I am going to be gone for a few days, because the funeral is the weekend and even though we cannot travel that far, my mother and I are spending the weekend trying to keep my dads spirits up because his heart cannot take to much. We just need to be there for him so I wanted to give you all a small update. I hope you all like it even though it is short.

Please R&R like always!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate and Violet had been at the beach for about fifteen minutes and he could tell by the way she kept moving around and sighing that Violet was doing her best to keep her excitement and curiosity under control. That was part of the reason Tate had yet to give her his gift yet; he loved watching her fidget and wondered how long it would take for her to snap. Would he be the first to break? Yeah, probably because if he knew there was something his girlfriend wanted or needed he wouldn't hesitate to give it to her and she knew it so that was probably why she had yet to say anything because like him, Violet wanted to play the game and see would give in first.

"I love it here." Tate told her after another minute reaching down for her hand. He toyed with her fingers while his other hand smoothly slid in to his pocket to retrieve the gift which sat there. He was hoping to keep her distracted so she wouldn't see what he happened to be doing. "I love it even better when you're here with me Vi. You make everything in my life better and sometimes when I'm home alone I can't help and wonder how I survived without you in the first place. In ancient Greece they believed that you were only one half of a soul. Zeus, apparently jealous of the fact humans could love so intensely, decided to cut our souls in half so we would be empty of half of who we were unless we found the other person which was rare. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones because I found the other half of my soul in you Violet. You complete me and like in ancient Greece, I have wanted to give you something, a symbol of what you mean to me because in ancient times if you found your soulmate you often gave them something to show them what they meant to you, a physical representation of the love you carried for them."

Violet went to say something, to ask what he meant when she felt a slight weight on her thumb. Glancing down she thought at first Tate had slipped his ring on her finger, but she quickly realized the ring she wore fit perfectly and if it had been his then it would have been much to large for her tiny thumb. Another difference with her ring was the fact the eyes of the snakes were black, onyx maybe, and the detail, the way they were wrapped around each other was more intimate than Tate's ring. It was obvious the snakes of her ring were mates forever intertwined and Violet felt her breath catch in her throat as she ran the fingers of her other hand over the smooth metal.

"I love you Vi." Tate positioned himself so he was kneeling in front of her. "I meant everything I said. You complete me, you are the other half of my soul and since I can't really rip out my own heart for you to see how much I love you, I did the next best thing. You see this ring actually came with mine when I first bought it. The lady who sold it to me said I should give it to my girlfriend only if I was sure she was the one I wanted to spend my life with. She was Native American and her people had this legend about serpents being the only creature who really understood the concept of life mates. That is what she said anyways and considering you are the only girl I will ever want to be with I knew this ring belonged to you. I think I knew it before I even met you and that is the reason I didn't simply throw it away; all this time it has been sitting at the bottom of my drawer waiting for you."

"I fucking love you Tate." Violet stated before crashing her lips to his. The ring already meant more to her than anything she owned because it actually meant something. The fact Tate had given something to her that meant so much, well it touched her way no other gift ever could. Someone could come and give her million dollars and she would simply throw it back in their faces. Pulling back she rest her forehead against his. "I love the ring Tate, thank you."

A smile played at the corner of his lips. "No, thank you Violet Harmon for loving someone as fucked up as me."

"Well thank you for loving someone as damaged as me." It took a moment for Violet to remember she actually had something she wanted to give Tate as well. "I actually have a gift for you too. I remember you telling me that you have an interest in knives, butterfly knives to be exact and so I got you this."

The blonde teen watched as she dug in to her purse to pull out a glittery black butterfly knife with tiny diamond skulls decorating the outside before she flicked it open with practiced ease to reveal the blade itself which was also black with flecks of silver and gold. His dark eyes zeroed in the blade which had his name carved down the center. The knife was made for him, that was the thought which popped in to his head as Violet hand it over. His fingers wrapped perfectly around the handle and he loved the weight in his hand. It was nice and sharp as well another thing he loved about the gift.

"Violet this is just, wow, you are the best fucking girlfriend a guy could ask for." Jumping to his feet, Tate started twirling the blade between his fingers getting a better feel for the weapon. He wasn't worried about cutting himself, this was not the first time he had played with a butterfly knife. "I mean how many girls get their boyfriends deadly weapons? Did you have someone particular in mind for me to use this on?"

The teen girl could not hold in a laugh at his comment and the way his inner child seemed to come out as he flipped the knife around pretending to jab at people who weren't really there. "Give me some time and I am sure I'll be able to come up with a name or two you can add to your people to slaughter list."

Violet was about to say something else when she heard a branch break which caused her to turn her head only to see a group of around four or five people headed towards them and immediately she recognized one of them as being Kyle, the guy who had tried to hold her still when Leah wanted to feed her the cigarette. "Tate, we have company."

Looking up Tate frowned and moved to Violets side just as the group surrounded them. The butterfly knife was in his pocket if he needed it, but there was no point in letting them know he had a weapon until it was to late. "You know there is a whole lot of beach guys."

Kyle and two of his jock buddies surrounded Tate making sure he had nowhere to run. "I'm surprised you showed your face tonight Tate. Usually you don't leave your mothers little safe house on Halloween. What changed this year? I guess it doesn't really matter why you're out because now the odds are more in our favor. I owe you a beat down for what you did to me you fucking psycho."

"It's different this year." A girl Violet remembered as being called Chloe, glanced down at her. "He has a date this year, isn't that cute?"

"Nice costumes." Violet commented as he jumped to her feet and in between her boyfriend and the would be attackers. "What are you supposed to be, the dead breakfast club?"

"That doesn't seem fair." Kyle stated as he sent Violet a mean smirk. "Why does he get a girlfriend? Psychos shouldn't have girlfriends, but I guess its okay because I will teach her what being with a real man is like."

"Touch her and I'll fucking kill you!" Tate felt his left hand slide in to his pocket as his fingers wrapped around the gift Violet had given him.

The jock rolled his eyes as he ignored the threat and looked at his other two jock buddies. "How should we do it? Should we drown him or shoot him right between the eyes?"

"Oh you guys are so fucking funny." Violet glared at the group for ruining her evening with Tate and for the first time she could understand why Tate had done what he did to Leah because right now she wanted to worse to her fellow classmates. "You think because you're popular that gives you the right to treat the rest of us like shit, but let me tell you that I hope you enjoy high school because it is going to be the only time when you are in your prime. You see people like you will grow up and realize that you never amounted to anything, that the best time of your life was when you were in school while people like myself and Tate will actually contribute to the world, make it a better place and you will always be nothing only remembered by a few trophies in a glass case and even then it's only until someone comes along and does better than you did and then you won't even have that."

"Would somebody please waste this bitch?" Chloe screeched looking as if she wanted nothing more than to lunge at Violet and scratch her eyes out.

Violet was the one to attack first when one of the jocks whose name she didn't know tried to grab her hair. She quickly kneed him in the balls before bringing her knee up when he doubled over right in his face. A smile lit up her face when she heard the crunch of his breaking nose and felt his blood drip down on to her leg. She quickly turned her attention to Chloe was already ready with a slap to Violets face which she had no idea was probably the worst move she ever could have made because that only caused the Boston born teens anger to increase as she lunged at the cheerleader taking her down to the ground and bashing her head in the sand wishing it were pavement so she could see her brains, if she had any that is, smash all over the place.

Tate took his cue from Violet and tackled Kyle to the ground repeatedly letting his fist connect with the other boys face as the voices in his head screamed for more. He felt a pain in his side as Kyle grasped a rock and jammed it in his side, but he ignored it because pain was nothing to him, not in this moment. He had dealt with a lot worse at the hands of his mother so a rock to the gut was nothing really and besides, Kyle had threatened Violet and nobody threatened Violet.

"I have warned you before not to fuck with me." Tate growled in between punches. "I told you last time if you did it again you wouldn't walk away and do you listen? No, but I am going to make you wish you had."

Hearing a scream the teenage psycho looked up to watch his girlfriend literally bite a chunk of flesh from the vapid cheerleaders cheek out before spitting it out on the ground. It was in that one moment of distraction Kyle took the chance he was given and brought his right fist up and in to Tate's temple causing him to fall to his side. The football player then made it to his feet and delivered a kick to Tate's chest and was about to deliver a second when suddenly his ankle felt as if someone had set his leg on fire. Looking down he saw a knife being twisted before quickly being pulled out as he collapsed to the ground.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

TBC...

AN: Again this will be continued in the next chapter and you will get to meet owner of the voice. I actually had time to right this while my dad was downtown and I wanted to get it out as a thank you for all the kind words and understanding. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please R&R like always!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. The teen girl had to wonder if maybe she had actually lost the fight against the bitchy cheerleader and ended up with some sort of brain injury because that was the only thing that could explain everything taking place in this moment. Her dad had been right all along, she was crazy and had finally lost her shit. She was one crayon shy of a full box.

A beautiful redhead a few years older than Violet, stepped out of the shadows as she took in the scene displayed before her. Her eyes flickered over everyone though her expression did not change, not even when she saw Violet, but then again Hayden McClain had always been good at keeping her true emotions hidden from those around her. "I said what the fuck is going on here?"

"What business is it of yours?" Kyle, who had somehow managed to get back to his feet, glared at the woman in front of him. He looked at Tate and knew he needed to get her to leave before the other male had a chance to catch his breath because if that happened he knew without a doubt he wouldn't be getting away from the beach with a pulse, not after what had just gone down. "Just turn around and walk your skanky ass back to wherever it is you came from."

Hayden smirked and rolled her eyes. "Ouch, did it take you all night to come up with that oh so hurtful remark?"

"Bitch you need to leave. This doesn't concern you." Chloe hissed as she got to her feet as well, her left hand covering the mess that once been her right cheek before Violet made a mess of it with her teeth.

"Actually I think it does." She replied before giving Violet a small wave. "Hey Violet, long time no see. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you in the middle of trouble it always was your favorite place to be."

"Hayden." She said calmly even though she was anything other than calm. Hayden had helped them out and so she could be civil, at least for the time being. Moving slowly she made her way to Tate and set both of her hands on his face making sure he was alight. It was only when he nodded that she gave Hayden her full attention once more. "I see they let you out of the nut house. Have they finally come up with a cure for crazy?"

Hayden shrugged as she shoved her hands in her pockets. She had known one day she would see Violet again, but this was a lot sooner than she had anticipated and twice as awkward. "I was released on good behavior."

"So you blew someone in charge in order to gain your freedom." The sarcastic teen smirked as she took a cigarette out of her purse and lit it. She took a few drags before handing it over to Tate who was watching her carefully, trying to make sure everything was alright and that she didn't need him to get rid of the red head.

"Something like that." Was her reply before she motioned with her hand towards Chloe who was still holding her cheek, but slowly backing away with Kyle and the others. They knew that for now the fight was over, but it was nowhere near finished; it had simply been delayed for the time being. "That your handiwork?"

Violet's smirk widened at the reminder of what she had done to the other girl. She noticed Tate grinning as well and if they had been alone she would probably jump him bones due to the adrenaline pumping through her veins, but they were not alone and so she wouldn't. "I was bored."

Hayden nodded as she watched the group of battered teenagers limp away like the cowards she was guessing they were. "You always are. These guys giving you a hard time?"

"Nothing we can't handle." The only daughter of Ben and Vivian Harmon stated as she glanced back at the group who were now nothing more than shadows in the distance. She knew they wouldn't go to the cops because they were cowards like that, but it did not mean she would stop watching her back because cowards loved to get you when your back was turned and Violet was determined not to let that happen.

"We?" For a brief moment Hayden was confused, wondering if Violet had developed another personality, but then she noticed the blond guy next to her. He was cute, a little to much like Kurt Cobain for her tastes, but cute none the less. "Oh I see you've found yourself a boy toy. He's cute Vi; does he have any brothers I should know about?"

"None that would be interested in you." Immediately Violet moved to stand in front of Tate. Hayden had taken her father and she would damned if she let that redheaded bitch take Tate as well. "I thought you were in to older guys anyways?"

Something akin to regret flashed across her face yet she was quick to hide it. "Straight to the point. You haven't changed."

The blond female scoffed and rolled her eyes. Hayden was lucky she was still standing after what she had done to her family, she needed to appreciate the fact Violet was even speaking to her. "Sorry I'm not playing best buddies with you, but I'm still a bit bitter over the fact you fucked my father."

Hayden had done a lot of bad shit in her life, but she wasn't going to just stand there and pretend Ben Harmon hadn't played a hand in the devils doings as well. Hell, he was the one who had seduced her not the other way around. "Yeah I did and he forced me to abort my baby and locked me up, but do you see me taking my anger out on you?"

Tate noticed his girlfriend stiffen and his first instinct was to wrap his arms around her. "Vi?"

"It's fine Tate." The love of his life replied appreciating the fact he was worried about her even though he had no reason to since she was stronger than the shit in her past and she could handle anything, especially Hayden McClain, her one time best friend. "This is Hayden McClain, my former best friend who then fucked my father."

Tate had figured as much. "This is the famous mistress I have heard about?"

The redhead in question grinned. "I've been here a day and already I have a reputation. I guess that's LA for you."

Violet wanted nothing more than for this conversation to be over. Once Hayden had been like a sister to Violet, but things changed, things always changed and no matter what happened they could never go back to before, not now, not after everything. "What are you doing in LA Hayden?"

"I came here for a fresh start." She decided that honesty was probably the best route to go in this situation. Lies are what had ruined her friendship with Violet back in Boston and honestly Hayden felt she'd had enough lies for one lifetime. "Why are you here? I didn't think you'd be one for the sunshine Hollywood life."

"I guess I was a bad girl. I was exiled here." The sarcastic teen muttered as she thought of her father. Seeing Hayden again only made her hate him even more because he had no right to judge her boyfriend when he had slept with someone she had seen as a sister at one point in her life.

The older of the two females had guessed Ben would do something like that. When they had been sleeping together he would often complain about Violet, saying she was to much like her mother. At one point he had even brought up the idea of sending her away, making her disappear so it looked as if she just took off one day never to be seen or heard from again. "You're fathers still a dick I see."

Tate may not like the redhead because she had made Violets life hell, but he couldn't help it when he smirked at her comment. "I like her Vi, she has your dad pegged."

Hayden sent a wink his way; she always had been a shameless flirt. "Thanks Emo boy."

The psychotic teen instantly lost his smirk only to have it replaced with a glare. She may be funny, but that wouldn't stop him from slicing her throat open if she said the wrong thing to the love of his life. "I still think your a bitch for for tearing Violets family apart so don't get to friendly."

"Wow, it's the male version of you Violet. I see you found your soulmate." Letting out a sigh Hayden figured she may as well get to the point because this back and forth banter, as fun as it happened to be, wasn't getting them anywhere. "Look, do you think we could go somewhere and talk? I know you fucking hate me and you have every right to, but we were once friends and I think there are a few things you need to know and I would rather not discuss them out in the open."

Violet stiffened when she heard what the other woman said. Did she really want to talk to Hayden? Was there anything left to talk about? Words wouldn't change the past; whats done was done and the only thing they could do was move on. Still, Violet could admit she was curious as to what Hayden had to say. Would she try to defend her actions? Did she want to ask about Ben, maybe try to get back together with him?

"We could go to my place Vi." Tate suggested when he saw the torn look on his loves face. She wanted to tell the other girl to go to hell and yet another part of her needed answers. It was only normal for her to feel this way, she was after all, only human.

Finally she relented because deep down as much as she wanted to hate Hayden McClain, a part of her felt for the other girl because growing up Hayden had always wanted to find a fairytale kind of love, the love her parents never gave her and Ben Harmon had taken advantage of that. Violet did her best to remember she wasn't the only person who had been hurt. "Fine, but don't think you helping us has me forgetting what you did and what you are."

The redhead nodded lucky she was getting the chance to have this talk with Violet. The world was a dark place and sometimes even an enemy could end up becoming more valuable than you'd ever imagine. "I wasn't expecting to be BFF's, I just want to talk."

Tate let Violet lead the way and slowed his steps so he was walking right next to Hayden. He was going to make sure one thing was absolutely clear. He didn't care who this chick was, she could be the next queen of England, he would still kill her if she put one toe out of line. He could picture it all in his head and a dark part of him actually wanted her to try something just so he would be able to cut her up, watch her blood bloom like roses in the springtime.

He kept his voice low and even, deadly, so she would get his point across. "I don't give a shit what you have been through or why you're here, but let me make this clear, if you hurt my girl then I swear to whatever God my exist I will hurt you and I know how to do it so the pain can linger on for days, weeks even if I have to and I will if you do or say anything to hurt Violet. I'll make you wish you were back in that nuthouse and then after you are driven to the brink of insanity I will kill you."

TBC

AN: I am sorry if this chapter was kind of crappy, but it had to be written for future events. I want to shout out to one of my reviewers for helping me out with this chapter because it could have gone one of two ways, but I am pretty this way is better. I know Violet and Hayden were never friends in the show, but I needed them to be in the story so I hope you all don't mind to much.

Please R&R like always!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Hayden was looking around as she sat on the couch in Tate Langdon's living room. She wasn't really big on decorating or anything, but considering the situation she decided to play nice though it was really hard to find something nice to comment on because this house was a little too cookie cutter crazy for her tastes, especially with the demon murals covering the walls. "Nice place you got here Norman Bates though if I were you I would hire a new decorator because those demon murals, well lets just say they are not giving off the sanity vibe. If the doctors from crazy town where I was held saw them you would probably have been my neighbor in the next cell over."

Tate scowled from his position on the floor with his back pressed up against the recliner Violet was sitting in. He had never been a fan of the way his mother made the house look, but then again he would hate anything if Constance liked it because he would never want to have anything in common with that bitch. "The cunt who gave birth to me is the decorator of this house and even if I told her to change it she wouldn't. It's easier for her to deal with demons she paints on the wall than the ones that reside within her."

"Sounds like a right piece of work." The redhead stated before letting out a deep sigh. "Do you have anything to uh, calm the nerves if you get my drift? I'm always looking for my friend Mary Jane."

"You are in luck, I do happen to have a little green and since I was going to smoke it later with Vi anyways, I see no reason as to why we shouldn't do it now." Standing up he looked at his girlfriend in order to be sure she didn't mind being left alone with the other girl for a few minutes while he went to his room. When she nodded he quickly sprinted towards the starts, not wanting to leave her alone for to long in case something happened.

"So he seems like a nice normal psychopath." An awkward silence was threatening to take over when he left so the older of the two females knew she needed to keep conversation flowing. "I have to admit I always kind of wondered if you were into chicks since you never showed any real interest in a guy."

"Maybe I'm just more selective than you Hayden." Violet knew she was being a bitch, but then again she felt as if she had a right and it was not as if she actually cared what Hayden or anyone else thought of her. "I like to have a few things in common with the person I am with whereas you will bone the first guy who shoots you a pretty smile or gives you a compliment."

"I don't like wasted opportunities." Luckily Hayden didn't have to wait long for the relief she had been searching for because moments later the teen Cobain lookalike appeared with a lit joint he handed to her before lighting one for himself and Violet to share. She quickly inhaled and let the smoke out a few seconds later feeling her head start to swim. "Oh nice, that hits the spot. This is some great weed Bates boy. Did you grow it yourself?"

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I remember you saying you had something specific you wanted to talk about so lets get on with it shall we?" Tate opted not to engage in more conversation than was necessary. It was taking all of his will power not to slit the throat of the girl who had caused the love of his life so much grief and pain. He was only letting her live for the moment because of Violet, but if he sensed a change in the mood he would not hesitate, not for a second to end her pathetic life, and he'd do it with a smile on his face.

"So no pillow talk then?" Hayden inwardly flinched at the looks she received. Apparently humor was not appreciated in this moment, which kind of sucked since humor had always been something Hayden fell back on when she was uncomfortable, even if usually she was the only one who found her jokes to be funny. "Fine then if you want me to blurt it out then I will and I won't sugar coat it for you either. You're father fucking hates you Violet and not because you are a rebellious teenager."

"News flash, I already knew this." The Boston born teen rolled her eyes as she took the joint from Tate in order to take a hit.

She could feel her head starting to swim, but that what the whole point wasn't it? Deep down she realized falling back on drugs to deal with a situation was probably not the smartest idea, but hey it was better than other things she could be doing and besides, she knew Tate wouldn't let her do anything which could end up hurting her. He may be a psycho, but he was her psycho and he looked out for her because he cared about her feelings more than his own.

"No, you don't get it Violet." The older redheaded woman wasn't sure how to explain things right. Ben Harmon wasn't normal, she had always known that, it was a part of the reason she had been attracted to him in the first place. Hayden had never done what was considered healthy for her own well being. She had a habit of doing the worst possible thing in any given situation and he was just further proof of that fact. "When we were together he would always talk about sending you away and I figured he just didn't know how to handle you, but as time went on and he began to trust me more I learned the sickening truth about daddy dearest. He resents you for everything you are and everything you're not. I can't even explain it right. What I am trying to say is I think that your father will do whatever it takes to make sure you end up either exactly the way he wants or missing. He would sometimes ask me questions about you, ask to me see if I could find dirt so he could have you committed, but I never gave him anything because as much as I may have loved him, you were still like a sister to me even though you hated me."

Violet felt her bottom lip start to quiver. She had known her father didn't like her, that was cool with her because she didn't like him either and yet he was still her father and a part of her felt betrayed to learn how deeply he actually hated and resented her. She did not want to believe Hayden even though she was smart enough to know the other girl would not lie to her, not about something like this. "Why should I believe anything coming out of your mouth?"

Tate reminded oddly silent even though on the inside he was boiling with rage. His fingers itched to wrap themselves around Ben Harmon's throat so he could squeeze slowly watching the life drain out of the older man. He could picture it all in his head; the way his lips would pale ever time and eventually turn blue from lack of oxygen. The way his eyes would eventually roll in the back of his head as he passed out and his body sagged to the ground like dead weight. Yes, the young psychopath could see and it feel it like it was really happening and a part of him knew that one day soon, if he had any say in it anyways, the fantasy would become a beautiful reality.

He would present the dead body of Ben Harmon to Violet like one would a gift on Christmas or your birthday. Hopefully by that time she would be ready because while his girlfriend may not have embraced the darkness in her soul completely yet, she would just like he had and he would be there to hell guide her so she wouldn't fear it like he had at first. Tate would be her teacher, her mentor in all things darkness.

Hayden let out a huff of annoyance even though Violets reaction was understandable. Here she was trying to do the right thing and all she got was grief. It was no wonder she hadn't bothered trying to do the noble or right thing in the past, it was no fun at all in her personal opinion. "Because you're smarter than most people and you know that if I were bullshitting you then I would come up with something better to screw with you about and I have proof back at the hotel. I stole a folder from his office before I was committed. I knew that when I got out I would need to have something solid for you to see so you would know I was telling you the truth. He has a few different plans in there and a bunch of other shit. I didn't think you would be in L.A. but I am glad I brought it with me. I was going to go to a friend of mine who is a cop, I thought maybe he would be able to help. However, now I know you are here I'll just give it to you and you can do with it what you want."

"What do you want in return Hayden?" The younger of the two women frowned as she moved to stand up so her boyfriend could wrap his arms around her waist from behind. Usually Violet didn't do PDA's, but right now she needed the comfort Tate could bring her even though she would never admit to needing comfort from anyone out loud. Though she knew deep in her heart Tate already knew this, when it came to her he seemed to know everything without her ever having to speak the words to him. "We both know you never do anything without something in return."

Silence filled the house for a moment before she spoke and when she did, she cursed the weakness which coated her words. Hayden hated weakness, preyed on it when she saw it in other people, and knowing she was having a moment of weakness, well it bothered her more than she liked to admit to herself and so she did her best to cover it up in order to ensure nobody else could detect it. "Maybe I just wanted to do the right thing for once. Look, I should get back, but you have my cell number so text me tomorrow and we can meet somewhere then I can give you the file and you'll see I am not the real villain of the story this time. I'm a casualty as much as you and your mother were and still are."

She left after that and both Violet and Tate were grateful for this. The couple knew they needed to talk about this, figure out a game plan so they could be ready when Ben Harmon finally launched his attack and after tonight they both knew without a doubt he would attack, it was merely a matter of time. Still, even though they both knew this neither of them really wanted to deal with it tonight. Tonight was supposed to be special, a night meant for just the pair of them and they were going to salvage it the best they could because they felt after everything they deserved a night of normal, well normal for them anyways.

"Don't let him ruin our night Vi." Tate stated as he pressed his lips to her neck. "Don't let that bitch, your father, or those assholes at the beach ruin our Halloween. You are better than that, you're better than they are, you always will be. Vi, use that betrayal, that pain, all those feelings inside of you, you use them to make you stronger. Take all the shit you've ever had to deal with to good use."

Violet moaned at the sensation of lips on her throat, his breath on the shell of her ear. "Teach me Tate,, teach m how to embrace my darkness and be like you."

TBC...

AN: I am sorry it took me so long to update this, but I have had a lot going on. Good news is I got a new puppy named Tate, he is so cute and sweet. Anyways the next chapter will be better. I hope you all at least liked this chapter somewhat even though I had a hard time getting it to come out remotely like I wanted.

Please R&R like always!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: This chapter is short, but I wanted to post something even though I feel like crap and I wanted to to address a review I got from someone who did not sign in so I couldn't respond in a PM. I do realize that I make a lot of grammar mistakes and such and I know I do not use a lot of big words anymore, but you see due to my disease I have toxins that go in to my brain and well it is hard to explain, but I forget a lot of things like words and meanings and such. It is something I am very very insecure about, but I do the best I can. I also know my characters are OOC a bit, but they are that way for the story. I thank you for your advice and such and I will do my best to try and be better when it comes to this story.

Tate was worried about his girlfriend. It had been a few days since they had last spoken to Hayden and Violet had been acting differently. She was oddly quiet, not that she had been a chatter box before, but it was different now. He often caught her staring off in to space lost in her thoughts. She would talk to him if he engaged in conversation and they still joked around and bantered back and forth, yet the air around them had changed, thickened in to something that threatened to choke the young lovers and Tate had no idea how to fix it, how to make it better for the only girl he ever loved. It bothered him more than he cared to admit because it was his job to take care of Violet, to make sure nothing caused her harm or bothered her in any way. Being useless, unable to do anything to fix the situation made him feel useless and caused him to grow anxious, antsy.

"Violet?" The blond boy knew he needed to address the situation, but he was nervous, not knowing how to start or what to say. Currently they were sitting side by side under the bleachers at school during what should have been American History, but the pair decided to skip and share a cigarette instead. "Somethings changed in you since that night at the beach with Hayden. You've become distant, distracted, and closed off. I don't know why you feel like you can't talk to me, but if I did something then please tell me so I can fix it."

Violet sighed as she took a drag from the smoke her boyfriend handed her. What did he want her to say? "It's nothing you did Tate. You've been great and I am sorry if you feel like I am pushing you away because that is the last thing I want. It's just-"

When she paused he took her hand in both of his. "What?"

"I always knew my dad disliked me, I have dealt with it my whole life." Her voice cracked slightly and she mentally cursed herself for showing weakness especially when it came to her father. "From a young age I knew I would never be the daughter he wanted and while I am not his biggest fan I do love him. I don't like him one bit, sometimes I hate him, but deep down I love him because he is my dad and nothing can change that. When Hayden told me how he really felt, I just, it broke something inside of me. I always assumed that while he may not like me he at least loved me, but he doesn't, that much is obvious. I guess I just assumed I was his little girl. Fuck, I am so stupid and naive sometimes."

"Hey," A pale hand came up to rest against her cheek as his dark eyes locked with hers. "There is nothing stupid about you. It's perfectly normal for you to love your father even if he is a douche bag. If he can't see how perfect you are, how special, then he doesn't deserve to call you his daughter. When you love someone, you love all parts of them, not just the parts you like. People like your father, like Constance, they are not capable of real love. It's his fault Violet, you did nothing wrong."

"It doesn't matter anyways." She stated with huff doing her best to shield her vulnerability. "I shouldn't care what he thinks about me. I mean who is he to judge me? He has not made the best choices in life and so he has absolutely no right to judge me. If he hates me as much as Hayden claims then he should be happy I am here instead of Boston. He wanted me gone and I am so why does he feel like he has any right in my life now? Why can't he just leave me alone and let me be happy?"

Tate shrugged because truthfully he had no idea how to answer her. He never really had to worry about Constance to much because in the end what she wanted didn't matter to him one bit. Honestly, he just wanted the old bat dead so he could live his life how he wanted and finally be free of her expectations. Unlike Violet, he felt no love whatsoever for the woman who had given birth to him and due to that fact he had no idea what Violet was going through, but he would be there for her like always even if he may not understand or agree with how she felt about certain things.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to be happy himself and because of that he feels the need to make sure nobody else is happy either." Stubbing out the cigarette, Tate gathered his girlfriend in to his arms holding her close to his chest. "Vi, I swear to you that I won't let him send you away. I know he's your father and it makes the situation harder, but sometimes you have to do things you don't really want to do in order to survive in this world. You are a smart girl Vi and you know as well as I do in order to make it in this filthy fucking world you have to get your hands dirty at some point. Nothing is pure or innocent anymore."

The Boston born teen nodded in agreement as she toyed with the fingers of his left hand for lack of anything better to do. "Yeah, I know. I guess it is a good thing he and mom went to back to Boston. It means we have some time before he tries anything. Plus we have the upper hand thanks to Hayden, something I never thought I would be saying. The same bitch who ruined my family is actually turning out to be the hero; how fucking up is that?"

"Pretty fucked up yeah, but then again it isn't as if anything we have ever been involved in could be classified as normal." When they heard the bell ring the pair knew they should probably head back inside, but neither was inclined to do so. "How about we get out of here? We can stir up some trouble and then hang out at the beach. It will be a good way to forget for a little while at the very least."

With a smile Violet nodded. Tate did know how to take her mind off off things. "Sounds like a great idea. Let's make a quick stop at my place, Chad is out for the day and I know he restocked with the good wine."

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate had been enjoying some alone time watching a documentary on Kurt Cobain, when his peace and quiet was interrupted by a very loud and insistent knocking on the front door. He knew it wasn't Violet since she never bothered knocking anymore, but considering he wasn't the most social person around he had no idea who could possibly be at his door or why. With a sigh he paused the documentary before pushing himself off of the couch and walking to the front door so he could answer and hopefully deal with whoever it was quickly so he could get back to what he had been doing before the interruption.

The blonde male was shocked to open the door and reveal Hayden who stood with her arms crossed and a worried, but also annoyed look on her face. "Have you heard from Violet?"

"Not since this morning when she left to meet you for lunch." He told her in a bored tone even though a bit of fear had started to seep in to his system and down his spine causing a slight chill. "Why? Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure." The redhead admitted as she glanced around nervously. This was the last place she wanted to be and yet here she was. Everyone always thought she was a heartless bitch and Hayden could admit openly that most of the time it was true, but despite rumors, she did have a heart and was capable of caring for someone other than herself when the time called for it.

Tate scowled at her oh so vague answer. He really wasn't one for tip toeing around the central point of a conversation and certainly not when the conversation revolved around the health and wellbeing of Violet Harmon. "Care to expand on that very vague answer?"

Usually this would be around the time when Hayden would throw out a sarcastic comment, but seeing the look on his face, she knew if she did it would be the last thing she ever got to do and Hayden liked herself far to much to take a risk such as that. "I dropped her off back at her place when we finished lunch and she was pretty upset. Some of the things I had shown her in the file I mentioned really got to her I guess. I didn't want to leave her alone, but she insisted that she was fine so I wasn't about to argue with her since you know as well as I do if she was set on something nothing could change her mind."

"She can be rather stubborn when she wants to be." He smiled because it was the truth. Violet was his stubborn, feisty, and fierce girl, she always would be. "It's one of the things I love about her. Anyways, continue with what you were saying."

For a moment she hesitated because she may not know this Tate fellow real well, but she could tell he loved Violet and if he thought for even a fraction of a second that she had done something, even just leaving the other girl alone in the wrong state of mind, she had no doubt a fair amount of pain would be waiting for her in the future. "Right. Well like I said, I wasn't going to argue with her so I left, but I was still worried because Violet never lets anything get to her and when I left she just seemed off. It's surprising that I even cared, but I guess I do. I tried to call her, but she didn't answer which would make sense if she wanted to be alone, but she always replies to a text no matter what and when I texted and got no answer I came here because I felt something was wrong. I was kind of hoping she would be here so I'd know I was concerned for no reason."

Fingers curled in to a fist so tight the nails bit in to the palm bringing tiny droplets of blood to the surface. "What exactly did you show her today?"

Hayden took two steps back before she answered just in case. "Some old journal entries of Ben's I stole one night when he had me over because Vivian and Violet had gone away for a weekend. They mention Violet and how he really sees her. I figured she would want to know, yet now I am thinking that maybe I did the wrong thing by showing her."

Immediately Tate felt the need to wrap his hands around Hayden's throat and squeeze while watching the life leave her eyes, but he fought it back for now, for the sake of Violet. "I take his thoughts were not all smiling faces and rainbows?"

A smirk tilted right side side of her cherry painted lips upwards. "You'd be right Bates boy."

"Why the fuck would you leave her alone after showing her something like that?" He snapped running his hands in his hair as a way of stopping himself from giving in and choking the female standing on his porch. "If you were truly once her friend then you know that while she may not show emotions that often, she is a very emotional person. She takes everything to heart in a way I've never seen before. You had to know how showing her those journal entries would effect her. You should have waited until I was with her or at least gotten ahold of me before now."

 _She doesn't care about Violet._

 _She wanted to hurt her._

 _You should kill her; kill her for Violet._

 _It wouldn't be the first life you have taken for her and it won't be the last._

Tate shook his head trying to shut up the voices in his head. The young psychopath wanted nothing more than to give in and listen to them, yet he knew now was not the time. Killing the redheaded bitch would do nothing other than soothe his inner monsters which usually would be a good thing, but it was more important she lived for the time being. At least until he could make sure his other half was alright. Only after would he consider giving in and listening to his demons.

"Should have, could have, and would haves are not really going to help matters right now. I came here which is better than having just left it alone." Hayden rolled her eyes at his tone. He should be happy she came at all; if it had been anyone else she wouldn't have. "I take it you know she cuts right?"

The blonde boy blinked in confusion for a moment not understanding why that was important right now. "Of course I know that."

"Well that's not the only thing she used to do. Back before Ben, when things would get really bad, Violet would take pills, mostly downers as a way to try and drown out the real world for a little while. I have no idea if she has been doing since moving here, but if she is, well I am afraid she might do something stupid." She knew Violet would be pissed if she found out she had told Tate about her little pill habit, but did it really matter considering the other girl already hated her for the most part?

"You tell me this now?" Tate new he was almost screaming though he did not care. He took a menacing step towards her and took pleasure when he saw her flinch away from him and the harshness of his tone. "You should have opened with that Hayden."

Taking a deep breath she shrugged trying to act as if she were indifferent to it all. "No point in bitching about it now."

"Fuck!" Swinging around Tate reached out and grabbed his jacket from where it hung on the wall. Slipping it over his shoulders he walked out the door and made sure to slam his shoulder against Hayden's as he passed. He also made sure she heard his next words. "I swear to god if anything happens to her I am going to make sure you spend everyday of the rest of your life paying for it."

With that said he raced down the porch steps and sprinted towards the house next door. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that Violet was in trouble and for the first time he feared he may not be able to protect her when it mattered most. He had promised to protect her for always, even if it meant saving her from herself.

TBC...

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am not feeling well, but I wanted to get it out anyways. The next chapter is a continuation of this one, but I thought it would work better as a chapter on its own.

Please R&R like always!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

It took Tate less than a minute to get to Violets front door though when he did finally get there he found the door lock which meant Chad and Patrick were not home and that Violet must have locked it, but why would she do that in the middle of the day? The answer had the blonde boy almost shaking in his converse. He would not let a locked door get in his way though, no, so instead of panicking he took out his wallet and found an old paper clip which he quickly straightened and used to shimmy the lock until he heard a click and the front door opened without a problem. There was no time to relish the small victory because as soon as the door was open Tate was up the stairs in a flash and calling her name desperately hoping he wasn't too late.

"Violet! Violet where are you?" When the only response were the sounds of his own beating heart and his feet hitting the floorboards, he moved even faster if that was possible. It took him a total of fifteen seconds to kick her bedroom door open and what he found almost stopped his heart completely.

At first glance he might have thought the love of his life to be taking a nap, she looked so serene with her hair covering half of her face like a curtain, but the empty bottle of prescription Valium laying forgotten next to her right shoulder told him all he really needed to do. On closer inspection the rise and fall of her chest indicated her breathing was much more shallow than it should and her color was pale even for the unusually pale female. She was on the brink, teetering dangerously between life and death.

"No, no, no!" Tate was by her side instantly gathering her up in his arms, yet when he tried to lift her completely off of the bed he found her to be heavier than normal; dead weight screamed his mind, but he would not let that stop him and so he gently laid her on the floor before moving to put his hands under her arms so he would be able to drag her to the bathroom. He knew how to handle an overdose, he had done so many times before with himself and even Constance when he was younger and still cared about her. Calling an ambulance would only bring more trouble because people would ask questions and if she survived they would want to take her away. Of course they would say it was for her own good, but Tate refused to let anyone take Violet from him. If he had no other choice he would call for help, but first he would do it his way and pray to whatever God existed he had gotten to her on time.

"Don't you die on me Violet! No, don't you die!" Her body thumped as he dragged her down the hall, tears covering her face as he pulled her in to the tub with him and blasting the shower water as cold as he could hoping to jolt her system back to life like a lightning bolt to her very soul. "Don't you die on me. Don't you let that fucker win Violet. Vi!"

No response from the girl in his arms had him shoving two fingers down her throat until he felt the soft tissue of the back of her throat and felt her gagging around the digits. Her body lurched forward as he pulled his hand away from her mouth watching as she expelled the little blue pills from her body. Her entire body shook from the intensity of her heaves and even after all the pills had come up, she continued to gag and heave for a good two minutes. Her boyfriend held her in his arms the entire time and pressed kisses to the back of her soaking head. He was so angry with her for doing something so stupid, but right now she was alive and that fact was the only one which really mattered.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay Vi, I promise you everything is going to be fine. I'm here now. You're safe with me Violet, I love you." Her sobs coaxed the words out of him because really he had no idea what else he could do. "I am always going to be here for Violet, you don't have to do this alone. We are in this together remember? You can't leave me Vi, I wouldn't survive without you."

"You should have let me die Tate." The words she whispered shocked him so much he had to tighten his hold on her just to be sure she really was with him and hadn't slipped away off the mortal realm. "I-I'm not strong enough to do this. I can't-I can't-"

He stopped her before she could say anything else to break his already bruised heart. "Yes you are Violet and whatever it is you don't have to do it alone. You will never have to face anything alone again. If you die then I am going to die with you and since meeting you I have realized that I want to live and that means you have to live as well."

Violet did not respond and simply continued to cry as Tate held her against his chest. Neither really cared about the freezing water beating down on them. For the moment they were numb to everything around them except each other. Violet did not really want to die and she knew her boyfriend knew it as well. She had just been so overwhelmed, so tired of everything and all she had wanted was to sleep for a little while. It was never her intention to take so many pills, just when she started she was unable to start until the bottle mocked her by being empty.

00000000000000000000000000000

Later they young lovers were in her bed, snuggled under the blankets together trying to regain some warmth to their freezing bodies. Tate hadn't taken his eyes off her since he found her overdosed on her bed and the teen girl had to wonder if he feared she would try to kill herself again if he looked away, even if only for a fraction of a second. Not that she could blame him; she was sure she would act the same way if the roles were reversed.

"Are you going to tell Chad and Patrick about the pills?" The silence was broken by the young psychopaths question.

"No." Her reply came out as more of a sigh than actual words. "When I am not with you I have been sleeping a lot more than I usually do so they think I'm depressed or whatever."

His tone was filled with concern at hearing her answer. "Are you?"

Violet knew better than to lie to him. "I'm sad."

A small sad smile appeared on his lips. He could relate to that. "Yeah, me to."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself Tate." She sighed and rolled on her side so she could stoke her the back of her right hand down his cheek. "All I wanted to do was sleep as a way to escape the things I had read in that file. I guess I got a little carried away. I honestly am sorry you were the one to find me like that. I never wanted you to see me like that."

"Believe me, I never wanted to see you in such a way either and it better not ever happen again Vi. I truly would not survive if I found you dead. I meant what I said in the tub, if you die then I want to die as well. I have nothing to live for if I cannot have you. Beau and Addie would live on if something happened to me, but I would not be able to live on without you."

She bit her bottom lip as her eyes met his. "I want to be happy Tate and you make me happy whenever we are together, but when I'm alone everything just seems to fall apart. I have no idea how to hold myself together and you shouldn't have to bear that kind of responsibility. I think I may be broken and you deserve better than that."

His hands reached up to cover the one resting on his cheek. "I don't care what you think I deserve. You're all I want."

"And you're all I have." Violet told him honestly.

"Is that enough for you?" His voice broke slightly because her answer could either make or break him.

"Yeah, it's enough, you're enough." Her nod sent his heart soaring to heights he couldn't begin to comprehend. "Will stay for a while and just hold me? I feel safe when I am in your arms, like nobody can touch me."

"Always." Tate moved so he could pull her against him. Her head was on his chest while one of her legs was thrown over his hip so she could pull him even closer. "Did you really mean it when you said you would run away with me if that's what I wanted?"

"Yep." His lips brushed against her cheek softly. "I even have a duffle packed in the back of my closet just in case. Why? Do you want to leave? If you do just say the words and I can get my shit and we will be gone before the sun starts to set. We can go wherever you want to go Violet."

Violet smiled for the first time in days. It was nice knowing she had someone as wonderful as Tate who loved her. "No, it's just nice to know in case one of these days I change my mind. I love you so much Tate."

"I love you to Violet, you know that."

"Yeah, I do."

TBC...

AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out rather well. My new puppy, Tate, kept thinking he should chew on my Ipad as I wrote lol and that is why it is a tad shorter than I intended, but still, I like this chapter a lot. In the next chapter Tate is forced to meet his mothers new boyfriend Larry, but Violet will be with him so that should be interesting.

Please R&R like always!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet had been reading in her boyfriends bed as he sat in a chair at his desk working on some poetry, at least that is what he had been doing until she heard a thump thump thump coming from where he was and when she set the book down in her lap she saw he was tapping his foot against the floor in agitation, not that she could blame him, but it was starting to drive her a little nuts. "If you keep that up you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I can't help it." He replied sharply and immediately feeling bad for using such a tone with her in the first place. It wasn't Violets fault his mother was a cocksucker. "It's just, this is a bunch of bullshit. What does she think is going to happen? Does she honestly believe we are going to play happy fucking family? He already has a family. He hasn't even told his wife the truth yet. Fucking dick thinks he can walk in here and play perfect husband to Constance and father figure to me, Addie, and Beau? News flash, I have a father and while I don't hear from him, I really have no need for a replacement. She probably thinks this guy with be a good influence on me, maybe she hopes I'll turn in to the perfect son she has always longed for. It makes me fucking sick to my stomach."

Violet could understand where he was coming from. She knew what it was like to have parents who pretended everything was peachy keen when it fact it was all just a bunch of bullshit piled together to try and hide the truth. It was only for appearances sake of course, her parents, Constance, they wanted the world to perceive them a certain way and they did not care who was hurt in the process as long as their reputations remained spotless.

Tossing the book to the side, she stood up from the bed and walked over to where Tate sitting and plopped down in his lap running her fingers in his hair hoping to calm him down somewhat before dinner. "Just because she is bringing this guy in to your family doesn't mean he has to be anything to you. You're pissed and I get that, but you don't sound like the Tate I know. My boyfriend wouldn't let this guy get to him, he would do something about it."

"Are you suggesting I kill the guy?" He asked with a smirk as he envisioned it in his head. It would be so easy to take a butcher knife and just slice his throat. Blood would poor from the wound forever staining the dinner table. That was one sure way to make a fucking statement about how he felt when it came to the older man.

"Nothing so extreme because I really don't fancy only getting to see you on visitors day if you go to prison for murder." Pressing a kiss to his collarbone she rang the tip of her tongue up his throat, over the corner of the jaw, up until she reached the lobe of his ear which she took between her teeth and bit teasingly. "What I am saying is if you want to make how you feel obvious you need to make a statement. You said you're mother always says grace during dinner right? Well maybe if you have something to say you should say it then. She will never see it coming and hey, it would make an impression that's for sure."

The young psychopath smirked as his positioned his hands at her waist and slid her over slightly so she could feel his reaction to her teasing movements. "It would piss Constance off. You really are evil Vi and I love it. You're so much better at mental torture than I am. It's why we are perfect for each other. You're the brains of the operation and I'm the brawn. Did I tell you she won't let Beau come down for dinner? The reason Addie is going to be there is because Larry has met her before. God forbid she actually admit she has another son."

Violet frown at the thought of Beau all alone in the attic. "We can sneak him up some food later and maybe tomorrow you, me, and Addie can have a picnic with him in the attic. I think he would like that. If we can't take him out in to the world and give some semblance of normal we will just have to bring it to him instead."

Tate nodded as he buried his face in her shoulder sucking on the skin and leaving a vicious red mark. "Thank you."

"For what?" The Boston born girl questioned with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"For being here with me tonight. I doubt I would be able to do this if you weren't with me."

"You don't have to thank me. It's not as if you would let me out of your sight for that long anyways." It was true; since the pill incident he hardly ever left her alone for more than a few minutes. While it did annoy her at times, for the most part she actually found the gesture sweet.

Raising his head slightly he met her eyes with his own dark ones. "I always want to be around you Violet. You're my light, my reason for staying alive. It has nothing to do with what happened with the pills. You and I are like magnets. There is this force pulling us together and when I am not with I feel the pull begging me to find you, to be near you. We belong together."

A brilliant smile lit up her face. "You're the Kurt Cobain to my Courtney Love."

Tate moaned as he pulled her tightly against him. "When you say shit like that it makes me want to skip dinner altogether and do dirty things to instead."

"Down boy." His girlfriend teased as she stood up and offered him her hand. "I'll tell you what, if we can get through this dinner in one piece we can come back up here and I will let you do whatever dirty things you want to me without question. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I have something to look forward to tonight." Taking her hand he pulled her against his chest before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "I promise I won't kill anyone."

TBC...

AN: This is a short chapter I know, but I promise the next one will be longer. Things have just been really rough lately and I figured a short chapter was better than nothing. I do hope you all liked this chapter.

Please R&R like always!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate and Violet were sitting side by side at the dining room table with Addie across from Violet and Larry at the head of the table when Constance came in carrying a ham covered with pieces of pineapple. "Whose ready for some ham?"

Taking a deep breath, Tate put on his best phony smile. It was show officially showtime. "Wow that looks lovely mother."

Violet had always been good at putting on a show for the people around her and now would be no different. "Tate is right Constance, you obviously put a lot of effort in to this dinner."

The older woman beamed when she heard the compliment coming from her sons girlfriend. "Why thank you Violet."

Reaching under the table, Tate took one of Violets hands in his own. She gave him the strength needed to get through this dinner without slitting Larry Harvey's throat with a butter knife. She kept him sane in an insane world and the fact she was enjoying this little show as much as he was, well it only confirmed what he had known since setting eyes on her for the first time; they truly were meant to be.

"It looks divine darling." Larry stated as she set the food on the table before taking a seat at the other end of the table. Looking around at everyone he set his hands in his lap. "Who would like to say grace?"

"Oh, may I?" Tate asked with a twisted smirk. He knew his mother was concerned because her entire body tensed when he asked, but the douche she was doing had no idea what he was about to walk in to.

The older male turned his head to look at the teen male. He had never really met Tate before, but the boy at the table was nothing at all like Constance had described. Perhaps he was going to accept this new family without a problem. "Of course son, I was hoping you would want to be a part of this new and exciting adventure as a family."

"Dear God," His fingers squeezed Violets as he paused a moment for effect only. Mind games were almost as fun as causing actual physical harm to someone. "Thank you for salty pig meat we are about to eat along with all the other indigestible swill and thank you for our new charade of a family. My father ran away when I was a child and if I'd known any better I would have joined him. Also, because she has been trying to keep this house and doesn't have the money, a big thank you for blinding the asshole doing my mother so he can't see what everybody else already knows; she doesn't really love him. I would also like to personally thank you for bringing Violet in to my life. She is the only real light in my life and I would be lost without her."

Addie smiled widely at her brother. "Amen."

Both Violet and Tate smiled back at her. Violet, for her part, was doing her best to contain the laughter threatening to bubble up from her chest. Her boyfriend did have a way with words. She actually found herself enjoying the darker side of him when it came out to play and she knew it was only due to the fact Tate had been teaching her to embrace the darkness which resided in her own soul. She understood now on a level she never could have before meeting him.

"Now Tate," Larry sighed deeply trying to remain calm. He had expected the boy to lash out in some way, it was only normal in this type of situation and giving a negative reaction would only cause the younger male to continue with his behavior. He knew he needed to handle this situation with as much calm, maturity, and understanding as possible. "I know you've had a hard time adjusting to all the new changes and I am sure you think I want to replace your father, but I can assure that is not the case. Perhaps you are angry over the fact I am still married, but that is just because you are to young to understand real love and passion."

Darkness took over his usual angelic features. It was the same look he'd worn when he killed those guys trying to murder Violet, the same look he wore when he almost killed Leah. "You're a cheater and I am smart enough to know that when you love somebody you should never hurt them, never. You care more about your dick than you do about your family. What about your little girls? Do you think they are going to understand why you abandoned them?"

Violet pulled her hand from his under the table and set it on his thigh in a effort to calm him and reassure her boyfriend he was not alone in this. If he snapped things could end badly and while she could care less what happened either Constance or Larry, Addie was at the table at the thing the teen girl wanted was for Addie to be caught in the crossfire. She knew Tate would never forgive himself if his sister was hurt in some way, especially if he had been in a position to stop it from happening in the first place.

"When they are older they will understand passion drove me to it. They will realize that in the end it was better for all involved." Larry said with a mask of indifference. In truth he could care less about what happened Lorraine and the girls. He was more concerned with his new life. Of course he would take care of his girls financially, but that was where it would end.

"Bullshit, it's better for you!" The blonde snarled as he slammed his left hand down on the table causing everything to shake a glass to fall to the floor shattering as it made impact. After taking a moment to compose himself, Tate glared at the other man before suddenly smiling as a thought popped in to his head. "You know in the old days they used to hang cheaters."

"Stop it!" Constance nearly screamed as she reached out to slap her son upside the head hoping to knock some sense in to him though knowing it wouldn't work, it never had in the past. "Tate I've had it with your behavior. I will not tolerate you being disrespectful at this table. I raised you better than that."

The urge to stab the older woman in the jugular was almost to much for Violet to handle when she saw Constance smack her boyfriend upside the head. She had known Constance was violent though she had never seen it, only heard about it from both Tate and Addie. Seeing it firsthand made her want to tear the other woman to pieces and she would have had Addie not been sitting across from her. So instead of giving in to her desires, she simple bit her bottom lip feeling the skin split due to the pressure of her teeth.

"Are you fucking kidding me Constance?" Her son hissed through clenched teeth. He wanted more than anything to paint the walls red with her bleed, but he managed to stop himself by remembering Violet was here with him and what she had promised to do later that night if he behaved and didn't kill anyone during dinner. "You were never a mother to any of us. You destroy everything you touch. All these years you've tried to control me, but you can't and it kills you. I'm glad dad left when he did. It gives me hope that I can escape the poison you claim to be love like he did."

"You ungrateful little bastard!" She screamed getting ready to hit him again or maybe even burn him with her cigarette like she had when he was a little boy and did something naughty. The only thing which stopped her from doing so was the she had guests. "Everything I have ever done has been for you and your siblings. I have sacrificed so much for you and you throw every opportunity offered to you out the window. Larry is a good man and he loves me and you are not going to ruin it do you understand me?"

Tate rolled his eyes. His mother didn't love, she lacked the capacity. "Of course, once again it is all about you. You don't care about anything other than your selfish needs. You won't even let Beau out of the attic. If something in your life isn't perfect then you hide it away or toss it in the trash."

Putting out her cigarette the once southern belle set her hands down on the table before glaring at the demon she had given birth to. A part of her wished she'd taken a coat hanger to him when he was still in her womb. "If you cannot act like a mature adult and stop putting on a show like a brat then you can go up to your room without dinner. Maybe starvation will knock a little respect in to you."

"I'd rather die before I ever showed you an ounce of respect. I only respect those who are deserving of it." Standing up, he offered his hand to Violet. He had said all he needed to say and now all he wanted was to get the fuck out of there and as far from Constance Langdon as he could get. "Come on Vi, I would hate to expose you to this cocksucker any longer than I have to."

Taking his hand, Violet stood before addressing the other woman. She made sure to put as much sarcasm in to her next words as humanly possible. "Thank you for having me for dinner, we should definitely do it again sometime." After a brief pause she turns to Larry. She had not planned on speaking to him, but she just couldn't help herself. "Mr. Harvey, I just wanted to say that I think cheaters are the worst kind of people and I have no doubt you are going to end up in hell, but you will have plenty of company with my father being there as well. You see, I know what your little girls are going to be going through and it makes me hate you even more than I already do and if it wasn't for the fact I love Tate and don't want him to end up in jail, I would enjoy watching him gut you here and now, but I do I do love him and so you get to continue breathing, but understand this, you will pay for your sins and I am going to make sure I have a front row seat. Enjoy your dinner Mr. Harvey, I hope you choke on it."

TBC...

AN: I know you all wanted this chapter and so I decided to get it up. The next chapter will take place after this one and it with have a lot of smut. I am not real good when it comes to writing smutty stuff, but I will do my best. I hope you all liked this chapter. Again it was shorter than intended I just haven't felt well lately.

Please R&R like always!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

"Do you trust me Violet?" Tate and Violet were in his room after they escaped the joke that was supposed to have been a family dinner, but in reality it ended up nothing more than a joke, not that he had expected anything less.

"Depends on why you're asking." Violet took a drag of her cigarette before deciding to take pity on him with a quirk of her lips. " Of course I trust you dummy."

The young couple were sprawled out on his bed after a heavy make out session that left Violet in only her underwear and Tate in just his jeans. She was surprised they hadn't had sex, but she was pretty sure they would end up there soon enough if the look in his eyes was any kind of indication. She figured he probably wanted to think about what he wanted to do to her exactly because crazy or not, her boyfriend was still a teenaged boy and what teen guy could turn down an offer of doing whatever they wanted with no questions asked.

The blonde boy hummed before pulling the cigarette from between her lips and placing it between his own and inhaling deeply. "Did you know that pain can intensify your other senses?"

"Oh yeah?" She stated while rolling on her side so it was easier to look at him. Most people would probably be a little freaked out by his comment, but not Violet, if anything she was intrigued.

"Yeah." He grinned and sat up as excitement started to cloud his mind. "It's kind of like a defense mechanism your body creates, it wants to override the pain with some other feeling. When I was younger, before I could properly defend myself, I would always try to focus on the other feelings in my body whenever Constance would beat me or those jocks at school felt the need to mark their territory by acting all alpha wolf and beating the shit out of those who couldn't fight back, I started to notice that if I focused on something other than pain like say for example, pleasure, excitement, or even happiness, everything was ten times better. Kind of like in Peter Pan when he needs a happy thought in order fly."

"Who would have ever guessed I would one day have my very own lost boy." Violet felt her breath catch in her throat when his started to slowly slither up her right thigh. "Thats interesting though, the thing about pain intensifying other emotions, I never really thought of it like that."

"Isn't it though?" He replied with a devil may care smile. "It always amazes me what the human body is capable of if only you are willing to pay attention and listen to what it's trying to tell you. I think you would understand it better if I showed you instead of trying to explain it."

"I'm always up for learning something knew." She tried to remain calm, not wanting her nerves to get the better of her, but the further up her thigh his hand traveled, the more unraveled she became. Her boyfriend was the only person who, with one simple move, could spin her entire world around spinning reality to fit his whims.

Tate smiled as he watched Violet bite her bottom lip. His fingers trailed along her thigh teasingly until suddenly out of the blue he pinched her hard, hard enough to make her jump in surprise. Pulling his fingers away from the abused flesh, he leaned his head down and ran his tongue along the angry red mark left by his fingers a moment before. After her muscles started to relax and loosen, he did again though this time the love of his life did not jump, but rather moaned and bit down even hard on her brutalized bottom lip.

"That's it Vi, just let yourself feel." His words barely registered in her mind because she was to focused on what he was doing to her.

At first Violet had been unsure, kind of nervous about what he had been planning to do. It wasn't that she feared pain because honestly pain was the least thing that bothered her, in fact she was kind of attracted to it, but it was an automatic reaction to be wary of something most people feared. Still, she hadn't expected the explosion, like a mini bomb of pleasure that went off where the tiny bit of pain had been when his tongue soothed the wound. It was a very different feeling to anything she'd ever felt before and honestly she did not want it to stop. She may be inexperienced when it came to sex and foreplay and all that shit, but she doubted she would ever feel this way with anyone else, not that she planned on leaving him for another guy, he was the only person she had ever cared for and probably ever would, which would be fine with her.

"Fuck." It came out as more of a groan than an actual word, but really she couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was gone lost in a sea of feelings.

"Do you enjoy that Vi? Do you like what I am doing to you? Does the pain make you quiver with need." When she did not respond right away, the blond teen sank his teeth in to her thigh leaving the intention of teeth so deep that Violet had no doubt in her mind there would be a bruise for at least a week. "Be a good girl and answer me when I ask you a question unless you want to be punished."

"I-" She tried to form words, to think of something to say so she wouldn't appear like an idiot, but nothing came to mind.

Tate was all sexy smirk and lust filled eyes. "Does it make you want to hurt me back Vi? Do you want to run your nails down my back until they draw bleed? Maybe you want sink your little teeth in to my shoulder until you can taste copper and feel muscle? I can see it in your eyes that you want to. Go ahead Vi, let your darkness out to play, I don't mind; In fact I think I would rather like it."

The former Boston native knew a challenge when she heard one and she was never one to turn down a challenge. If her boy wanted to play then she could play and truthfully, Violet was kind of into it. The pain, the pleasure, all mixed in to one had her excited in a way she never had been, in a way cutting or breaking the rules couldn't. Tate was opening a new door for her and all she had to do was take the first step.

With one quick movement, Violet was straddling her boyfriend with one of her hands holding his jaw tightly between her dainty fingers. Her other rest on his cheek for a moment before suddenly curving so her nails bit in to the flesh tearing it open in to multiple bloody gashes, red staining his usually pale complexion.

When he groaned Violet smiled widely all teeth. "You like that don't you Tate? You want me to dominate you. You crave the pain. Tell me, did any of those other girls you fucked have the balls to do this or were they all sweet kisses and brainless gasps of fake pleasure?" Pausing she rolled her hips grinding down on him. "Did they ever get you as hard as I can?"

"It's only you Vi, always you." He replied before honestly before brutally shoving his left hand down her underwear until he found her sweet spot, the same spot that always made her eyes roll in the back of her head. Rolling them over he used brought his free hand up to wrap around her throat. His fingers tightened just enough to cause breathing to be an issue. She could still get air of course, but doing so took some effort.

For about half a second Violet felt herself start to panic. She had never been choked before and her instincts told her to fight back, to do whatever it took to get away, but her heart knew better. She trusted Tate, he would never do anything to cause her permanent damage. So instead of panicking she reached down between them yanking his boxers down his hips so he could kick them off.

"You're a naughty girl Violet." Tate brought his other hand up around her throat after tearing her panties off and positioning himself at her entrance. "You want me to choke you while I fuck you? I was right, you are getting fucked turned on with my fingers around your throat. You know one wrong move and I could snap your next or crush your windpipe. The idea, the very concept you could die with my dick inside of you, you love it."

Considering she couldn't speak, Violet simply thrust up towards him telling him without words exactly how right he happened to be. When his fingers tightened even more as he thrust in to her roughly, she moaned though it came out more a gurgle. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him even deeper. His thrusts were violent shaking the bed leaving her aching in all the right ways and she could feel her orgasm coming, coiling in her stomach tighter than ever before.

"T-tighter." She rasped out he obeyed clenching her fingers even tighter, causing spots to appear behind her eyelids as she scratched his shoulders, his face, whatever she could reach.

It didn't take long for Tate to follow Violet in to a sea of bliss. His body jerked, stiffened, as he emptied himself inside of her before collapsing next to her on the bed and drawing her against his chest. His fingers gentle now as they caressed the angry marks on her neck. His lips at her shoulder kissing tenderly until she stopped shaking.

"That was,'" It took him a few seconds to come up with the right words. "fucking mind blowing. I didn't hurt you to much did I? Sometimes I can't control it."

"I don't want you to." She told replied curling impossibly closer against him. "You never have to hold back with me Tate. I love you for all that you are good and bad just like you do for me. Next time though, next time I get to choke you."

He had to admit the idea of there being a next time like this, had him feeling like a kid at Christmas. "I'll bring some matches and razor blades. We can get creative together. You bring out the artist in me Vi, you bring out everything I never knew I was in the first place."

TBC...

AN: I hope you all liked that chapter, I know it wasn't the best, but hopefully I will get better at it. I was kind of inspired by a scene in AHS Hotel. Anyways, like I said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if there are mistakes I am sorry, I am just tired.

Please R&R like always!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate had just finished getting dressed after taking a shower since Violet had left not long before saying she needed to shower and check in with Chad and Patrick so they would know she wasn't dead. She had promised to text him when she was done so he could come over and listen to music since he really didn't want to be home right then, but instead of a text waiting for him after he had gotten dressed and entered his room, he found his mother sitting at the end of his bed, seething silently and he knew a shit storm was coming. He also knew that if tried to fight back, if he made a commotion, his siblings would pay the price and so he would take whatever the bitch who birthed him threw his way, he really had no other options.

"You ungrateful little bastard!" Constance was on her feet as soon as her son entered his bedroom. Her manicured nails tore down his right cheek leaving bloody marks in their wake. "How dare you? How dare you try to make me look like a fool in front of Larry? Did you do it as a way to impress that little slut of yours? Ever since she came around you have been more defiant, more rebellious, and for what? Do you honestly think she is going to stay with someone as weak as you? That little whore will leave as soon as she finds someone better and she will because you are nothing but a sad little boy."

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Her son snapped which earned him a slap that spun his head to the side. Despite the slap he kept on talking because his bitch of a mother had dared to bring Violet in to the conversation and she had no right. She shouldn't even be allowed to think his girlfriends name let alone speak it. "You know nothing about Violet, you know nothing about love, because even though I'm fucked up, you are the true monster."

"I have given up everything for you and your siblings!" She landed another blow to his face sending him to the floor. She then proceeded to dig the heal of her shoe against his chest as a way to keep him from getting back up. "Do you think I asked for this life? I had plans, plans which did not include three children who all end up failures. You were supposed to be this families saving grace, you had such promise, but you wasted it! You would rather be with that little whore next door. You could have done anything you wanted with a face like yours! You are just like your father!"

Tate did his best to shield his face from her blows when she leans down to rain them upon him. Rationally he knew he could take her down if he tried, but a part of him, the little boy that still feared her, was powerless to do anything more than throw his hands up. "Mama no! Stop mama! Stop it please!"

Constance ignored his cries and continued to hit him. She was taking out years of frustration, not all caused by him, on her son because it was the only thing she could do. "Disgraceful filthy little monster! You ruin everything!"

The younger male squeezed his eyes shut and pictured Violet. She was his saving grace and seeing her face even in just his mind, helped him cope. He could hardly feel the blows anymore as they continued to rain down painting his skin purple, blue, and even black in some places. It didn't bother him much, it only made his outside match the inside. Still, he clung on to the image of his girlfriend knowing that as soon as Constance tired herself out he would call her and she would save him, just like she did every single day without knowing it. "Violet."

Hearing the girls name spill from her sons lips made Constance pause for the briefest of moments. "Hoping your little slut will come to your rescue? Ha, what do you think she would think if she saw you now? You are pathetic and what girl, even a little freak like her, would want a creature like you? One of these days she is going to see what you really are and she will and you will only have me until the day you die and if you want those days to be pleasant you had better smarten up boy. If you think for a second this is the worst I can do then you're dumber than I thought. I am sick just looking at you."

She left shortly after that not caring her son was laying in his own blood struggling to breathe. It took Tate a good twenty minutes to stagger to his feet and down the stairs out the front door. It took another five for him to make it to Violets front door where he basically collapsed after knocking. His vision was blurry and blood soaked the right half of his face due to a gash on his right eyebrow caused by one of his mothers rings. He also thought his left cheekbone might be fractured because of how fast it was swelling and the way it poked unnaturally against the skin.

"Tate?" He heard the terror in his girlfriends voice when she opened the door to find him in a heap on the porch. "Tate, stay with me. You need to stay awake! Tate? Chad, Pat, come quick, it's Tate! Please Tate, please stay with me."

He tried to tell her not to worry, that he was fine, yet the words wouldn't come. Blackness had taken over his sight completely and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out at any second, but he was happy the last voice he got to hear before becoming lost to unconsciousness was hers and the last thing he felt were her hands on his face caressing lovingly and with care. As long as he had Violet everything would turn out alright, he knew that with a clarity he'd never had before.

TBC...

AN: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short, I have just felt so horrible lately. The next chapter though I am excited to write and it may take a bit longer to get out since it is going to be longer. Anyways, despite the length I do hope you liked this chapter a little bit.

Please R&R like always!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet had been pacing in front of her bedroom door for over and hour now. She had wanted to take Tate to the ER as soon as she had found him on the porch, but her uncle told her this wasn't the first time had shown up bloody and Tate would not want to be taken to the hospital so she settled for letting Pat take care of his wounds since he had EMT training. If it was anything serious she knew he would make the younger male go to the hospital no matter if he wanted to or not. She trusted Pat to do the right thing, but that did not stop her from worrying about her boyfriend. Seeing him like that, weak and broken, it had broken something inside of Violet and all she wanted to do was go next door and beat Constance Langdon to death with her bare hands.

"He's going to be fine, Pat knows what he is doing." Chad was sitting down against the wall watching as she paced back and forth. He felt bad for the girl and wished he could do more than offer her kind words and a cigarette which she took gratefully. "I'm not doctor, but I've seen your boy with worse injuries. I think he probably passed out from pain rather than blood loss."

"Does this happen a lot?" She questioned moving to sit down next to Chad as she took a drag from the smoke he'd given her. "I mean I knew Constance hit him, he's told me as much, but I had no idea it was this bad. I am so mad at him right now and I know it's stupid yet I cannot help it. He should have come to me earlier, if I had known I would have, well I have no idea what I would have fucking done, but I would've done something."

Chad nodded in understanding. "Usually it isn't this bad. When he was younger it happened more often, but as he grew older it happened less and less. Child services have been involved a few times, but that wretched woman has a way of getting out of anything and if they got involved now, it just makes things worse for Tate, Addie, and Beau. Pat and I do what we can, we have Tate and Addie over whenever possible, and he knows if he needs anything he can come to us, but that boy is stubborn and tries to handle things on his own."

"I fucking hate that bitch." The teen girl stated with a shaky breath. "I thought my life was bad, but it's nothing compared to the shit he has to go through. My parents are shit sure, but they never laid a hand on me other than a slap or two when I said something they considered to be back talk. It's no wonder Tate hates this place, I mean fuck, I would have snapped a long time ago. I can't fucking wait until we both graduate and then we can get the fuck out of here. I'll even make sure we take Addie and Beau with us if we have to. I know it will be hard and everything, but it'll be worth it. At this point in time I think living on the street would be better where Tate, Addie, and Beau are concerned, but I know you and Pat would never let that happen and neither would I."

"You really love him don't you?" The gay man smiled slightly. "It's good you found something so special and rare. When I was your age I dreamed of a love like that and then in college I met Pat and my life, which had been a pile of shit before, actually meant something. Things aren't always easy, love never is, but when you find the one person who completes you, never let them go because you'll never be able to find true happiness with anyone else."

Violet never got the chance to say anything due to the fact Pat came out of her room wiping his hands off on a towel that had blood on it, Tate's blood, and the mere sight of it made the teen girl cringe. "He's awake if you want to go see him Violet."

She nodded before pushing herself up off of the floor. "How is he?"

The blonde man let out a deep sigh. "His shoulder was popped out of place, but I got that back in without much of a problem since it isn't the first time it has been dislocated. He needed a few stitches and his ribs are bruises so he is going to be sore, but other than that he is alright. The swelling in his cheek went down some and it's not fractured though I do think it may be cracked and it will be painful for a few weeks while it heals, but he doesn't need to go to the hospital for x-rays since there isn't anything they can do for it that we can't do here. I told him I would make up the spare room for him so he can crash here for a couple of days. Chad, baby, I was wondering if you could handle Constance, you deal with her a lot better than I do and I know I can trust you to convince her it was her idea for Tate to stay here."

"I can do that." He replied getting up slowly. "I'll head over there now. I am going to take over that bottle of American Red to butter her up. I'll check on Addie as well and Beau if I can, make sure they don't need anything."

"I'm going to hop in the shower and then head downtown to pick up some supplies I'll need to take care of Tate's wounds." Patrick stated after Chad had left. "I left some Vicodin on the bed stand if the pain gets to be to much. If you need anything call me on my cell and before you ask, Tate can stay in your room tonight, but please don't do anything physically straining, it's not good for him right now and it's not good for my sanity if I walk in on something like that accidentally."

"Thank you, for everything." Violet smiled and gave him a hug before going to see her boyfriend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey," Violet walked in to her room as her gaze fell on her boyfriend who despite having been beaten bloody earlier in the evening, looked much better than he had when she found him soaked in his own blood on the porch. He had a few bandages here and there, but other than that he appeared to be alright considering how much worse it have been. "You scared the shit out of me you know that don't you? I almost had a heart attack."

"Come here." His voice was scratchy, throat raw from his screams earlier. Patting the empty spot next to him he waited until she slid in to bed with him before pressing his ear against her chest where her heart lay beneath her ribcage. "Well your heart sounds strong and steady right now so that is something to be happy about right?"

"It wasn't my health I was worried about Tate." She told him truthfully bringing her right hand up to caress his uninjured cheek. She could feel tears starting to gather in her eyes, but she did her best to keep them at bay for the time being.

"This is nothing Vi." Tate told her when he saw the tears in her eyes. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him. He hated seeing her so upset. "Seriously, I have had worse."

The sad part was Violet knew he spoke the truth and it broke her heart because there was nothing she could do about it. "Yeah, that's what scares the shit out of me."

Running his thumb along the seam of her lips, her blond boyfriend smiled the best he could with a split lip. He meant for it to reassure her, but he could tell putting on his brave face only upset her more for some reason he could not understand. "Violet, you had so much going on I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine, I really am so please don't go beating yourself up over this."

She shook her head and let out a half annoyed half angry sigh. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" He asked feeling confused by her words. He couldn't understand why his words upset her so much.

"Pretend nothing is wrong and this isn't a big deal because it is." Violet tried to keep her tone calm though it was a lot harder than she thought since her emotions seemed to be overflowing. Having never really cared for another person the way she cared for Tate, the former Boston native wasn't used to dealing with all these emotions at one time. "You have always been there for me Tate and now you need to let me be here for you. It's okay to lean on me, I won't break."

His blond curls bounced as he shook his head. "It's my job to take care of you."

"No, it is our job to take care of each other." She countered as her gaze softened before she pressed her lips to his as softly as she could so not to cause him any extra pain. "That is how a relationship works Tate so just let me take care of you okay?"

"If that is what you want then I won't complain." He told her before moving so she could curl against his side. He wished there was a way to explain she had been taking care of him from the moment they had met, but no words would ever be enough, but he would explain the best he could. "I love you Violet and tonight when she was taking her anger and frustration out on me, it was thoughts of you that got me through it so you did take care of me in a way you just didn't realize it."

Neither spoke after that and instead they chose to lay together in silence just enjoying each other. Of course they would have to talk later, figure out what they were going to do about Tate's situation at home, but all of that could wait. There would be time for all the other bullshit later because right now the young lovers only need each other the comfort they brought one another.

TBC...

AN: Hey guys, again this chapter is a bit shorter than intended because my family seems to have horrible luck, my uncle passed away yesterday. He had lung cancer and while we knew it was coming it came a lot faster than any of us expected so I may not post for a few days. I do hope you liked this chapter.

Please R&R like always!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet had locked herself in the bathroom after making sure Tate took some pain pills after dinner. He had been doing better the last few days, the bruises starting to fade, movement became less painful, and the cuts stitching themselves back together leaving only faint scars that would either eventually fade or stay as reminders of the past. Usually Violet wouldn't have given him a pain pill this early because they usually put him to sleep, but she needed some time to herself to make sure of a few things. She really hoped she was wrong because if she wasn't everything would change and change was not always a bad thing, but at this time in her life she wasn't ready for such a big adjustment, not with everything going on.

"Five, six, seven, eight, okay so I'm nine days late." The calendar rest in her lap as she sat crossed leg in the bathtub with a pen marking off how many days had passed since she should've started her period. "Nine days doesn't mean I am pregnant for sure. I've been late before, this is probably just caused from stress. Okay Violet, don't panic, panic is going to get you nowhere. We need to go out and get a test."

Taking a deep breath Violet let her head fall in her hands. She wanted to tell Tate what was going on because honestly she could use his support right about now, but then again she didn't want to get his hopes up because she knew that if she were pregnant he would want to keep the baby and as much as she would want to keep a child as well, Violet was smart enough to know that two young teenagers such as themselves were not ready for a baby and having to tell her boyfriend that, watching his heartbreak, was not something she wanted to do. No, it was better to wait and know for sure before she said anything. Plus the Kurt Cobain lookalike had been through so much already the last few days she did not want to put more on his plate. If there was something to tell him after she found out the truth then and only then would she tell him, but until that time came it was better to keep this to herself.

Still she had to get a test and the teen girl did not fancy the idea of going alone and considering her lack of friends, she knew she only had two options. She could either ask Chad to take her to get a test, which she had no doubt he would do because he was actually a great person if you took the time to get to know him. Sometimes he could be a little high strung, but most of the time he was generally pretty down to earth and he could keep a secret. Her other option was to ask her uncle Patrick and again she knew he would do it, but a part of her worried he would slip and end up telling Tate because while he would try to keep it a secret if she wanted, Pat a had this annoying habit of not being able to keep something to himself if he felt it may impact someone else. In the end Violet realized the safest and smartest move would be to ask Chad so she took out her cell and sent him a text message. He'd gone to pick up a few things at the corner store anyways so it was like killing two birds with one stone.

'I need a favor & don't ask questions I will explain later. Can u pick up a pregnancy test 4 me plz?' Vi

A few seconds she got the replay she had been waiting for. Chad sure was a fast fucker when he wanted to be. 'Sure V, no prob, I will grab 1 & head back to the house. Anything else u need?' Chad the Fab

A few clicks later held her response. 'Some OJ plz, it will make me have to piss faster.' Vi

'Got it. On the way now.' Chad the Fab 'Hey, everything is going 2 b fine V, don't you worry, no matter what the test says.'

Violet put her phone away and sat in silence as she waited for Chad to get back. the minutes seemed to crawl by, but she figured it was due to her nerves more than time actually slowing down, she was in the fucking twilight zone or some crazy shit like that even if at times she wondered if she were. As she waited, the Boston born girl let her mind wander over the different possibilities of what could happen if she were indeed pregnant. It wasn't the first time she'd thought a future with having children Tate, but it was the first time it may actually be a real possibility.

A part of her, the silly little girl who stilled believed in fairytales and happy endings, couldn't help but picture a white picket fence with a dog and a little girl and boy with blond curls and dimpled cheeks. She could see it all in her head a part of her wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything. Now Violet had never really saw a future like that for herself until Tate and she knew he was the only boy she would ever want that with, but not now, not when they were still kids themselves and everything ended up turning to shit until they turned eighteen and could the hell out of L.A. somewhere real where they could be who they wanted and not what the world expected them to be. Maybe they could have kids one day, but today was not that day, it just wasn't meant to be, it wasn't the right time. Violet had to keep telling herself that as the vision in her head replayed over and over again until a soft knock on the bathroom door snapped her out of her trance.

00000000

"How long is this supposed to take?" Violet had downed over half of the orange juice and not ten minutes later she made Chad leave the room so she could do her business before calling him back in so he could wait with her.

The older man turned the back over in his hands. "The box says 15 minutes."

Violet tapped her foot impatiently. She really needed this to be done with soon or else she feared she may end up dying from over anxious nerves or even a heart attack. "Well how long has it been?"

This time Chad glanced down at the watch that had been a gift from his husband on their last anniversary. "11 minutes, you've got four more to go until we know if you have a bun in your oven."

If the glare she shot his way could kill he would be six feet under at that point. "That is not funny."

"It's kind of funny." He replied with a half smirk trying to get her to laugh, but apparently failing miserably. It did not mean he would stop trying though, it took more than a glare to Chad when he was determined.

If anything the glare intensified. "Not even a little."

Rolling his eyes at her teenage angst, the gay man crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her walk back and forth across the small room over and over again until he felt his head start to swim due to her actions. "Will you sit down and stop pacing? Pregnant or not, pacing around and stressing like you are cannot be good for your health and it's making me dizzy so stop."

"Fine, wouldn't want to be the cause of you vomiting from dizziness." Violet bit out before going to sit on the edge of the tub. She knew she was being short with the older man and she felt bad about it since all he had done so far was help her. Feeling her bottom lip start to quiver she let her head fall causing her hair to cover the sides of her face like a curtain protecting her from the outside world. "What am I going to do Chad?"

"Shouldn't we wait until the test has finished before we start panicking?" Noticing how distraught she was, he reached over to cover one of her smaller hands with his own. Nothing he said would take away her fear, he knew that, but the least he could do was try because if their positions were reversed he knew he would appreciate the gesture. "Look, no matter what happens everything will work out. Tate loves you and he is going to keep on loving you no matter if you decide to keep the kid or not and you know Pat and I are here for you. If you are pregnant and you do decide to keep the baby then we will help in any way that we can and if you decide not to keep the baby then we will support that choice as well."

"I wish my parents had been like you and Pat. You guys have done more for me in a few months they did my entire life." His words meant the world to her because she knew he meant them. Her parents would never have reacted this well if they knew, her father would probably make her keep a baby as a way to punish her. Not that baby was a bad thing, but he would make it seem that way, he did with everything she did he considered to be wrong or a mistake of some sort. After a moment she realized more than four minutes had passed when her eyes landed on the clock on the far wall. "Hey, it's been five minutes."

"Well are you going to look?" He questioned while motioning towards the test that was waiting on the sink. The answer it held could end up changing everything.

Violet shook her head and took a step back. She simply could not read the results something would not let her and she refused to admit it was fear even though deep down she knew it was. "I can't do it, you do it."

He wanted to tell her no, tell her that she really should be the one to read the test results, but the look on her face, the fear rolling off her in waves, he just couldn't do that to her so instead of arguing he nodded, stood up and headed towards the sink. Pausing he turned to give her one last reassuring smile. "Remember, it's going to be alright no matter what."

TBC...

AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. Originally I wasn't sure I was going to go this way, but since it doesn't affect the overall story I figured it would be interesting. I know I cut off at a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will tell you what happens don't worry and also the next chapter has Tate in it. I also want to thank GMH for the help and advice for this story and if you haven't read her stories then please go do so now they are terrific.

Please R&R like always!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet couldn't breathe as she watched Chad look down at the little stick which held the answers to a big part of her future. She knew it could have only been a few seconds since he picked it up, but it felt like a lifetime. Her hands had started shaking and something in her chest shuttered as she waited for him to say something; to say anything really. Was he taking so long because he wasn't sure how to break the news to her? Was he doing it for dramatic effect? Well whatever it was only caused Violet to become even more anxious.

Finally the teen girl snapped, unable to take it any longer and needing an answer even if it ended up not being the one she desperately wanted it to be. "Well?"

Chad looked up from the test with a smile. "You are in the clear Violet, the bun has yet to be planted in the oven."

Instantly a wave of relief washed over her. "So I'm not pregnant?"

"You're not pregnant." The gay man assured her showing her the little test with a blue negative sign glaring back at her. "Congratulations on being baby free!"

For a minute Violet actually felt disappointment flow through her. While she rationally knew no baby was good news, she actually, despite knowing better, wanted to be pregnant. She had wanted to keep the life she and Tate had created together. Maybe she had wanted to prove they could be better parents than their own or maybe she just wanted to have something all her own, a family that wasn't fifty shades of fucked up; a new beginning as it were.

"Violet, are you-are you crying?" Chad was thrown by the tears staining the younger females cheeks. He had never seen her cry before and if he were going to be honest with himself, he really thought Violet lacked the ability to cry. As long as he had known her she had been strong, almost unbreakable in his opinion. The fact she was unshakable had one of the things he first liked about her. "Violet, did you want to be pregnant?"

Furiously wiping at her eyes, Violet shook her head trying to deny what she knew deep down to be true. "No, of course I didn't want to be pregnant. I mean I am way to young to be a mother, not to mention the fact my life is pretty fucked up and it would be cruel to bring a baby in to this mess."

"Wanting to have a baby with the man you love doesn't make you weak." Setting his hand on her shoulder he squeezed gently. "Just because you are smart enough to realize it is the wrong time and how hard it would be doesn't mean you can't be sad about it. One day you will make a great mother, but it just wasn't the right time yet. Besides, I am way to young to be an uncle."

"That have a word for that Chad, it's called denial." Violet smiled slightly as she wiped the rest of the tears away with the back of her hand. "In case you haven't noticed you already have some gray hairs starting to show."

Narrowing his eyes in her direction, he huffed in irritation before crossing his arms over his chest. "I do not!"

Whatever you say Chad." Violet just shrugged before teasing him one last time just because she could. She even used her best sing song voice. "I stick with my diagnosis of denial."

The older man went to reply when he heard movement coming from her bedroom which indicated that her boyfriend was awake. His thoughts were proven right when the soft sounds of bare feet on the floor were followed by a blond head peering in to the open bathroom doorway.

"Vi, are you alright? I thought I heard you crying in here. Did something-" Tate froze, unable to finish his string of questions when he caught sight of the pregnancy test in her hands. Immediately the blond boy felt his stomach roll with emotions he could not quite place. Dark eyes darted from the test, up to his girlfriends face, and then back down to the test clutched tightly in both her hands. "Violet?"

"I will take that as my cue to excuse myself." Pats husband stated before quickly rushing out of the bathroom in order to give the two young teenagers some privacy. It was actually a relief to get out of there because while he could enjoy dramatic situations at certain times, this really wasn't the kind of situation he wanted to be a third wheel for.

Violet was quick to stop him before he could completely flee the scene. "Chad, before you go I wanted to say thank you again for everything. If you could maybe not tell Pat about this I would appreciate it."

He nods. "You have nothing to worry about since there isn't anything to tell if you stop to think about it. Oh and you really have nothing to thank me for Violet. Both you and Tate are family and if I know one thing it is the fact you always have your families back no matter what."

No more was before he disappeared almost as if he had super speed. He did however have time to spare a glance in Tate's direction just to make sure he was making the right choice in leaving the room. No matter how uncomfortable the situation may have made him feel, if he thought for a second Tate may upset or hurt Violet in a kind of way, he would stay, but finding no hint the boys expression he was confident nothing bad would happen after he was gone, which was good because he really really needed a drink.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Silence filled the air between the two younger lovers as they stared at each other. Violet knew she needed to say something, but what to say was the real problem. Violet doubted coming and saying something along the lines of, 'so I thought I may be pregnant and didn't tell you because I did not want you to worry, but hey, you can breathe easy since I am in fact not pregnant' would be right.

Tate had no idea how he should be feeling in this moment, though he was pretty sure what he happened to be feeling was a bit of anger and hurt over the fact she obviously had not trusted him. "Do you have something to tell me Vi?"

"No." Her always expressive eyes locked with his black piercing orbs.

"No as in you weren't going to tell me at all or no as in you're not pregnant?" He shot back in a tone he knew came out sharper than he first intended even though it couldn't be helped, control really had never been his strong suit.

"No as in I am not having a baby." Violet replied calmly as she dropped the now useless test in to the trash. "Also, I was going to tell you once I knew for sure one way or another."

Her boyfriend clenched his jaw at the reminded she had kept something like this from him in the first place; They didn't have secrets from each other, it's how they were and he hoped to stay that way. "How long have you suspected?"

Fighting back the urge to shrug, knowing it would annoy him, Violet sighed. "A couple of days."

"Why wouldn't you tell me Violet?" Insecurity laced each syllable as they passed his lips and tongue. He wanted the love of his life to know she could trust him with anything, he would never ever judge her and if she did not know that by now then he had to be doing something wrong. "Did you think I would be angry or that I wouldn't want the baby? Did you not tell me because you planned on not keeping it if you were?"

"It's not like that at all." She knew her defense was weak and yet it happened to be the truth.

Shaking his head of shaggy blond hair he took a deep calming breathing wanting to understand. "Then what was it like Violet? Please, explain it to me so I can understand what the hell was going on in that beautiful head of yours."

Her voice shook despite her best effects to keep that from happening. Just like she had feared, the heartbreak on his face was like a knife to her gut. "I knew you would want to keep it just like I knew you be the one person who could make me want to keep it as well and I just-"

"Couldn't fathom the idea of having a baby with a fucked up psycho like me?" Tate snapped due to his frustration over the whole situation. He may not say it out loud, but he really wished that little test had come out with a different result.

"I just couldn't stand to see the heartbreak on your face if the test came out negative!" The day had already been stressful enough already and having her boyfriend freak out like this was not making it any easier. Of course Violet got where he was coming from, but her emotions were a whirlwind she could barely control and she couldn't handle his on top of that as well. "I love you Tate and I would have loved to of started a family with you, but we have talked about this before, it just is not a good time because we are both still in school, we both live at home, and not to mention neither of us has a job and our parents are batshit crazy. When we do start a family, and we will one day in the future I hope, it has to be when we are both ready for a baby, when we have the means necessary to raise a child."

Hearing her words, knowing they were the truth, Tate smiled brightly. "So you do want with kids with me someday? You wouldn't be ashamed to have the baby of someone the world sees as a psychopath?"

Moving so she was standing a mere inch from the boy who meant everything to her, the teen girl placed her hand on his cheek gently. "That is a stupid question and you know it. I want kids with you, a fucking house full one day, and for the record, the fact you're a little crazy is one of the things I love about you. Just because your psychotic and I'm insane, it does not mean we won't be good parents, when the time is right."

Brining both of his hands up, he covered hers. "I guess I get what you're saying, but if you ever think you may be pregnant in the future, come to me Vi, not Chad or anyone else, me. Do we have a deal?"

Her smile was the only answer he needed. "We have a deal."

"Let us seal it with a kiss." Brushing his lips gently against Violets, Tate removed one of his hands to grab her other one and walked backwards towards her bedroom. "Come back to bed."

Her expression scrunched up in to one of confusion. He couldn't possibly be tired could he? Then again he hadn't slept for very long so it was possible. "Back to bed? Tate you cannot possibly be tired already, I mean you just woke up."

"Who said anything about going to sleep?" He said with a smirk followed by laughter at the surprised yet intrigued look on her face.

TBC...

AN: Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you wanted her to be pregnant, but right now, this time in the story, it just wasn't meant to be, but never say never.

Please R&R like always!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet had been resting peacefully in the arms of her soundly sleeping boyfriend, thinking about how much her life had changed for the better since she'd been shipped to L.A., something she never dreamed would or could happen, when her cellphone chirped loudly beside her letting know she had an incoming call. Her first instinct was to ignore the call because it couldn't be someone she wanted to talk to since the only person she really wanted to spend time with was Tate and considering he was already there, he obviously wasn't the one calling her. Since it wasn't Tate and neither Chad nor Pat were out, there was nobody she could think she needed or wanted to talk to at such a late hour, but something in her gut was screaming out, telling her to answer, that she needed to pick up the phone because she would regret it later if she didn't and Violet never had been one to ignore a gut feeling because usually they turned out to be right on target.

Moving slowly, so as to not disturb the sleeping male next to her, Violet reached for her phone only to see a number she did not recognize. Dread filled her instantly as she clicked the call button. She made sure to keep her voice as low as possible. "Hello?"

"Is this Violet Harmon?" The calm voice of a woman filled her ears.

"Yes it is." She replied feeling the gnawing worry in her gut growing with every passing second. "May I ask who's calling?"

The voice on the other end of the line spoke again and this time her words were filled with sympathy and compassion. "Ms. Harmon, my name is Ethel Darling, I'm a nurse at Boston General hospital and I am calling to inform you there has been an accident involving your mother. She was driving home the other night when a drunk driver swerved from the other side of the road and hit her head now. Now your mother and the baby are in stable condition, but we need you to get here as soon as you can because we have been unable to reach her husband, we were told he is gone on a business trip and won't be back for another week. Even though your mother is in stable condition right now she has yet to wake up and we need her closest family member here to make decisions she cannot in her current state and that is you. Do you think it would be possible to get here?"

Violet couldn't breath for a full minute as she took in the news. Her mother had been in a accident and her father wasn't with her? It didn't surprise the teen girl considering he had never really been there in the past when he was needed. Still, it infuriated Violet that once again Ben Harmon was thinking only of himself and his precious career instead of his family. While Vivian wasn't her favorite person in the world she was still her mother and Violet loved her despite her many flaws. If her mother needed her she would be there no matter what she had to do; she wouldn't abandon the older Harmon woman like her bastard father tended to do on a fairly regular basis.

"I'll get the on the next available flight." She responded after finally getting control over her emotions and breathing again. "I should be there tomorrow or the next day at the latest, but if there is an emergency and you can't get ahold of me you call her sister in Florida. I think the number is in her phone, but I am sure I can find it if she doesn't have it."

They spoke for a few more minutes about Violets aunt and Vivian's current condition, but Ethel couldn't tell her to much though the doctor would be able to explain more when Violet got to Boston. After hanging up it took the teen girl a few more minutes to actually accept what she had just learned about her mother. A part of her couldn't believe this was happening, it just seemed unreal, as if it were happening to someone else. She supposed it was due to the fact it was unexpected and her mind hadn't had time to prepare. It wasn't like when her grandmother passed, at least then she had known it was coming, but this accident with her mother was out of the blue and Violet needed time to process the news.

Without realizing it, Violet had started crying. The only reason she finally realized her face was drenched in tears and the sobs ringing in her ears belonged to her was because she felt the comforting arms of her boyfriend wrap around her body. Feeling his warmth, Violet curled her body as close to his as was humanly possible. "Tate, there has been an accident and my mom, she- she-"

Tate spoke up when he saw she couldn't seem to finish what she had been trying to say. "You don't have to say anything more Vi, I heard the whole conversation. If you want I'll go with you to Boston. I planned on going even if you didn't ask me to. I know you hate asking for help because you think it makes you weak, but I love you and so I am going to be there for you no matter what you say. You know you can count on me Violet; I'm not like your father, I won't abandon you when you need me. It's okay for you to trust me you know? We aren't your parents, we never will be."

"I know." She replied pressing her face in to his sweater and taking in his scent. "I know we are not my parents and if you really want to go to Boston with me then I appreciate it because I really do you need you there. You're also right about me not having asked you, as much I as I want you with me in Boston, I wasn't going to ask because I didn't want to put more stress on you and before you say anything, I know I need to start working on that. I'm going to call the airport and see when the next flight to Boston leaves and if you could pack me a bag while I do that it would be really helpful."

"Course Vi, whatever you need me to do." Tate told her pressing a kiss to her hair. "Remember, no matter what happens when we get to Boston, everything is going to be alright, I love you."

TBC...

AN: A short chapter because I really do not feel well I haven't been feeling well at all. The next chapter will be the flight and you'll get insight on what is going on in Tate's head.

Please R&R like always!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet, true to her word, along with Tate were on the next flight from L.A. to Boston later that day. Patrick and Chad had paid for their tickets and promised to come down a few days later after Pat had sorted everything out with his boss getting a couple of weeks off since nobody had any idea how long this could take. Tate had let Chad deal with his mother and it worked like a charm. She had even sent over some spending money in case her son needed it and he figured this sudden act of kindness was due to the fact she would rather he be out of her hair helping someone in their time of need than causing trouble as he seemed prone to doing. Tate didn't care either way because even if the old bitch had been against him tagging along with Violet he would've done it anyways since in the end her opinion meant jack shit.

The teen couple had been on the plane for less than an hour when the blonde boy finally admitted a secret he had been keeping from his girlfriend because he knew if he had told her before, she would have somehow convinced him to stay behind and there was no way he could leave her alone in such a way; especially since she needed him now probably more than ever before. "Violet, I think you should know I have a small fear of flying."

The girl in question tilted her head so she could better look at her boyfriend. At first she had barely heard him considering how lost in her thoughts she'd been. "You know, that is probably something you should have mentioned before agreeing to get on a plane. You do remember that planes fly right?"

Tate glared at her attempted humor. In any other situation he may have laughed, but fear had started to coil in his stomach as he thought about all the little things which could go wrong causing the plane to go down. "I said I was afraid of flying, not that I have suddenly developed a case of stupid. Of course I remember planes fly, but then I also happened to remember planes crash. What goes up must come down right?"

"If you look up the statistics on crashes you would know the odds are in our favor." The love of his life tried her best to reassure him, but she could tell it wasn't working by the humorless laugh he gave after hearing the words pass through her lips.

Rationally Tate knew the odds of the plane they were on crashing or bursting in to flames was highly unlikely, fear was never rational, that is part of the reason it was terrifying and could literally paralyze a person. Tate Langdon never really felt fear not even as a little boy, but somethings, such as planes and flying, did frighten him. One of the therapists his mother sent him to over the years had explained it was due to the fact Tate craved control and since this was something he was unable to control, fear was his secondary reaction.

"Besides, I thought you liked birds and they fly." Violet reached over with her left hand to cover that of her boyfriends.

"Those are two completely different things Vi. Birds were meant to fly that is why they have wings. If humans were meant to be in the air then we would have been born with wings. but we weren't so that means we should stay on the ground where we belong. What the hell was I thinking getting on a plane in the first place?" All of a sudden Tate felt as if the air had been sucked from the plane, it was so hot he was having a hard time breathing and he felt as if the walls were starting to close in on all sides. He began pulling his sweat soaked sweater away from his body in the hopes of cooling himself down somewhat. "Is it just mean or is it hot in here? Fuck, it's to fucking hot, I can't fucking breathe!"

Violet realized he was having a panic attack and since they were in the air she needed to do something to calm him down because it wasn't as if she could take him for a walk to calm him down; like he previously stated, she had not been born with a set of wings. Finally she decided to try a tactic her mother had used on her the first time she'd been on a plane. "Just think of the plane of as a huge metal bird. It's what I used to do when I was younger and we had to fly to visit my aunt Jo in Florida. I would simply close my eyes and picture myself as a sparrow or and eagle soaring through the clouds, though I see you as more of a hawk than a sparrow, but you get what I'm saying."

Nodding, he closed his eyes and did his best to even out his breathing and do as Violet instructed of him, but it wasn't working. Each time he would picture himself as a bird his mind would conjure up an image of a bigger bird swooping down to eat him or a hunter shooting him from the sky. Opening his eyes, Tate shook his head as he looked over at the Boston born female. "It isn't working Vi."

"Well I guess that means we have to move on to plan B then." Standing up Violet leaned over to whisper in his ear so the other passengers and the flight attendants wouldn't hear what she was planning to say. "I am going to the bathroom and I want you to count to two hundred before following me. Knock three times so I know it is you and then you and I are going to join the mile high club. If that doesn't calm you down enough to survive this flight then I doubt anything can."

TBC...

AN: A short chapter I know, but short chapters mean faster updates. I may not update for a few days though Christmas was exhausting, fun yes, but exhausting none the less. I hope you all had great holidays and will have a good new year as well. The next chapter will have smut and their arrival in Boston.

Please R&R like always!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet had been waiting for what seemed to be forever, her back against the wall and arms crossed over her chest as she mentally counted down from two hundred. She was starting to worry maybe his panic attack had spiked and was just getting ready to head back to her seat, find a different way of comforting her boyfriend through his fear of flying, when three knocks sounded on the door causing her face to split in to a genuine grin. She should have known a fear of flying wouldn't stop the crazy blond boy she was dating from joining the mile high flub with her; he was after all just a teenage male and the temptation was bound to be to much to bear.

Opening the door just enough to pull him in, Violet locked the door before allowing him to back her in to the wall, his arms on either side of her head effectively caging her, a willing prisoner. "Took you long enough. I was starting to think you'd gotten a better offer. That blond stewardess has been giving you the sex eye since we got on the plane."

"Has she?" He questioned with a tilt of his head while at the same time lowering one of his arms in order to grasp her hip, his fingers digging in to the cloth covered flesh which lay underneath the many layers Violet always wore. "I hadn't noticed and even if I did it wouldn't matter because she isn't you Vi. You're the only one I want, the only one I'll ever want."

A part of the Boston born girl wanted to ask how he could be so sure of that. Her parents had once vowed to love the other forever and look how that ended up. How could Tate be so sure he would want forever with her? How was he able to make her believe it as well? Violet had grown up in a broken home as has the boy she fell in love with and so they both knew how quickly professions of love and forever actually lasted and yet here they were, promising forever to the other and actually meaning it, but maybe, just maybe they would have a happier ending because they knew what it was like to live in a broken home, they saw what it did to their parents and neither wanted that to happen to them.

"I still want to poke her eyes out with a rusty nail for even having dared look at you." She mumbled before using her left hand to grab the back of his neck in order to bring his lips down to meet hers.

She was tired of talking, she wanted him, of course she always wanted him, but right now that desire outweighed the need for conversation. They only had a few minutes before someone started to suspect something and came to investigate. Her free hand moved up his arm and neck before finding purchase in his hair tugging him even closer than before. The thrill of getting caught making the young couple suddenly frenzied knowing time was of the upmost importance.

As soon as Violets lips met his own, Tate's mind suddenly went tunnel vision and all he could focus on was her. Grabbing her thighs he wrapped them around his hips after removing her panties and shoving them in his pocket. Her hands attacked his belt buckle pulling it free until it dangled loosely at his sides. The sound of a zipper could be heard before suddenly he was free of his confines and surrounded by the warmth of her hand. His breath hitched as she shifted her hips in order to place her body in line with his before slowly sinking down on his length.

"This bathroom is to fucking small." The blond male complained before lifting his left leg and bracing his foot on the seat for better leverage. "Does this position work alright for you?"

Nodding Violet let her forehead fall against his shoulder. This new position had him hitting all the right spots with each and every thrust. Her body, just like every other time she was with Tate, was alight with desire, love, passion, a feeling of completeness she only ever felt with Tate. If she had one wish she could ask for it would be to feel this way every single day for the rest of her life and she was pretty he felt the same way. Was it a silly notion to wish for something like that? Yeah maybe it was, but it was the only thing she ever wished for that would actually break her heart if it did not come true. Still, no matter what the future held for the young couple, they had right now and Violet considered that to be better than nothing at all.

Picking up speed, Tate knew he was close to the edge and he wanted Violet to reach her peak with him so he slid his hand between where their bodies were joined and rubbed the small bundle of nerves until he felt her legs start to shake, heard her breathing speed up, feel her grip in his hair tighten to a painful yet still enjoyable level and when she finally did fall over the edge of bliss he went tumbling with her, freezing up before feeling his head start to clear of the pleasured fog it had been in. Slowly he set her back down making sure to keep a grip on her until he was sure she wasn't going to fall over.

"Vi, you are a miracle worker." He told her before pulling her panties out of her pocket and handing them back to her so she could slip them back on. "I think you have cured me of my fear of flying. I think we should fly more often, every chance we get actually."

"Of course you do." Violet replied with a smirk and playful slap to his arm. "You are a perv Tate Langdon."

Tate grinned and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I know, but you love me anyways so that makes you a way bigger pervert than me, but you don't have to worry, I'd still love you even if you were a serial killer."

TBC...

AN: Here is another chapter and yes it is short and I am sorry we just have a lot going on right now and the whether sucks where I live and cold whether makes my pain worse and when I hurt it is hard to write, but still I hope you like this chapter anyways despite it not being that great.

Please R&R like always!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

By the time Violet and Tate had arrived in Boston and checked in to the hotel room graciously payed for by Patrick and Chad, it was visiting hours at the hospital so instead of taking time and settling in, the couple called a cab and headed to Boston General so they could meet up with the doctor in charge of Vivian's case. Violet had called ahead just to make sure he was going to be there and when she was told he would be waiting to speak with her, she grabbed Tate and they were off. It was better to get the first visit over and done with, kind of like pulling off a bandaid quickly instead of slowly so the pain didn't linger any longer than need be.

"No matter what happens you will get through this." Violet was knocked out of her thoughts by the soothing voice of her boyfriend who was squeezing her hand tightly as they walked down one of the many hospital hallways following the signs which would lead them to the intensive care unit. "I'm sure your mom is going to be fine because if she is anything at all like you then she is a fighter."

She smiled as best she could and hoped it was convincing enough though she doubted that because Tate has this uncanny ability to know when she was being sincere and when she wasn't. "Well I sure as hell didn't get that trait from my father so I guess you're right. I'm sorry if I seem a bit off, I just have never really been a fan of hospitals. My grandmother passed away a few years ago and the last memory I have of her is when we were visiting her in the hospital and it smelled like bleach and everything was white and nearly blinding. I wanted to remember her like she was before she got sick with cancer. I wanted to remember all the summers I spent with her and recall the smell of the cookies we used to bake, but all those good times were tainted with the sent of cleaning supplies and the air of death. What if the worst happens and the last memory I have of my mother is in a hospital?"

"Don't think that way Vi." He told her while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Let's hear what the doctor has to say first before you start worrying over nothing."

She nodded as they made their way to the main desk on the ICU department. She offered the nurse working a polite nod. "I'm Violet Harmon and my mother Vivian is a patient here, I was told to ask for a doctor Walker."

The blond nurse typed in a few words on her computer before nodding. "Yes, Dr. Walker said to have someone send for him as soon as you arrived. If you could wait in the waiting room for a few minutes I will go and get him."

Another nod and the young couple headed in the direction they were told to go to. After have sat down they simply waited in silence having no need for words. Tate realized his girlfriend needed to be left alone to her thoughts and was content in knowing that if she did need him he was there. Comforting others had never really been his strong suit so basically he was just sort of winging it for Violet and he really hoped he wasn't fucking it up because he wanted to do right by her and be what she needed.

Finally the doctor came out and if Violet hadn't been so sure she would of thought he and Tate were related because they bore a striking resemblance to each other. Dr. Walker had dark hair his eyes were a bright blue, but his facial structure was so similar to Tate's it was almost unnervingly eery. A part of her had to wonder if she had some weird doppelgänger out there somewhere, but it wasn't really important so she pushed the thought from her mind in order to focus on more important things.

"Ms. Harmon, I am so glad you managed to get here so quickly." The doctor spoke in a calming and welcoming voice. "I'm Dr. Walker and I have been in charge of your mothers case since she was first admitted to the ICU."

"Well as you know I'm Violet and this is my boyfriend Tate." Pausing she glanced over at Tate and squeezed his had which was still firmly holding hers before turning her attention back to the doctor and getting straight to the point. "How is my mothers condition? Has she woken up yet? Is the baby okay?"

Dr. Walker motioned for the pair to sit back down and as soon as they had once again seated themselves he had done the same. "You're mothers condition has remained stable for the time being and we have been doing daily scans of her brain to make sure there is no swelling and the small amount of bleeding in her brain seems to have slowed down, but we are still keeping a close eye on it just in case it changes. When the other car collided with hers she was thrown forwards and if she had not been buckled in she would have most likely been thrown through the windshield. However, due to the fact she was wearing her seatbelt, the force of impact caused her head to slam in to the steering wheel and then back against the headrest. Luckily there was no fracture or damage done to her skull that we could detect and after consulting with the other doctors we all agree she has a very high chance of waking up. The reason she hasn't is probably because her body went in to a state of shock and now needs time to heal so her brain told her body it needed to sleep because she will heal faster that."

There was a pause and the only daughter of Vivian and Ben Harmon could feel she was about to hear something which would not be considered good news. "Her other injuries were mostly minor cuts and a couple of broken bones that needed to be set, but nothing life threatening. There is one problem that is worrisome and I felt it would better to tell you the news in person rather than you having to hear it over the phone. Now the baby is doing well, but his heart rate has started to drop rather rapidly. At first it wasn't something we were to concerned about, but it has started dropping faster and it is reaching a dangerous point. Normally we would consult her husband on what he wanted to do next, but since we cannot seem to reach him, the responsibility falls on to your shoulders."

"What are saying?" Violet could feel her hands start to shake and she hated her father for not being there. He was supposed to be there, he was supposed to be strong for her, but instead he leaves Violet to deal with all the hard decisions.

"We need your permission to take the baby early." His tone was still calm, but even Tate could detect some fear coming off of the other male. "We have already given her the shots needed to help the babies lungs develop faster to increase his chances of survival, but as with all surgeries there is still a risk that he or your mother may not survive, but if we do nothing then your unborn brother will definitely not make it. I hate to put a burden like this on your shoulders, but we need and answer and the sooner the better."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she closed her eyes and then reopened them. "If you do the surgery what are the odd they will both make it?"

Hearing the pain in his loves voice had Tate wishing he could take her mothers place. He would do whatever he could as long as it made her happy and that included giving up his life. Since he lacked the ability to swap places with Vivian he decided he would find a way to make Ben Harmon pay because this was all his fault; he was the reason Violet was in pain and he was damned sure going if the blond teen male had anything to say about it. Oh yes, Ben Harmon was going pay and he regret the day he abandoned his family.

Opening his mouth, the doctor double of her boyfriend spoke the words she had been dreading since the night she found out about the accident. "There is about an eighty percent chance of survival for your brother and forty percent for your mother due to the small brain bleed. I know this is a lot to take in and I wish I could say something to make you feel better, but anything I could say wouldn't change the facts. The surgeons can fit her in tomorrow morning so you have the entire night to decide. You have my card so please call me in the morning as soon as you have made your final decision. If you have any questions feel free to call me no matter the hour. I have to get back to my other patients now, but I'll have someone take you to your mothers room so you can see her."

It was only when he finally left that Violet let her guard down as the tears started to spill down her cheeks. Luckily though she didn't have to face this alone, she had Tate and she could lean on him, he was the only person she trusted enough to let her walls fall down around. Besides, it was nice having someone she could count one and if he ever needed it she would be there for him as well because when you love someone you stand by them no matter what the situation may be.

TBC...

AN: I hope you all liked this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.

Please R&R like always!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate hadn't pushed Violet to talk to him after she went and saw her mother in the ICU. He had waited in the waiting room respecting this was something she had to do on her own. Of course he wanted to be in there with her, but he knew it was something she needed to do on her own. Despite the past, Violet loved her mother, something he couldn't understand since his feelings for Constance were as far from love or even caring as they could get, though he did love his siblings so in some way he understand what his girlfriend was going through even if it was not exactly the same thing. So he waited patiently flipping through the different channels looking for anything to pass the time. Luckily Violets visit with her mother was relatively short as was the ride back to the hotel which was also filled with silence as she sorted out everything going on in her head.

It wasn't until they had settled in to their room and ordered takeout that Tate finally broke the silence floating between them. "Do you want to talk about it Vi?"

Shrugging Violet let her head fall in her hands. "I just don't know what the right choice is here. If I do nothing then my brother is sure to die though my mom would have a better chance of survival. If I say yes and they do the surgery I could lose both of them, but my brother has a better chance of making it. If mom lives and the baby dies, she would never forgive me, not that I could blame her, but if she dies and the baby lives he will only have my father to raise him and I know what a bastard he is. How could I willing put an innocent child through that? I have no idea what the right thing to is Tate. Any move I make will change their lives drastically and I have no idea what the right choice would be in this scenario. I keep asking myself what my mom, Chad, Patrick, and even what my dad would do, but I come up blank. What do you think I should do Tate? What would you do if the choice was yours to make?"

His dark eyes filled with concern over the love of his life and the very stressful situation she found herself in. Once again he was filled with hatred directed full at Ben Harmon because Violet would not be in this situation if it weren't for him. His wife and the life of his unborn child were on the line because he had chosen to follow his own selfish needs instead of focusing on the family that needed him. If either Vivian or the child died, it would be on his shoulders plain and simple. If they died Violet would be devastated and while Tate wasn't overly invested in the wellbeing of either Vivian or the baby, but he was entirely invested in Violet and her happiness and said happiness would be shattered should the worst happen and it was all thanks to Ben fucking Harmon.

"I can't make the choice for you Violet." He replied as he came to sit down beside her on the bed and took one of her hands to hold between both of his. "I wish I had all the answers to your questions, but I don't. All I can do is tell you to follow your heart and do whatever you think to be best. Whatever choice you make, no matter what the outcome may be, you shouldn't blame yourself. Sometimes you can only do so much and leave the rest up to fate. The doctors will do the best they can I'm sure. No matter what you choose everything will work out the way it's supposed to even if we may not understand at the time and if the worst happens and your mother doesn't make it, but the baby does, I am willing to help you take care of your brother so you won't have to live with making him be raised by your father. I'll get a job to help support him while you finish school and after you graduate from college I can take night classes. I'll do whatever needs to be done Vi all you have to do is tell me what you want."

Violet smiled softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Despite what other people may think of her boyfriend, she knew Tate had a good heart even if it wasn't always on display. "That is really sweet of you to offer, but I'm sure if it came down to it Chad and Patrick would take the baby in. You've seen how much they want to have a baby and they would be great parents. If by some weird twist in fate they couldn't take the baby, my aunt Jo down in Florida would take him in without a second thought. It really was sweet of you to offer Tate and I appreciate everything you were willing to do, but it's not necessary. I think I have decided what I want to do."

"You have?" He questioned before leaning back against the pillows and then pulling her up so she was resting against his chest. "What did you decide to do?"

"I am going to tell the doctors to do the surgery." Violet told him with confidence. "It's what my mom would want. If she were awake right now she would tell me to do whatever I had to do to make sure the baby had the best chance of making it even if it could cost her her life. I want to do what she would want even though I am scared for her and this is the best choice for both of them because if he died and she lived, well it would destroy her Tate. I know she may not be the best mother, but deep down I always knew she loved me and I could have been given far worse mother wise. So yeah, I am going to call Dr. Walker tonight and tell him to set a day and time for the surgery."

Tate stroked her hair in a soothing sort of way. "I'll call Chad and let him know we are going to stay for the surgery and before you argue saying you don't want to ask them for any more money, I should probably tell you I already broke in to my college fund and took some out just in case. I knew you would say no so I did it without letting you know beforehand. It wasn't much and there is still more than enough for college so that means you can't chew me out for it because it's already done. I figured you would want to be here during the surgery and I wanted to pitch in some way and this was the only way I knew how."

Violet tilted her head back so she was looking at his face. Her expression wasn't one of anger though he could tell she was annoyed he had waited until now to say anything. Other than that though she appeared, for all intent and purposes, to be pleased. "I can never stay annoyed or angry with you for very long especially when you give me the puppy dog eyes."

"I do not give you puppy dog eyes!" He exclaimed with mock outrage before rolling them over so he could pin her down to the bed and tickle her relentlessly. "Take that back!"

"Never!" She squealed with laughter as she tried and failed to block his oncoming tickle attack. "Truth hurt doesn't it Langdon?"

"Oh you're in for it now Vi." Tate teased wiggling the fingers of one hand infront of her face. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

TBC...

AN: Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to post something before we lose electricity from the snow storm and high winds we are getting. Sometimes I hate the cold weather were I live. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.

Please R&R like always!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: I am going to try and make all chapters after this two parts like I did in the beginning even though it may take me longer to post. It will take longer because I sleep a lot when I don't feel well so I will have to write it in parts rather than all at once.

After Violet had called Dr. Walker to tell him of her decision of moving forward with the surgery, he started calling all the other doctors who would make up the team performing the surgery on Vivian Harmon. As soon as they had all scheduled a day and time, he called her back letting her know it would be the day after the next in order to give her mother another day to heal a bit and also so they could administer more shots to help the baby have a better chance of survival. He also told Violet that she should probably not visit in the morning because Vivian would be in and out of tests all day. At first Violet wanted to disagree, but Tate convinced her it would be best to simply take a day enjoying the sites of Boston because the day of surgery was going to be tough enough and the last thing Violet needed was anymore stress on top of that. In the end he managed to convince her with a charming smile and a few sweet words he knew his girlfriend would never be able to ignore. It was the Langdon charm and not one woman or man for that matter, could resist the charm of a Langdon.

The pair had spent the next visiting all the places Violet used to when she used to live there. She took him to science museum, the aquarium, her favorite coffee shop, and an old abandoned warehouse where a lot of the local kids would go to hang out in order to do drugs, or graffiti, or to make out whenever they felt the need to skip school and Violet had spent most of her last year in Boston at the warehouse. It had become her home away from home. She had spent many hours exploring every crevice until she knew the rickety old building better than the back of her hand.

She had been a little surprised to find an old joint she had hidden in one of the old broken lockers to still be there; she had figured someone would have found it a long time about, but since they hadn't she figured it was a sigh telling her to smoke up which she and Tate did without a second thought because honestly, what else did they have to do that was more important?

"I used to practically live here after my dads affair with Hayden." Violet sighed as she took a hit from the joint before passing it over to her boyfriend who was sitting across from her with his back against the opposite wall with his knees pulled up to his chest mirror her position almost exactly. "If I wasn't here then I could be found at this local shit hole club called Red. They have local bands and must suck, but on occasion they have one or two that aren't all that bad and they don't card you so there is a plus in my book. I spent most of my nights there trying to forget everything going on at home, but during the day I was here. There was hardly anyone here during the day and I liked it that way."

Tate motioned for her to lean close to him and when she did he pressed his lips to hers until she opened her mouth so he could blow the smoke from his to hers. "What did you find so appealing?"

She shrugged. "I guess this place reminded me of myself you know? It's already so broken nobody gives a shit about it anymore. People don't see what it used to be, what it could be again, but no they only see what it is now. I suppose I felt like that; like nobody cared to see me for what I could be if only my parents cared. I was broken and like something broken, people would rather throw me to the side than take the time to try and fix me."

"You don't need fixing because you weren't broken Vi." Stubbing out the joint, her blonde boyfriend scooted over until he was sitting next to her. "You were in a bad situation and you had to alter yourself in order to survive which doesn't make you broken, it makes you adaptable. So many people would have just given in to the darkness choking the life out of their lives, but you were strong enough to face it Violet, you were strong enough to merge with it in order to survive. I admire you for your strength."

Violet felt her bottom lip quiver. How was it he knew the right thing to say? It was probably due to the fact he had gone through something similar when his father left. Of course the hidden romantic inside of her said it was because they belonged together because they were one in the same. Wiping at her eyes before any tears could spill down her cheeks, Violet nodded and let out a strained laugh. "This was supposed to be a day of fun and relaxation and here I am about ready to ball like a baby. What do you say we get out of here and I take you to that club I was telling you about? If we get lucky there may even by a half decent band playing and like I said before, they don't check for ID's so we can hammered if the band sucks."

"Sounds good to me Vi." Tate replied standing up and wiping dust and dirt from his jeans before offering his hand and helping her up. "When are you going to realize that for me, anything we do together is one of the best nights of my life? We could watch paint dry and still a top ten in my opinion."

"Sometimes I swear you're the girl in this relationship." She tested pressing her lips to his cheek gently winding her fingers with is his. Though it doesn't really bother me and I will kill you if you ever tell anyone I said this, but I actually like how sappy and romantic you can be; it brings out the hidden romantic in me."

TBC...

AN: Another short chapter because I still feel horrible, but wanted to post something. Anyways, do you all want to see the chapter at the club or would you rather I skip it and go to the surgery instead?

Please R&R like always!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Violet and Tate had headed back to the hotel in order to change before they went to the club, but before they had even had a chance to leave she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket informing her of an incoming call. Immediately dread started to creep up her spine as if some higher power was trying to warn her head of time. Violet knew she had to answer the phone, something in her gut told her it was not a call she could afford to ignore, but her was advising her to do the exact opposite and just enjoy a night out with her boyfriend, but as usual instinct won out and before she realized what she was doing she had reached in to her bag grabbing her cell and clicking the call button. The fact the number on the screen was the same as the hospital she just knew her night wasn't going to be filled with drinking and groping while listening to shitty bands pretend they had actual talent.

"Hello?" She answered while using her free hand to grab Tate's for emotional support.

"Ms. Harmon, this is Ethel, I called about your mother accident, Doctor Walker needs to come to the hospital as soon as you can, right now if at all possible." The older woman wished she could tell her why she needed her to come in, but it was against policy and honestly it wasn't something you want to hear at all let alone over the phone. "It would be best if you didn't come alone."

Violet finished the conversation quickly and before she had the chance to hang up completely, the pair was out the door hailing a cab. The ride to the hospital was silent since both Tate and Violet had a horrible inkling as to what had happened and neither wanted to say the words out loud in fear of making them a reality sooner than need be. No, they figured it would better to wait and hear it from the doctor because maybe if hey lucky, and Tate fucking hoped they were for the sake of his girl, nothing was wrong and instead the doctor had some positive information to share with them. It was unlikely, but miracles did happen or well that is what people always said though the teen psychopath had yet to ever see proof miracles even existed.

When they finally arrived, Tate paid the driver and had to sprint to catch up with Violet since she was running as fast as she could down the halls towards the ICU where Ethel had told them he would be waiting to speak with them. Seeing the expression the young doctors face told them everything they needed to know even though Violet refused to accept it and demanded answers. She pretended not to know the horrible truth; she let the lies and false hope create a cocoon around her heart pushing back any and all negative thoughts.

"What's going on? Where is my mother? She woke up right?" Her words were laced with childlike frailty. "That's the reason you wanted us to come here isn't it? It has to be because the only other reason would be if she wasn't alright and she is fine right? Tell me my mother is fine and waiting for me to come and see her. Tell me my mom is okay."

Dr. Walker always hated having to deliver bad news to family members and it was no different in this case. He never wanted to be the one to break someone's heart by telling them the person they cared for would no longer be around. It was even worse in cases like this because the girl he was telling this to happened to be a young woman barely out of her childhood years. "Violet, there was a complication with your mothers condition. The bleeding in her brain we thought would stop on it's own created a clot. Now it is not uncommon for clots to form, but since we didn't know it was there we had no way of knowing it would burst. She had a seizure due to this and the bleeding got out of control when the clot broke away. We tried medication to slow it down, but the baby started going in to distress and we knew we had to get him out. We didn't have a choice we had to take him. The baby is fine, perfectly healthy other than the fact is a little small and we are keeping him in NICU just to be sure, but it looks like he will have no complications."

"What about Vivian?" The question came from Tate since Violet was standing there still in shock absorbing everything she had just learned.

"We did everything we could, but Mrs. Harmon just wasn't strong enough." The words were filled with compassion as the doctor placed his hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, but your mother did not make it. Her heart stopped and the bleed was just out of control. She had the best doctors on her case and we did everything we could, I wish we could have done more and yet sometimes things are even out of our control. I know this is a lot to take in and if you have any questions just tell Ethel to page me. Someone will be out soon to talk to you and take you to see her if you wish to say your goodbyes. If you are feeling up to it after you should go and see your little brother he looks just like your mother from the brief look I got at him, he has her hair. If there is anyone you'd like me to call just let me know. I'll leave you be for right now, but if you need anything just find a nurse."

"No." The word came out a whisper from between her lips as she watched the doctor walk away. It got louder the further away he got with each step. "No. No. NO! You're lying! My mom is not dead! She can't be dead." Whirling around she looked at her boyfriend hoping he would agree with her, tell her that her mother was alive and this was just some sick fucking joke. "Tate, tell me he is lying. My mom is fine right? We just have to, I have to go to her room and then they'll see there has been some sort of mistake."

"Violet no!" Tate reached out to grab her arm when she tried to head to the room her mother used to occupy. He pulled her tight to his chest and didn't let go even when she started hitting him and screaming out he was a traitor taking their side over hers. He knew she didn't mean, she was just distraught over the death of her mother. "I'm so sorry baby, but she's gone. There is nothing you can do. Bad things happen and we do not understand why or how they could happen, but they do. Your mom loved you Vi and I am sure she wanted to stay she simply had no choice in the matter because it was her time to go. She's gone baby and I am so so sorry you have to deal with this."

Violet let out a high pitched wail as she fell to her knees with Tate's arms still wrapped firmly around her. "This is all my fault!"

Tate felt his heartbreak seeing the lost expression on her face. "Don't you say that Vi. You did nothing wrong."

"I wasn't here!" She cried out in despair. "She needed me and I wasn't here. I am just like my father. I abandoned her when she needed me to most. This is my fault, it's all my fault."

Tate knew nothing he said would fix this so he settled on holding her, letting her know he was there, that he felt her pain. In the moment she needed to cry and he would let her get it out, but he wouldn't make her suffer alone. Her pain was his and he was going to make sure that those who had played a hand in causing his love this sort of pain received it tenfold in return.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate was worried about Violet. She was so quiet and still after finally crying out all the tears her small fragile body could hold. He had held her through the tears until they finally stopped and then moved her to one of the chairs before taking his seat next to her. He wanted to say something, anything really, but what could he say? He was pretty sure, 'well I know she was your mom and all, but she could be a bitch so it really isn't a big loss' wouldn't help out the current situation. At the same time however, he didn't want to lie to her by saying how great a woman her mother had been since Violet had been fed bullshit her whole life so he kept quiet.

"Ms. Harmon?" Ethel walked over in their direction from the front desk. Having lost her mother at a young age she knew what the girl was going through and she knew how rude some of the younger nurses could be, so she decided to tell Violet what she needed to say instead of ordering someone else to do it in her place. "You can go in and say your goodbyes now if you want. We cleaned her up and took out all of the tubes before changing her in to a fresh hospital gown. I thought it would be easier for you if you didn't have to see all of that. Feel free to take all the time you need."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tate questioned watching as his girlfriend rose from her seat. She nodded letting him twine his fingers with hers as he to stood up. They walked side by side to the room Vivian had occupied before she died. It was eerie when they entered the room to see her body laying there. Death never really bothered Tate considering it was a part of life, but this wasn't just a body, it belonged to the mother of the woman he loved. He felt her tense up and squeezed her hand gently. "Just remember it's not really your mother anymore Violet, her body is just a shell and what made her who she was has moved on to a better place."

"She looks like she could be sleeping." The teen girl whispered as she took a shaky step forwards. Her mother looked exactly as she had the last time Violet had seen her. She had a peaceful look on her face, hands resting at her sides, eyes closed, and long flowing hair a curtain on the pillow where her head rest. Of course there were signs the body held no life, such as the lack of the rise and fall of her chest, no color in her cheeks, and of course the coolness of her skin when Violet placed her free hand on her moms arm. She may look alive in some ways, but it was only right at that precise moment Violet realized the woman who gave birth to her was really and truly gone for good. "She seems so peaceful doesn't she? I mean when someone dies you wouldn't expect them to look so normal. The movies always make it appear as if they should be all bloody and shit like night of the living dead."

Tate sighed sadly as he glanced at the body once more. Usually he would find it fascinating to study, but all he was currently feeling was sadness for Violet because he loved her. If it had been anyone else he knew he wouldn't care though it was different now because if his love cared about something he did as well. "Maybe this is her way of letting you know she is in a better place. Maybe she wants you to know that even though she is no longer in your life she will always be watching over you."

"We were just starting to work shit out you know? We were talking more and trying to mend our broken relationship, but now we will never have the chance and it's all because of some stupid chance of fate. Why did that drunk driver have to hit her? If he had waited half a second longer she might still be here. If my dad had been home instead of on business or whatever the fuck he was doing then he would have been driving and his reaction would have been different which could have changed everything. If I had called her like I was supposed to she would have left later missing the other driver completely. So many things could have happened, but no, she had to leave at the exact moment, the other driver swerved in the one second it took his car to fall in her path. I don't fucking understand; nothing makes any sense. For fucks sake she was pregnant! What kind of God or deity would think it was her time to die?" Violet knew she was raising her voice and it wasn't intentional on her part, but she simply could not help it. She was angry, she was so damned angry because she did not understand why this terrible thing had happened.

"Vi-" Her boyfriend had been about to try and comfort her the best way he could, but she cut him off before he had the chance to do so. He let her though because it was what she needed to do; one of the many stages of grief and he would be her personal punching bag if necessary.

"I mean what am I supposed to tell my little brother when he is old enough to ask questions? How do I explain her death to him when I myself don't even understand?" The words she spoke were not exactly meant for him she was only speaking out loud not caring who heard her and also not caring if anything she said actually made any sense other than in her own head.

"You'll tell him exactly that Violet." Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he pulled her against his chest while at the same time pressing soft kisses in to her hair. "You tell him you don't understand why it happened, but you know she loved him. You will tell him the good memories you have of her, show him pictures, stuff like that. The one way to honor your mother is by being the best big sister you can; it's what your mother would have wanted."

"I don't know if I can do this Tate." Her reply was honest and she knew the next part would sound horrible, but it to was the truth. "How am I supposed to be a good sister and role model when I'm not even sure I want to see him? I know this makes me sound like a bitch and I probably am, but a part of me blames him even though rationally I know he had nothing to do with her death. He never asked to be created and yet if she hadn't been pregnant than maybe she would have had the strength needed to survive; perhaps her body wouldn't have given out on her. I just-"

When she stopped mid sentence to look up at him, Tate felt his brow crinkle in confusion. "What?"

Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to explain in a way that did not make her seem heartless. "I am afraid that if I go and see him I am going to hate him and he doesn't deserve that. I'm scared that I will resent him for taking her away like my dad resents me for being born in the first place. Tate, the last thing I want is to become like my bastard father. I think that is the one thing I am honestly terrified of. Maybe it would be better if I just don't see him at all. It sounds cruel, but in the long run he will be better off for it. I think I should just call my aunt Jo or Chad and Patrick so they can decide what to do with him. It's probably better if I focus on the funeral anyways. There is so much I have to do. I need to call everyone and break the news, I need to find a funeral home, buy a coffin, figure out what cemetery to bury her in. I need to focus on that right now and I do not have time for anything else at the moment. Since my father is a fucking no show all that responsibility lands at my feet. I have to be the adult like I've had to be my entire life because he can't get his head out of his ass and his dick out of barely legal girls."

"Vi, you could never be your father trust me." He said the words with such conviction she could not help, but believe them to be the truth. Tate was her rock, her life raft when she felt she was about to drown. "I know you, I know what kind of person you are and you don't have it in you to hate your baby brother. I think a part of it is fear; you're scared that if you get close to him you will lose him just like you lost your mother, but that won't happen. Look, just come down with me to the NICU and hold him. If you still feel the same way you do now after holding him then I won't say anything else about it and you can call your aunt in Florida; just give yourself a chance please, for me?"

"Why are you asking me to do this Tate?" She asked him turning in his arms so she could look in to his dark eyes.

Giving her a gently kiss he caressed her cheek with his left hand, his thumb running over her bottom lip, the ring on his finger cool and soothing against her flesh. He smiled in that innocent yet sweet way of his. "Because I love you and I know you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't at least go to see him once."

Letting out a deep breath she shook her head. "I hate it when you do that."

He had no idea what she could be referring to. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything. "When I do what?"

"Figure out what I'm thinking before I can." Violet grumbled before moving to her mothers side once again and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. She didn't bother saying goodbye, she knew wherever Vivian was she knew everything Violet wanted to say, but couldn't put in to words. After a moment she turned back around facing her boyfriend. "Fine, I'll go and see him, but I won't promise it will change my feelings because at this point I am not sure if anything can or will."

Tate accepted what she said with a slight nod before offering his hand to her again which she took. "If you can't trust yourself then trust me."

TBC...

AN: I think this chapter came out alright. I would have gone more in depth, but really it works fine without it. In the next chapter they will see the baby and Ben Harmon finally shows up which should be a pretty interesting chapter if I do say so. I hope you liked this chapter.

Please R&R like always!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: So there is some family stuff going on right now and it's stressful and tiring so yeah I have to keep the chapters short, but the Ben Harmon confrontation is in the next chapter I swear.

Violet had a plan set in her head for when they finally reached the NICU. She would look at her brother, a few moments just to show Tate she had tried, and then get out of there as fast as she possibly could. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with the newborn, but rather she was terrified that her boyfriend may have been right. She was scared that if she got close to the baby, if she let herself love him, he would die just like her mother had and honestly she wasn't sure how much more loss she could handle. She had just lost her mother and the thought of losing her brother was unbearable and that was the true reason behind her hesitance to see or hold him. In Violets mind it was better to stay away from him because the pain of not knowing him was easier to deal with then letting him in to her heart only to have him ripped away. Sometimes you had pick the lesser of two evils and she had made her choice, or at least that is what she'd thought until they actually arrived in the NICU and the nurse immediately placed the little boy bundled in blue in her arms.

"No, wait I-" Violet tried to call the nurse back, but the young woman disappeared before she got the words out and was left with no other option than to hold the baby until either the nurse came back or she could find another one.

"Oh Vi, he is so cute." Tate looked down at the baby resting in her arms. He had never been a huge fan of babies, but he had to admit that this little guy was cute. He looked a bit like Violet and the blonde boy figured that was the reason he actually cared about the miniature human. It wasn't his child, but it was a part of Violet and in a strange way that made him Tate's family. "He does have your mothers nose, but he has your eyes."

Without actually meaning to, Violet glanced down and as soon as her brothers face entered her line of sight she was a goner. It had taken one moment, less than a second, but in that short amount of time her heart swelled with love and pride for the child resting in her arms. "He looks like mom. I thought he would like the old baby pictures I've seen of my father, but he doesn't. It's almost like he is a carbon copy of her. He is so small though; much to fragile for this world. He is so pure and innocent with nobody to look out for him."

"He has us." Tate told her with all the sincerity he could muster because he meant each syllable. "We will protect him from the darkness of this world. He can be our light, our reason to keep on living even though at times we want to give up. Vi, I swear to you here and now, I will never let anything or anyone hurt either of you. I will fight until my last breath to ensure the both of you are happy, healthy, and safe."

Rising up on her tiptoes and making sure not to jostle the bundle in her arms, she pressed her lips to his gently. "Thank you for making me come down here to see him. You were right when you said I'd end up regretting it if I didn't. You were also right about me being afraid I would lose him like I lost mom. I just, I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore Tate. I feel like I'm drowning and there is nothing to help me stay afloat. With the move, Hayden coming back in to my life, learning the truth about my father hating me, and my mother dying, it feels like it's almost to much you know? I'm so used to taking care of myself and keeping people at a distance, it is something I am good at and I have no clue how I am to act now. I have such a hard time letting people in."

Her boyfriend shot her a panty dropping smile. "You let me in without putting up to much of a fight."

"That was different." Violet told him as she rolled her eyes. "You were different. With you it was easy because you get me. You understand me in a way nobody else ever could. Also that smile of yours is mighty hard to resist Mr. Langdon."

"Yours isn't half bad either." He joked nudging her with his should before looking back down at the baby. "So have you figured out a name for this little guy? Kurt is a good if you ask me."

The teen girl smirked and bit back a chuckle. "As much as I love you, I am not naming my brother after the lead singer of Nirvana or our future children for that matter. I was thinking of naming after my grandfather Michael, Michael Jeffrey Harmon."

"Michael Jeffrey Harmon." Tate tested the name as he nodded. "I like it though not as much as Kurt, but it's a good second."

"Did you want to hold him?" Violet asked as she watched him look at her newborn brother with innocent curiosity. When he started after hearing her question she slowly transferred the baby from her arms to his, not giving him a chance to say no. When the baby gurgled she couldn't hold back a smile smile. "I think he likes you."

Tate held Michael a bit more firmly against his chest. "Kid has good taste, but you are his big sister so that is not unexpected. You know what though Vi, he could do a lot worse than take after you."

"Again with the flattery, you are going to give me a big ego." She teased letting her head fall against his shoulder. "I think I am going to talk to Chad and Patrick and see if they mind him coming back with us. I would feel better having him close where I could keep an eye on him. If you are right about him being like me, he is going to need me to keep eyes on him in order to keep him out of trouble."

"Something tells me trouble will follow him, but considering I live for trouble and the havoc it brings, I am rather excited to see how all this unfolds." The smile threatening to take over his face was brighter than the sun.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter?"

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

When Ben Harmon arrived at the hospital he had not expected to find his daughter with Tate Landon in the NICU and the moment he set eyes on them his blood started to boil causing his face to turn fire engine red. "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter?"

Tate shot the older man a cocky smile as he wrapped one arm around Violets waist. He thought he had made it clear he wasn't going to be intimidated the last they spoke, but apparently Ben hadn't read the message clearly. "I thought I told you it was her decision on whether or not she wants to be with me and not yours?"

"I'm her father." The therapist growled out clenching his hands in to tight balls at his side. He wanted nothing more than to punch the punch who dare disobey him when it came to his only daughter.

One eyebrow rose in amusement. "I'm her boyfriend."

"And I am standing right here." Violet rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. This was not the time nor was it the place for them to play daddy vs boyfriend death match. After she was sure she had their attention, she directed her angry glare at her father, well the man who claimed to be her father but failed to act the part. "Yeah dad, did you forget that small fact? Not that it would surprise me considering you've never taken the time to actually care or notice in the past."

Ben sighed at her disobedience. He had hoped she would at least act respectful today considering everything which had taken place. "Violet-"

She cut him off before he had a chance to speak anything more than her name. "Why are you here?"

Opening his mouth he tried to give her his answer. "Well I-"

"Why weren't you here before?" For a second time she cut him off because she didn't really care to hear the shit he spoke.

When she finished her next questioned he answered as quickly as he could in the hopes she would not have the time to cut him off for a third time. "I just got the call about her passing."

"Wait," Violet took a moment to process what he said and she finally figured something out she hadn't before and it only pissed her off the even more. "You're telling me that this entire time you knew mom was in the hospital and you stayed away? Were you waiting for her to croak?"

The older male had the decency to look ashamed for a split second before wiping all emotion and replacing it with a blank mask. "Of course I wanted to be here, but-"

"No!" The intensity in her demand seemed to catch everyone off guard, even Violet herself was surprised at her reaction. "This is not a situation you can just 'but' your way out of."

"I'm here now aren't I?" He shot back taking a step forward before stopping at the look on her boyfriends face. It was pretty clear what Tate Langdon would do to him if he got to close. "It shouldn't matter where I was before because the point is I am here now."

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really want credit for showing up after Vivian had died? Did the man have no shame? It was one thing for him to believe what he was saying, but completely another for him expect her to buy in to it as well. "She doesn't need you now since she's dead! If you had waited any longer I'm pretty sure her body would have started rotting."

HIs dark eyes flickered down to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze which really only proved what everyone else already knew; he really was a yellow bellied coward. "Young lady you wait just a minute-"

No, she wasn't going to wait, she had something to say and he was going to hear it whether he wanted to or not. She was done trying to be what her parents wanted. She was Violet Harmon and she was worth something even if her scumbag sperm donor failed to grasp that fact and Violet Harmon demanded to be heard. Tate had been the one to make her realize she was worth something and knowing he was near, that he supported her, it gave her the courage to do what needed to be done.

Taking a deep breath, the Boston born girl glared at her father with every ounce of hate she felt towards him. "Mom needed you and you weren't here and now it's to late. When your family needed your support, when I needed you to step up just once and act like a father, you couldn't be found, yet now your wife is dead you show up all of a sudden acting like you did some great thing. Do you have any idea what I had to do? What choices I had to make? I shouldn't have been put in that situation, but you gave me no choice. You were to much of a fucking coward to do the right thing for once. You are nothing, but a hypocrite because you talk about being a family unit and yet when the time comes for you to actually follow through with the bullshit you spout you run leaving others to clean up your mess."

"I screwed up!" He snapped throwing his hands up in the air due to his frustration. "My wife had just been in a horrible accident and I freaked, I was scared Violet. I just lost my wife so drop the attitude will you?"

"You are an even bigger asshole than my mother." Tate, who had been quiet up until a point, couldn't do it any longer. He was not going to let this man stand there and scream at the girl he loved just because he was a dick and did not like what he was hearing. "Your daughter just lost her mother and you have the fucking nerve to come around with your tail firmly between your legs looking for pity or comfort. You need to grow the hell up and realize Violet is in real pain. She is the one who needs comfort and since you can't find your ass without a map, I stepped up and took care of her just like I have done since I first saw her. She had to make the tough choices and I am not going to stand here and let you make a hard time any harder simply because you need to make someone feel as guilty as you do. You fucked up again and Vi doesn't have time to kiss your ass. You know what is even worse? You haven't once asked about the baby your dead wife was pregnant with. Do you even care?"

Ben scoffed before motioning to the child in Violets arms. He had never been as excited about another child as his now deceased wife had been. "I doubt it was even my child and even if he is, I can see perfectly well he is alive since Violet is holding him."

"I hate you!" She had moved so quickly that he never saw the slap coming until he felt the burning sting her hand left on his right cheek. When he finally did snap back to reality it was to see tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to scream at him. "I hate you so fucking much and I don't care if he shares DNA with your or not because he is still my brother and I will not allow him to grow up with you as his only role model."

Her father outright laughed in her face. He may not want the child, but he would give it up for adoption before he ever allowed Violet and her boy toy to raise it. "Come on Violet, you really think I would ever allow you to raise him? Especially with the that boy?"

The urge to smack him a second time consumed her and yet she managed to fight against it because it would do no good at this point in time. "That boy has a name and Tate is more of a man than you could ever hope to be. It's not as if you actually want to raise my brother and don't pretend you do. Having a baby would fuck up your new bachelor status. Besides, who ever said we were going to raise him without help?"

"Who do you think would ever help you raise a baby that wasn't theirs?" The expression on his face was full of mocking and disbelief.

"We would." The words came from behind him and when he turned around he saw Chad and Patrick rushing down the hall in their direction. Patrick was literally shaking in rage while Chad passed him completely in order to envelope Violet, Tate, and the baby in a hug. "I think it would be wise if you left before you say something you'll regret and I do something I won't."

The now widowed man took a moment to analyze the situation before he came to the conclusion it would be better to leave and let his lawyer handle things. If his daughter and her new fucked up family wanted a fight they sure as well we're going to get one and considering his wife was dead, this time he would win since Vivian couldn't very well interfere this time around. "This isn't over. If you think I am going to let my son be raised by couple of queers and two teenagers, well you have another thing coming. Expect to hear from my lawyer soon."

Tate watched the older man flee as a plan started to form in his mind. A sadistic smile curved his lips upwards as he plotted revenge. The first thing to do was make a couple of phone calls. Ben Harmon was going to learn that Tate Langdon had friends in high places. The therapist would very soon come to see you don't fuck with what belongs to the blond psychopath.

TBC...

AN: I am sorry if this chapter wasn't great, I just have a lot going on at home and have fallen in to a sort of depression. I'll try to do better next time.

Please R&R like always!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Tate was leaning up against the brick wall of the hotel he and Violet were staying in until they headed back to LA. He had a cigarette between his lips, his hoodie pulled up covering his face in shadow, and one let was bent at the knee with the heel of his shoe pressed up against the brick building. The teenage had a look of contemplation on his face as he inhaled deeply feeling the sweet relief of nicotine filling his lungs. He wished he had something stronger, something to help him concentrate, but sadly his stash of Coke had been left at home so he would take whatever he could get.

Violet would probably kill him if she knew what he was thinking, but the girl in question was in a deep sleep having thoroughly been exhausted after a few rounds of mind blowing and slightly violent sex with her boyfriend. Of course the blond male had planned for it to be that way. Tate loved Violet he really did and yet he knew when it came down to the wire he had to do what she wouldn't, no, what she shouldn't have to. Tate Langdon was smart, that was part of the reason he was so terrifying at times, and because he was smart he knew things were coming to the point where something had to be done and it would be messy so it was better if Violet was left in the dark; at least for a while.

Ben Harmon, who had merely been an annoyance before, was becoming a really big problem now and dealing with him and the trouble he carried around as luggage was now a necessity. There was no putting off to a later date anymore. Tate had hoped to avoid this for as long as possible to spare Violets feelings, but there was simply no longer any way around the matter at hand. The older man was becoming more and more of a problem; he was like a cancer and needed to be removed before he could spread his sickness any further. The longer he continued to live, the more pain he brought Violet and Tate wouldn't stand for that. Getting rid of the older male was in everyone's best interest even if they may not be willing to accept or acknowledge that fact. Once he was deal with Tate knew Violet would agree with him, we'll eventually anyways.

All he wanted was for Violet to be safe, happy, and loved. Tate didn't feel that the therapist could provide any of those things for his daughter and so he was unnecessary for the future. Violet and her newborn brother Michael would be better off. The child would be surrounded by people who cared for him and maybe would even have a chance of ending up normal without Ben Harmon doing or saying something to fuck up his life and turn him in to something twisted or broken. Violet would have the chance to do what she wanted with her life and her scars, not just the ones on her arms, could finally begin to heal. Tate knew she would be sad for a while because like the man or not, Ben was her father, but at the same time her boyfriend honestly believed he could make her happy it would just take a little time is all.

The problem wasn't what needed to be done, rather how to actually get it done. Letting loose a sigh, Tate took another drag off the cigarette watching the cherry burn in the darkness surrounding him. Killing him would be easy, hiding the body so it would never be found would be even easier. The problem was doing it in such a way that neither Tate, Violet, Chad, or Patrick became suspect. Even though the other three would have nothing to do with it, the scene earlier that evening which took place in the hospital would provide motive and many people had witnessed it. The cops would surely start there and if they found anything at all it would give them a reason to start to digging which made finding other things that should remained buried more likely. That would be bad so avoiding suspicion was absolutely necessary above all else.

Finding someone to do the job was easy enough, in fact the teen male with a fondness for all things Kurt Cobain had already called up a few old friends who were on the first plane to Boston. They would arrive in the next day or so since Tate made it clear he wanted to get this done and over with before he and Violet headed back to California after Vivian's funeral. When they arrived he wanted to be ready with a plan since it would make things go faster and the sooner this was over and done with the better.

Tate had a basic plan; kill the douchebag, get rid of the body, and live happily ever after with his queen. It all sounded pretty good in his book. A part of him really wanted to be the one to end the older mans life, his blood hummed with the need, but if he did that he took the chance of getting caught and getting caught meant ending up either in prison or dead and both of options took him away from Violet so as much as he may want to bath in the blood running through Ben Harmon's veins, and boy how he wanted to, he was intelligent enough to know he couldn't be the one. He had to settle on watching someone else do it or maybe, if he could think of a fool proof plan that made it so he wouldn't get caught by the cops, just maybe he could get what he wanted, but in order for that to happen he had to come up with more than just a basic idea of how to get things done.

If only he and Vi could do it together. The mere thought of her holding a gun to her father's head, the cool metal pressed against his temple before she pulled the trigger; well the picture in his head had him hard and he knew that wasn't normal, but he wasn't so it was okay. Violet had a violence inside of her waiting to come out it just needed to be nurtured. He had the scratch marks on his back to prove it. Stubbing out the cigarette he smirked and headed back in the room he shared with his little violent Violet. Maybe he would wake her up, she hated it when he did that, but she loved him when he did and again, he had the marks on his body to prove it. He was horny and in the mood for a little rough tumble between the sheets, or against the door, or wall, or wherever really he wasn't going to be picky about it. Plus maybe if he got his girlfriend in to a really good mood before slyly bringing up the topic of her father, she would suggest killing him. It was a long shot, but weirder things had happened so anything was possibly. With that thought in mind he took the final step in to the hotel before closing the door and whisper her name the prayer it had become to him.

TBC...

AN: So, good news! I finally am starting to come out of my depression a bit and my enthusiasm for this story has started to come back. The next chapter will of course have some Violet and Tate romance, I wanted to have it before the whole funeral chapter because I know that particular chapter is going to be hard to write since it will be sad. Anyways, I do hope you liked this one.

Please R&R like always!


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: So this chapter was originally going to have smut, but after thinking about it I realized that it just flowed better without it. It does have Tate and Violet of course, just not smut. This is more Tate being the support Violet needs dealing with her mothers death.

When Violet had woken up to find her boyfriend out of bed, outside the hotel room actually, smoking a cigarette, she found herself in the bathroom seconds later with a razor blade she had forgotten she had hidden in one of her suitcases for safe keeping. She didn't even feel the sting as as the blade pierced her flesh or the stream of warm blood as her turned her arm in to a river of crimson. It was only when the bathroom was thrust open that she actually began to register what was happening around her.

"What are you doing?" The tone of Tates question conveyed how horrified he was to find his girlfriend dripping red all over the hotel bathroom floor. Immediately he slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure to ensure nobody else would enter. The last thing they needed was for someone to walk in and see this mess, especially considering how deep her wounds appeared to be at first glance. "Vi, do you realize how deep this is? You could have seriously hurt yourself."

The girl in question shrugged as if it was no big deal; like she couldn't of almost died from such wounds if she were not more careful. "You do it."

"Not since I've met you." He replied shaking his head sadly. Usually he wouldn't say anything, but this was the girl he loved and he did not want to see her hurt, even if by her own hand; especially not by her own hand.

"I'm not hurting anyone, not really." She muttered looking down at her now bloody arm. A part of her wondered if she deserved the scar it would leave. Maybe this was fates way of punishing for not being there was her mom needed her most, for not being the daughter Vivian Harmon craved so much. If it were then in her opinion it would never be enough.

"Your hurting yourself." Her blond boyfriend pointed out as he held out his hands. "Here, let me see your arm."

Violet let out a deep sigh before consenting and moving her arm so it was rest between his hands though she quickly drew it back against her chest after Tate pressed his lips to the bloody wound causing his lips and surrounding flesh to turn a brilliant shade of red. "Gross!"

"Yeah, it is gross; you're mutilating yourself." He snapped back harshly before breathing deep in order to calm down a bit. He wasn't angry at Violet, but rather the situation at hand.

"It will heal." Her reply was weak at best and she knew this so she decided to add a snarky comment in the hopes of getting him to focus on something else. "Since when did I start dating a vampire?"

"To qualify as a vampire I would have to actually have to drink the blood and I spit it out so technically not a vampire." A smirk played at the corner of his lips for a moment before quickly vanishing only to be replaced by an expression of deep concern as he once again grabbed her arm, this time running his fingers over the injured flesh. "It's going to leave a scar."

"Another to add to the ever growing pile." She told him before letting the razor in her other hand drop in to the trash since she no longer had use for it.

Moving to grab some toilet paper, Tate began helping her wipe up the blood from the sink and floor. He was pretty sure they would have to clean up again in a few minutes, but this would get rid of the bulk of it, plus it gave them something to do for the time being. "Sorry I got so upset, no wait, I'm not sorry I was upset because I love you and I hate seeing you hurt yourself. I am sorry that you felt like you couldn't come to me when you felt this way."

Lifting her free hand, she set it against his cheek as a way of letting him know she understood and wasn't angry at him for the outburst. "It wasn't I didn't feel as if I could come to you Tate, it's just this is how I cope. I've been doing it for a while now and I guess I did not even realize I was doing it until you came in and said something."

He could understand that; he'd been there before. "What is the last thing you remember thinking about before you started to cut?"

Her answer came in the form of two simple words which held so much meaning. "My mom."

Tates expression softened instantly. He felt like an absolute jackass for not connecting the dots sooner when it had been so in your face obvious. "What about your mom exactly?"

Violets brow rose at his question. "What are you my therapist now?"

His eyes locked with hers an as usual she was lost as soon as she looked in to his dark ever seeing gaze. "You're boyfriend who loves you very much and wants to be there for you in your time of need so stop avoiding the topic and tell me in detail what it is about your mom and remembering her that spurred this round of Violet Harmon slice and dice."

"It wasn't remembering her that caused me to cut I don't think. It was knowing my father knew all along she was in the hospital and he didn't care. He fucking knew and he didn't care!" The hatred behind her words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"That isn't your fault Vi, it's not like you can control his-" The love of his life cut off what he was saying before he ever go the chance to finish.

"I know it isn't my fault, but maybe if I had been a better daughter, been what she wanted, she would have had something to fight for, but the only thing she had besides the baby was a husband who cheated and didn't even bother to come and see his wife in her last moments of life." Her hands were clenched in to fists at her side the entire time she spoke.

Shaking his head, Tate reached out to clasp her now shaking hands with his own. "You can't think like that Violet. You cannot blame yourself for her death. Your mother loved you, you know she loved you."

"Yeah, she loved me, her imperfect broken daughter because she was my mother and she had to." A deep sadness filled her eyes as she spoke. "If I had been better then maybe-maybe it would have been enough to make her stay. If dad had been a real husband and her family hadn't been a broken mess, maybe it would have been enough, but it wasn't and now she's gone and I just, I feel so out of control and cutting gave me some of that control back even if only for a fraction of a second."

"But it it didn't last Vi." He countered and he would know since he used to turn to self harm as well. If anyone could relate to Violet in this situation it would be him. "It never lasts."

"I know that; rationally I know that, but a part of me doesn't care." While it wasn't quite what he wanted to hear, what she was saying was the truth.

Not for the first time Tate wished he could take away her pain, make it his own so she would no longer be sad, but he couldn't so he had to settle for telling her with words how he felt; let her know in some way she was not alone even if it at times she felt as if she were. "You may not care, but I do, I care Violet and I always will."

"I know you care, yet there is this part of me that fears you are going to leave me as well." The honesty of her statement startled them both especially Violet since she hadn't meant for the words to come out, but now that they had she figured she may as well let them continue to flow. "I know it wouldn't be by choice, but if my moms death taught me anything it was some things are out of our control."

Thinking about what she had just told him, Tate took a minute to think about his answer even though in the end he decided to just go with the first thing that had popped in to his head upon hearing her words. "Well that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say because even if something took me from your life I would find my way back to you. You're inner light would guide my way."

Violet was pretty sure she should be annoyed he had just insinuated she was dumb, but she wasn't because he had also called her his guiding light which touched her heart in a way nothing ever had in the past. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to bring yourself back from the dead."

"I'd find a way." The way he said those words made her believe them. There was no doubt he would do whatever it took to her in any situation.

Pressing her lips to his softly she let out a small smile. "You mean that don't you?"

"Of course I do." He told her seriously before grabbing her hands once again and pulling back in to the main room. "Now come on, let's get these wounds cleaned up so they won't get infected."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry for that, but things have been rough lately and I stopped writing anything for a while. It was like I lost the will to do anything I used to, but I am trying to get passed that back to doing things I enjoy. I hope you all will bear with me and this chapter was just me testing it out and getting a feel for it once again.

"Violet, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tate eyed the dark building shrouded in shadows nervously. Usually he would be the first one to suggest devious and potentially law breaking behavior, but deep in his heart the blond boy knew his girlfriend had only suggest this because of the trauma of the events earlier in the day which had taken place in that very building. "How about we head back to the hotel? We can call your friend from school, the one you said had the best weed in Boston; how does that sound?"

Violet shook her head causing her hair to fall in her eyes. "You said we could do whatever would make me feel better right? Well this would definitely make me feel better."

He frowned, especially when he felt her right hand slide down his chest to tug at his belt. Luckily no body was around since it was late which mean they didn't have to worry about getting caught trespassing on the private property of the funeral home where Vivian Harmon's body would be brought to the next day in order to get her set up in the coffin for the upcoming funeral in a few days time.

Reaching down he placed his hand over hers to haunt her movements even as she backed him until he was hitting the brick wall of the building. "And I meant what I said, but-"

Big brown eyes blinked up at him as she pouted cutting him off before he could finish. "Don't you want me?"

Tate groaned when she bit her bottom lip. She already knew the answer to her own question, they both knew that. She was simply playing him to get what she wanted and damn was getting good at manipulation. "That's not fair and you know it; I always want you Vi."

"So we're on the same page then?" She smiled brightly before leaning up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. "You want me, I want you, now all you have to do is take me. I want you to take me, I need you right here right now. Fuck the memories of casket shopping right out of my mind can you do that for me? Please Tate?"

It was then the teen psychopath knew he had lost. He could never deny her even when he probably should and this instance was no difference. Not bothering to continue and argument he had no chance of winning, Tate instead wrapped his arms around Violets waist hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist before spinning them around so her back was now pressed against the cold stone. His lips molded against hers as he started to grind against her going hard immediately because with Violet it never took much.

If this was what she needed then he would give it to her. The only reason he had hesitated in the first place was because he was worried it wasn't what she wanted and yet apparently he had been wrong. He knew people dealt with death and loss in their own way and if this was Violet's way of dealing he was cool with that because honestly? In his opinion fucking away the pain was better than slicing herself up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Plus he would be able to make sure she didn't take things to far or do something stupid since obviously she wouldn't be fucking anyone other him, ever if he had his way.

The blond boy was shoved out of his thoughts when he felt a small warm hand on his dick. He had not even felt her undo his jeans or pull down the zipper. A smirk took over his lips for a moment. It should not have surprised him considering the love of his life was manipulative and sneaky even though she usually pretended she wasn't or at the very least pretended she did not realize she was even though deep down they both knew the truth of the matter, but pretending was more for, it made things that much more interesting.

"Are you this hard for me or does the thought of rotting corpses get you hot?" The words slipped past her lips causing her boyfriend a moments pause since usually Violet kept the dirty talk to a minimum.

"Oh definitely the corpses." He teased as her other hand reached up to brush his blond locks out of his eyes. Meeting her eyes with his own dark orbs he spoke more seriously this time around. "You're all I have ever wanted, all I will ever want. All I have to do is look at you and I'm ready for you. Fuck Vi, I walk around hard most of the time. Seriously, you would never believe the looks I get, especially at school. Since meeting you I have a constant boner. I'm surprised I didn't develop carpal tunnel from all the jerking off I've done."

Violet burst out laughing upon hearing this. A little bit of the seriousness surrounding them left. "Aw, you poor baby. However do you handle such a heavy burden?"

Tate smiled brightly while using his free hand to reach up under her skirt and shove her panties to the side before slowly thrusting inside of her. "Well I have this amazingly sexy girlfriend who I love and despite what she may think she has a really rocking body and-"

She cut him off with a kiss followed by a declaration of truth. "I love you Tate Langdon. I love you so much it consumes me; sometimes it even scares me. Since my mom died I thought about killing myself, but I haven't and do you know why? Because of you. The thought of leaving you causes a pain unlike any other I have ever known and I would never ask you to do it with me since that would be selfish and you deserve better than that. I was going to suggest we do it together tonight, but you changed my mind. I don't really want to die Tate, not now that I have you to make me feel so alive."

No more words were needed after that. The. Pace of his thrusting remained slow and steady, but that was ok with him because Tate realized Violet needed this. She didn't need violent or rough sex to forget her pain. She needed a reminder that someone loved her and he was willing to be that for her, for as long as she needed, for always. As long as Violet needed an anchor to keep her tethered Tate would be there not just because he loved her, but also because she had saved him when he needed it even though at the time she had no idea.

The boy psychopath was smart enough to know that if Violet hadn't shown up when she did, he would be in the ground with a body count as high as he could have managed. He would have blown away everyone at Westfield before coming home, killing Addie and Beau since he would never leave them in the care of his worthless mother, before going upstairs and waiting for the swat team to arrive and end his life in a blaze of glory. That is what would have happened point blank no questions asked and yet here he was alive, warm, heart beating, inside of the girl he loved. Life could get no better than this moment and she was the one to thank for that.

"I'd do anything for you Vi." He murmured against her throat as his lips burned a fiery trail along the length of her collarbone. His thrusts hard started to become for frenzied and he wanted to tear her clothing from her body, but considering it was fucking freezing he figured he would keep them both clothed until they got back to the hotel. "I'd die for you, kill for you; all you need do is ask and I would do it."

Grabbing his chin between her fingers and squeezing gently she questioned him. "Do you really mean it? Would you do anything for me? Anything?"

Her nails digging into his flesh pushed Tate over the edge and came with a shudder only after feeling her convulse around him. "Anything, just name it."

"Well there is one thing I could use your help with."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


End file.
